Namoro, Noivado, Casamento
by Mrs.Nah Potter
Summary: Lily volta para seu úlitmo ano em Hogwarts, já aceitou o que sente de verdade por James, mas como será q tudo aconteceu?.. história mto melhor, acreditem! HIATUS
1. Último Embarque

DISCLAMER: Nada é meu, infelizmente, huahua, é tudo da J.K, quer dizer a Audrey é minha personagem... mas sem fins lucrativos...

PRÓLOGO: Lily volta para Hogwarts, seu último ano, onde já sabe o que sente de verdade por James, e o aceita, mas como será que aconteceu??? Pode ter certeza, a história é bem melhor q isso...huahuahua

N/A: Bem essa é minha primeira fic, não que isso possa justificar algum erro meu mas, pretendo fazê-las do começo do namoro deles até depois do casamento, porém mudanças podem ocorrer... bjokas, e espero que gostem Boa Leitura!!!!!

Capítulo 1 – Último Embarque 

Na plataforma 9 ¾ um quarteto de garotos esperava o sinal para embarcarem no trem, esse grupo era composto por: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew. Sem dúvida eram uns dos mais populares garotos de Hogwarts, e os que mais aprontava também. Mas como toda fase tem seu final a deles também tivera, e cada um amadureceu por motivos diferentes, um porque se apaixonou, outro porque não via mais graça em nenhuma de suas artimanhas, outro porque sempre fora mais maduro que os demais, e o último, porque não iria continuar suas marotagens sem o resto dos garotos. James e Sirius conversavam sobre a partida de quadribol que haviam visto no último fim de semana, Sirius havia mudado para a casa dos Potter já fazia algum tempo, agora estava esperando ganhar algum dinheiro para poder comprar sua casa, mas por enquanto era muito bem recebido na casa de James.

- Eu não sei quanto a você, mas que aquele jogador da Romênia era ruim, isso era, vamos concordar,né Pontas?

- Óbvio que não, Almofadinhas, cara, ele é um dos melhores apanhadores que existe... – obviamente o único ser humano que se arriscaria a falar sobre quadribol desse jeito para James, era Sirius, o amigo era apanhador da Grifinória, e entendia muito de quadribol para alguém criticar algum jogador como Sirius fez.

- Tá,tá ok, agora se você para de falar um pouco desse "excelente" jogador, - James revirou os olhos..não fora quem começara o assunto.. - vai perceber que alguém acabou de chegar. – disse Sirius, apontando o outro lado da plataforma, James olhou e viu uma garota ruiva, conversando com a amiga, Lily Evans, a única garota que estivera pensando nas férias inteira, e por quem havia se apaixonado. – dá para parar de babar Pontas?! Huahuahuahuahua

- Cale a boca Sirius.

- Mas ele tem razão James, olha a Lily deve até estar se sentindo mais leve... – murmurou Remus arrancando uma gargalhada de Sirius, o que fez com que as duas garotas olhassem para eles. Lily cumprimentou Remus com a cabeça e voltou à sua conversa.

- Lily, eu estou falando sério, o James não parava de te olhar... – dizia Audrey Driscoll, grande amiga de Lily desde o primeiro ano escolar, ela era sangue puro, não que isso fizesse alguma diferença, mas ajudara Lily saber mais sobre as coisas do mundo bruxo, e nessas férias as duas haviam viajado juntas para a Suíça, e Lily confessara para a amiga que estava a fim de aceitar algum dos convites de Potter, mas que não estava gostando dele e nada disso, o que fazia Audrey duvidar muito, já que sabia que James era completamente apaixonado por Lily, e que a amiga também começava a corresponder.

- Não viaja Aud, agora vamos começar entrar, vai, quero pegar uma boa cabine, aliás, essa é a última vez que embarco aqui. – suspirou Lily, as duas sabiam que sentiriam grandes saudades de Hogwarts, quem não sentiria?

Os Marotos viram as duas entrarem e resolveram entrar também, não sem antes zoarem com Remus, que havia sido escolhido Monitor no quinto ano, e tinha que ficar na cabine dos monitores, pois agora além de Monitor era Monitor-Chefe.

- Lily, para de rir, é verdade.- ouviram uma voz seguida de uma risada, que James conhecia muito bem. – Lily!

- Aud, você sabe que não consigo, juro, que cada vez que eu lembro daquele suíço tentando alguma coisa com você, morro de rir, sabe você devia ter aceitado sair com ele, não era feio... – Lily ainda ria, os garotos se entreolhavam, e apuravam o ouvido para ouvir mais alguma coisa.

- Ah é? Então porque você também não aceita sair com o James, sabe, ele também não é feio. – Audrey era amiga de James desde antes de entrar em Hogwarts e sabia o que o amigo sentia de verdade pela ruiva, James prendeu a respiração para ouvir a resposta de Lily.

- Já conversamos sobre isso, e por favor não enche mais. – respondeu Lily com a voz risonha. – mas agora saindo do assunto garotos, podíamos começar a planejar a nossa vi... – ouviram um barulho no corredor, as duas se levantaram e quando abriram a porta viram três garotos caídos no chão e um gargalhando encostado na cabine ao lado. – o que estão fazendo aí?

- O que foi Evans? Perdeu alguma coisa? – perguntou o garoto rudemente, era o que estava parado à cabine.

- Não Snape, vocês precisam de ajuda? – perguntou se dirigindo a James, Sirius e Peter.

- Ora, Ora, a Santa Evans agora que ajudar o Verme Potter? Houve alguma mudança sentimental por aqui?

- Cala a boca Ranhoso.– disse James já em pé. – obrigado Evans. – Lily sorriu em resposta. – Agora Snape, acho que temos uma coisa a acertar...

- Hei! – chamou Lily.- Guarde essa varinha Potter, não vai azarar ninguém na _minha frente,_ se quiser acertar contas com ele que seja em Hogwarts, onde tenho certeza ele vai sofrer mais, agora se me dão licença vou deixa-los a sós. – e Lily puxou Audrey para dentro.

No corredor os três garotos estavam realmente atordoados, Lily Evans tinha "autorizado" James Potter azarar o Snape em Hogwarts?

- Cara, acho que, por uma vez na vida, você tem chance com essa ruivinha, essa nem eu entendi. – disse Sirius rindo. – mas vamos logo atrás de alguma cabine, não quero passar a viajem inteira em pé. – e os três saíram em direção ao corredor.

O resto da viajem seguiu tranqüilamente, obviamente que os marotos ainda continuavam atordoados, e quando contaram a Remus esse só deu um sorriso.

- Lily, eu realmente ainda não entendi, porque "defendeu" o James? – perguntou Audrey à amiga.

- Aud, você sabe que percebi que o James baixou um pouco a bola, e não azara mais qualquer um, a não ser o Snape, e tenho que concordar,esse garoto até eu tenho vontade de lançar um feitiço.

- Huahuahuahua, pelo jeito acho que teremos uma nova Sra. Potter. – riu Audrey ao que Lily corou.

- Não sei se uma Sra. Potter, mas vou aceitar o próximo pedido de James. – confessou Lily à amiga.

- Sério? – Lily assentiu. – Oh, Lil, tô tão feliz por você.–Audrey abraçou a amiga fortemente. – nem acredito, cara,o James vai ficar muito feliz...

- Audrey, por favor não conte para ele, não ainda. – pediu Lily.

- Ué, porque não?

- Se ele não pedir para sairmos em uma semana, você pode dar dicas, mas não diga de cara que eu vou aceitar, senão não vai ter a mesma graça.

- Pode deixar.

- Tô confiando em você,hein? – Lily sabia que amiga torcia pelos dois desde que James começara a chamá-la para sair.

- Aff, Lil, até parece que não me conhece. – murmurou Audrey fazendo de ofendida.

As duas riram, muita coisa ainda ia rolar esse ano, o último ano.

N/A: Bem eu sei que não tem um pouco de lógica esse primeiro cap, mas espero que tenham gostado, como eu disse anteriormente minha idéia é contar o namoro, o noivado e o casamento, do resto não faço a mínima idéia realmente,quem gostou deixa um review,vai...  para deixar uma pessoa feliz, é só apertar o botãozinho roxo aí em baixo... quem não gostou, comente também, é bom as criticas ruins,... vou postar rapidinho o próximo cap, mas queria agradecer à Luci E. Potter que me ajudou desde o começo aqui no fiction...espero vcs no próximo cap.


	2. Aviso não se irrittem,por favor!

N/A: bem nada é meu, é tudo da J.Kviu???

Gente, isso não é um capítulo da fic, ok? É um pedido de desculpas por não ter

atualizado essas semana, mas é que fui viajar e não sei quem foi a mão sábia que

deletou minha história do computador, ou seja, vou ter q escrever os outros cinco

capítulos que já estavam prontinhos..prometo não demorar...amanhã mesmo já atualizo

a fic.. e como um pedido de desculpas virá dois capítulos seguidos..mas vocês vão ter que me ajudar.. por que sem o voto de vocês, não vai dar para continuar a fic.. obrigada por compreenderem (mesmo que não tenham compreendido, e tenham me achado muito

chata..hehhe) espero receber mais reviews...ok??? bjos


	3. Sétimo Ano

Disclameir: eu realmente tenho q escrever isso,né??..bom então.. esses personagens não são meus..porque se fossem não creio que teria feito tanto sucesso...

N/A: novamente peço desculpas, prometo atualizar o mais rápido possível...obrigada!!! e agradeço à Thaty e Mah Pires por terem comentado...

Capítulo 2 – Sétimo Ano

Foi a mesma emoção de todos os anos desembarcar em Hogsmeade e seguir para Hogwarts, as garotas estavam bem agitadas, Lily principalmente, nesse ano se formaria, e seria autenticamente uma bruxa, não que alguns costumes de trouxa tenha se dissipado, mas ela se sentia muito bem onde estava e como era. Audrey percebeu a amiga pensativa, resolveu falar algo:

- Então Lil, já tem noção de quer fazer?

- Você está bem Audrey? – perguntou Lily, colocando a mão na testa da amiga, Audrey perguntou por que – como assim se eu tenho noção do que quero fazer? – bufou a ruiva. – eu sei o quero fazer desde o terceiro ano...

- É verdade, mas me esqueci. – recebeu um olhar mortal de Lily. – aff.

- Licença, mas podemos sentar aqui também? – era Sirius, vira que as duas estavam sozinhas, normal, já que andavam somente elas juntas, mas queria ver uma nova tentativa e falha de James.

- Pode sentar. – respondeu Audrey, ela e Sirius já haviam saído várias vezes, os dois tinham uma pequena relação, ficavam quando dava na telha, mas nada comprometedor, ao que ela arranjava algumas garotas para ele, não que Sirius precisasse disso...

- Obrigado, James! Remus! Vem achei um lugar! – gritou o moreno, logo apareceram os outros dois á porta.

- Cadê o Pettigrew? – perguntou Lily olhando para eles.

- Não sei. – respondeu James . – porque?

- Nada, é que geralmente vocês quatro não se desgrudam...

- Engano seu Lily, passamos muito tempo longe,viu? – discordou Remus, James sorriu. – será que vai demorar muito para chegarmos? Tô morrendo de fome.

- Creio eu que não, mas ainda temos a seleção dos alunos novos, então...

- Nem me lembre! – resmungou Sirius ao lado de James e Remus. – mas mudando de assunto, como foram as férias meninas?

- Ótimas. – responderam em uníssono. – Fomo à Suíça. – disse Audrey.

- Gostaram?

- Foi bem aproveitável, lá tem lindos museus e também... – disse Lily, Audrey riu. – o que foi?

- Como se você tivesse pensado em museus,né Lily? - brincou a loira. – sabe James, você teve bastante concorrente lá.

- Hã? – James se deu por desentendido mas sabia do que Audrey falava, aliás, não era só ele que achava Lily bonita, era umas das mais belas da escola.

- Esse daí não tem jeito mesmo. – murmurou Sirius. – Até que enfim, chegamos.

Infelizmente não puderam descer assim que estacionaram, tinham que esperar a multidão de alunos que passava, enquanto isso Sirius e Audrey haviam sumido, precisavam conversar, segundo o garoto, e Remus ajudava, com a função de monitor, os alunos, de repente Lily se viu sozinha com James, ele se ofereceu para ajuda-la carregar as malas.

- Vem, aqui está lotado. – disse o garoto a puxando pela mão. Seus olhos se cruzaram, e Lily teve certeza do que viu ali, e do que pretendia fazer. – hãããã, Lily, eu queria falar com você. –viu que a garota nada falava, e aproveitou. – eu sei que não é a hora nem nada, mas é que estou muito curioso, para a resposta da minha última pergunta.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Sei que está cansada de meus pedidos constantes, eu também estou, por isso, vai ser o primeiro e o último pedido do ano escolar.

- Ja...Potter, o ano escolar não começou... – murmurou Lily, não sabia se estava pronta para já lhe dar a resposta.

- Não interessa, é o seguinte (N/A: o preço da vaca é cento e vinte, mas como ela é pulguenta a gente faz por oitenta... ahã...desculpa) – disse o maroto começando a suar, mas não havia mais jeito. – quer sair comigo?

Silêncio.

- Lily?

- Eu, eu... eu, posso pensar? – perguntou a garota insegura. James se aproximou de Lily, estavam bem pertos, quase se encostando...

- Srta. Evans! – ouviram a McGonagall chamá-la, James se afastou. – posso saber onde estava ?

- Estive aqui o tempo todo,professora. – respondeu Lily serenamente, James olhava dela para a professora.

- Er... bem, o diretor precisa falar com você. – disse, e olhou para James. – antes do jantar e da cerimônia, por isso não demore. – Lily corou, no que James sorriu.

- Prometo pensar, muito bem, depois nos falamos. – disse Lily saindo na mesma direção que a professora.

- Pelo menos não ganhei um não de cara. – murmurou James carregando o resto das coisas, as deixando no meio da escada, de lá sabia que encontraria tudo no dormitório, e seguiu para o Salão Principal.

Todos os alunos estavam acomodados quando Profº Dumbledore entrou, se silenciaram rapidamente, James riu, nunca entendia bem esse poder que o diretor tinha sobre os alunos, um simples sinal e puft. Assistiram à seleção das casas para os novatos, e quando se encerrou, Dumbledore se levantou, e nesse momento Lily entrou no Salão discretamente e sentou-se perto de Audrey, o garoto a olhou, mas logo voltaram a atenção para Dumbledore.

- Bom retorno para todos, aos alunos novos um bom começo, aos velhos... – e olhou para a turma no sétimo ano. – um grande recomeço, espero. – e fixou seu olhar em Lily, a garota assentiu. – Bem, o velho aviso, é terminantemente proibida a entrada na floresta, e o nosso zelador Filch pediu para que informasse a vocês que a lista de regras se encontra em sua sala, e se quiserem e segundo ele devem, ir ver estará a disposição, sem querer animar vocês, mas são mais de 300 regras, então... – os alunos riram – agora, antes que me achem um velho chato, que se inicie o jantar: - apareceu vários tipos de comida nas mesas das casas, e os alunos prazerosos começaram a comer.

James e Remus conversavam sobre o ano que os aguardava, Sirius comia que nem um louco, estava morto de fome e não comera nada na viagem inteira, Peter havia sumido, James percebeu isso quando se virou para falar com o amigo:

- Mas cadê o Peter? – perguntou apontando o lugar vago para Sirius e Remus, o primeiro balanço os ombros e Remus vasculhava o salão com o olhar.

- Ele não está aqui. – murmurou para o amigo. – Relaxe, come que depois vamos atrás dele.

Audrey morria de curiosidade para saber onde Lily estivera, não deixando a ruiva comer em paz.

- Mas, onde você estava? – perguntou pela décima vez.

- Tá, estava na sala do diretor. – murmurou Lily.

- Ah, quê? – gritou Audrey, os mais perto delas olharam assustados, e Lily encontrou o olhar de James, sorriu e voltou-se para a amiga brava:

- Não grite! É, eu estava na sala de Dumbledore. – repetiu.

- Mas, porque? – perguntou Audrey falando mansamente agora. – quer dizer, o ano letivo nem começou, e você já foi para a direção? Aliás, você quase nunca apronta e...

- Dá para calar essa boca Audrey? – disse Lily brava. – tenho uma coisa mais importante para lhe dizer do que o meu começo de ano letivo, vai me escutar? – a loira assentiu, temendo irritar Lily. – o James me chamou para sair.

- Já tão cedo? – perguntou Audrey estupefata.

- É, também estranhei, mas ele disse que esse foi o primeiro do ano e o último. – contou Lily.

- E você...?

- Disse que vou pensar.

- Mas... Lily! – chamou Audrey gritando de novo. – desculpe, você me disse que ia aceitar, e

- Acontece Srta. Driscoll, que não posso depois de quase três anos negando de repente, aceitar de primeira um convite do Potter, entenda isso. – retrucou Lily. – eu acho que estou realmente gostando dele, e dessa vez a resposta não vai ser um não.

Audrey sorriu para a amiga, e não muito longe Sirius e Remus faziam o mesmo para James, que contara sobre a resposta de Lily.

N/A: olha eu de novo!!!! pois é tive que terminar esse capitulo assim, se não daqui a pouco estaria mais para um livro..huahauhau, mudando de assunto, o que acharam? Razoável? Bom? Péssimo? Deplorável? Ótimo? Para responder já sabem, né? É só apertar o botãozinho ali em baixo... agora uma coisa legal, eu acho, vcs vão escolher onde vai ser o primeiro encontro da Lily e do James, não se esqueçam, ele não pode decepciona-la...huahuahuahuahua.. vou ficando por aqui...bjokas, até ao próximo e mais uma vez obrigada!


	4. Sim

Disclamer: realmente é muita maldade ter que colocar que não sou dona de nenhum desses personagens, por que se fosse, com certeza..eu já disse... não faria tanto sucesso...bjos e aproveitem o cap.. esse é bom..eu garanto!!

Capítulo 3 – Sim 

- Audrey! – gritava Lily para a amiga do lado da porta do banheiro. – ande logo! Vamos chegar um ano atrasadas. – reclamou.

- Aff, pronto, tô aqui! - disse a loira saindo do banheiro. – para de gritar, você sabe que nem todo mundo está preocupado se vamos chegar um ano ou vinte atrasadas, vamos logo Srta. Evans, tô com fome. – disse saindo do dormitório.

- E agora ainda tá com pressa? – debochou Lily alcançando a amiga. – eu mereço.

- Aliás, Lil, você tem que dar a reposta logo para o James. – comentou Audrey quando estavam sentadas à mesa, servindo Lily e se servindo de salsichas e ovos.

- Eu sei. –murmurou a ruiva.

- E?

- Depois a gente conversa sobre isso, o Black está vindo para cá. – respondeu Lily. – bom dia, Black.

- Bom dia Lily, bom dia Audrey. – disse o moreno se sentando ao lado da ruiva. – animada?

- Para a aula? Muito, porque? – respondeu a garota desconfiada.

- Er, não, na verdade eu quero mesmo saber se você vai aceitar o Pontas dessa vez ou não. – Sirius foi direto ao ponto.

- Olha Sirius, eu não sei.

- Estranho, porque você sempre teve a resposta da ponta da língua... – comentou o moreno, Lily riu, era verdade.

- Mas, é que, é que dessa vez é diferente, entende? Ele disse que o último pedido, e por mais que eu venha dizendo não a mais de um ano, estou inclinada a aceitar. – confessou Lily, um pouco corada, na verdade timidez nunca fora um problema para ela, Audrey sorriu para Sirius e assentiu, o garoto fez o mesmo. – que foi?

- Eu acho que você realmente deveria aceitar. – continuou Sirius. – porque minha cara ruivinha, essa é de verdade o último convite.

- Você está brincando?! – exclamou Audrey, que até então não dera sua opinião.

- De maneira nenhuma Aud, o James me falou que não vai mais insistir. – contou o garoto e se levantando completou: - disse que machuca os dois, e muito.

- Black! – chamou Lily, mas ele havia saído do salão.

- Lily, veja que horas são?! Estamos cinco minutos atrasadas! – alertou Audrey, as duas saíram correndo pelo salão. O professor nem se queixou, aliás, quando Slughorn desse uma bronca em Lily Evans, choveria abacaxis caramelizados, e pode apostar ele amaria.

Estavam preparando uma poção que já haviam visto no terceiro ano, mas como nesse ano revisariam a maioria das coisas... James e Sirius cochichavam, às vezes Remus também participava, e Peter estava muito ocupado copiando as anotações dos amigos.

- Tô falando sério cara, acho que dessa vez você consegue. – murmurou Sirius enquanto ria.

- Almofadinhas, não sou assim tão confiante. –riu James do entusiasmo do amigo, anos de não, renderam para alguma coisa. – mas mudando de assunto, eu não entendo como o Snape consegue ser tão... argh, o que ele está fazendo? Risca esse livro desde o primeiro ano!

- Como? – o moreno também se virou e viu Snape, rabiscando algo em seu livro e anotando novamente. – Porque está preocupado com o Snape? Nem a Lily, liga mais para ele.

James riu a esse comentário, era verdade, no último ano Lily não defendera muito Snape, e depois do ocorrido no trem isso com certeza prevaleceria, era os que os marotos mais queriam.

O sinal bateu e a sala foi esvaziando, mais do que já estava, pouquíssimos alunos conseguiram passar para o sétimo ano de Poções, tiveram que optar por outro curso.

- Potter, posso falar com você? – ouviram Lily chamar, James olhou e viu que Audrey e Sirius haviam empurrado Remus e Peter dali, não que o primeiro precisasse, mas Peter não havia se tocado ainda.

- Claro. – respondeu James abrindo a porta para ela passar e seguindo Lily, uma pontinha de esperança começou a surgir, porém não queria se iludir. – o que é?

- Bem, eu pensei no seu pedido, e como é o último ano e tal. – Lily respirou fundo, James olhou preocupado. – estou bem, eu aceito sair com você. – e sorriu.

James a abraçou e a rodou no ar, estava muito feliz.

- James, me larga, por favor, as pessoas estão começando a olhar. – disse Lily sorrindo.

- Lily, você não sabe o quanto... puts. – desabafou James. – Prometo que vou me comportar.

- Eu sei. – concordou Lily. – E James, saiba que não aceitei por pena, e sim por que sei que mudou muito, e agora não abomino você, admiro.

James não conseguiu dizer nada, sua vontade de verdade era dar um beijo em Lily, mas sabia que poderia acabar com suas chances se fizesse isso, e poderia realizar seu desejo no encontro.

- Agora vamos, se não, acabaremos chegando atrasados na próxima aula. – chamou Lily, os seguiram juntos para a sala, Audrey não esperou nem a aula terminar, se bem que já sabia o que acontecera, Lily a avisara antes de ir falar com James, e o sorriso no rosto do maroto denunciava tudo.

- E aí?

- Aud, eu não sabia que o James era tão, sei lá, sabe, queria tanto sair comigo, ele ficou feliz. – contou Lily.

- Larga de ser modesta Lily. – brincou Audrey rindo, recebendo um olhar de desaprovação do professor. – O James ama você, ele deve estar nas nuvens.

As duas riram e voltaram a prestar atenção na aula.

- Você devia confiar mais me mim, Pontas. –comentou Sirius.

- Você é tão humilde, que quando morrer vai precisar de dois caixões. – disse James rindo. – um para você e outro para seu grande ego.

Os marotos riam com o comentário.

- Aí que você se engana, vai ter muitas garotas que vão querer ir junto comigo...huahua.

- James, você já sabe onde levar a Lily? – perguntou Remus ao amigo, enquanto Sirius se recuperava.

- Já, mas não me peçam para contar... – disse James, com um sorriso maroto e um olhar malicioso.

N/A: me desculpem o capitulo curto, mas é que agora, vocês vão escolher o lugar de encontro deles,lembra? Então é isso, as opções,são:

Não faço a mínima idéia, por isso vocês que vão escolher...

pois é estou completamente sem imaginação para o lugar de encontro, mas até lá tem coisas a rolar..bjokas...até o próximo, e não se esqueçam das review. Prometo que no próximo capítulo respondo as reviews direitinho,ok?? Mas muito obrigada mesmo à **Mah Pires **( viu? postei o mais rápido que pude...),** Thaty **(não te decepcionei..huahua..não foi um não..ainda bem, senão íamos ter que dar um jeito de a Lily se tocar..), **Pitzie **(ahh me desculpe se ficou um pouco rápido, mas é que eu falo rápido, então creio que escrevo assim também..vou tentar colocar de um jeito q dê para entender mais,ok? Nham você não está se intrometendo... eu não tinha percebido isso.. me vez ver um lado q tenho que mehorar..obrigada)


	5. Acerto

Disclmeir: Nada é meu.tudo da J.k..infleizmente...porque eu queria o Sirius para mim...mas ele está perdido por aí..boa leitura..

**Capítulo 4 – Acerto**

Lily estava sentada da sala comunal fazendo seus deveres, os professores não estavam nem um pouco apiedosos com os alunos do sétimo ano, quando ouviu um barulho do lado de fora, não deu muita atenção e voltou sua atenção, quando ouviu a voz de Audrey.

- O que é isso? – Lily foi para fora e viu que uma garota morena apontava o dedo para Audrey e Sirius, não foi difícil imaginar o que acontecera, com certeza a garota já havia ficado com Sirius essa semana, e não deve ter gostado de vê-lo com outra, principalmente com Audrey, todos sabiam que no final da semana ou do dia, ele sempre voltava para ela, e que ela era a única garota que tinha a total atenção dele.

- Você fica quieta Driscoll, por que o assunto ainda é entre mim e o Black. – gritou a garota. – realmente eu não entendo o porque de você ainda ir atrás das garotas desse colégio, se sabe que sempre vai ter essa daí te esperando..como um cãozinho. – alfinetou a garota, Lily percebeu na hora que ela não devia ter falado isso, Audrey odiava que as pessoas interpretassem dessa forma seu relacionamento com Sirius, por mais que às vezes fosse verdade.

- Olha, eu até ia te dar razão, sabe, mas você falou demais, tá na hora de aprender a ficar calada, e pensar muito bem antes de falar. – Audrey tirou a varinha do bolso, e antes que a garota tivesse chance de pegar a sua: - _Silêncio, _pronto assim tá bem melhor, veja pelo lado bom, você vai poupar as suas cordas vocais, porque seus gritos não iam adiantar de nada para esse aqui. – e apontou para Sirius. – também sei que o espetáculo está muito bom, mas não gosto de ter as atenções voltadas para mim, então tchau. – e quando ia saindo viu Lily encostada na parede e correu para a amiga.

- Gostei da sua performance. – e as duas caíram na risada. – vamos comer alguma coisa?

- Já terminou de estudar? – perguntou Audrey surpresa.Lily assentiu rindo. –então vamos.

As duas seguiram para a cozinha (N/A:vocês sabem,né? Daquela admiração que os elfos têm por servir..então pode imaginar o alvoroço) estava parecendo uma feira de peixe, como Lily disse, mas viram que havia mais pessoas além das duas lá, James estava sentado conversando com alguns elfos., Remus comia sentado ao seu lado, e Pedro estava perto das bombas de creme. James foi o primeiro que as viu:

- Olá! – disse, Remus olhou para onde o amigo falara, e cumprimentou as garotas com a cabeça. – o que estão fazendo perdidas por aqui?

- Bem, não estamos perdidas, a Lily veio recuperar as forças, por que parece uma maquininha de tanto que estuda na primeira semana de aula, e eu vim me distanciar um pouco das fãs do Sirius. – explicou Audrey rapidamente, enquanto Lily pedia o que iam comer.

- Como assim? – perguntou Remus. – Você brigou com ele?

- Não, mas é que umas das _raparigas_ dele se achou no direito de se intrometer, mas fiz ela ficar caladinha rapidinho. – disse a loira.

- E como fez. – ouviram Sirius na porta. – a garota está fervendo de raiva. – se sentou ao lado dela e a enlaçou pela cintura. – por que me deixou sozinho,lá?

- Tá na hora de vocês lidar com seus problemas,mas esse era fogo,hein?? – brincou Audrey, e se separou dele, não gostava muito dessa agarração, quando estavam todos juntos.

- Quando é o passeio para Hogsmeade? – perguntou Peter, se juntando ao grupo.

- Nossa, do nada... acho que daqui três semanas, se não me engano. – respondeu Lily, tentando não rir, cochichou para Audrey: - esse realmente estava prestando atenção na conversa,hein?? – mas como Audrey não era totalmente discreta gargalhou, ao que os garotos a olharam. – não foi nada, ela só está um pouquinho alegre.

- Lily, eu posso falar com você? – perguntou James se aproximando da garota.

- Tem que ser agora? – disse Lily com cara de manha – eu estou morrendo de fome! – explicou. James sorriu.

- Depois que você acabar de comer nós vamos,pode ser? – a garota assentiu. – agora Padfoot, você tem que me contar esse lance direito, quem era?

- A Paolla Klar, sabe, da corvinal? – falou Sirius olhando meio que sentido para Audrey.

- Mas ela já não tinha largado do seu pé? – riu James.

- Tinha, mas pelo visto ela acha que ex sempre tem vez. – respondeu Sirius. – Prongs, eu vou voltar para a sala comunal, tá? Depois a gente conversa... – e foi saindo. – hei ruivinha! – Lily olhou – cuidado para o James não te agarrar nos corredores..porque do jeito que esse daí tá ansioso por um encontro com você. – Lily riu e James jogou uma tortinha, que acertou na porta.

- Tem que treinar mais a sua mira Potter, ah me esqueci, Potter's nunca acertam. – disse Snape que adentrava na cozinha.

- O que está fazendo aqui Snape? – perguntou Lily.

- Não lhe devo explicações. – respondeu rudemente. – agora defende o Potter,é??

- Não defendi ninguém, só não agüento olhar para essa sua cara, ainda mais quando estou comendo. – retrucou Lily. – Potter, a gente pode ir agora?!

James encolheu os ombros e abriu a porta para ela passar, Remus, Audrey e Peter acompanharam o casal até metade do caminho, mas tiveram que seguir para a sala comunal enquanto James levava Lily para os jardins.

- Acho que aqui ninguém vai nos ouvir. – murmurou parando perto da Floresta Proibida.

- Também, estamos praticamente fora dos limites de Hogwarts. – ironizou Lily, mas não com a voz irritada ou algo do tipo. – então o que você quer falar comigo?

James não falou nada, e se formou um silêncio meio que constrangedor, na opinião de Lily, mas esperaria ele dizer, seja lá o que fosse.

- Bem na verdade não tenho nada para te falar. – disse olhando para ela, que fez de interrogação.

- Como assim??? – perguntou Lily estupefata. – Potter, você não me trouxe até aqui para ficarmos em silêncio, é? – de repente percebeu que devia ter ficado quieta, James arrumaria um jeito de deixa-la constrangida por causa do que disse.

- Olha que eu conheço uma maneira de você me deixar quieto e você também, mas não sei se vai querer, ou vai? – disse com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Não. – Lily foi seca. – Então vamos voltar? – disse se virando para voltar para o castelo, James segurou seu braço:

- Epa, epa. – chamou. – eu ainda não disse o que viemos fazer aqui.

- E eu nem quero saber. – retrucou Lily.

James sorriu.

- Eu só quero ficar sozinho com você Lily. – disse ele com a voz mais meiga que na opinião de Lily ela já tinha ouvido. – posso pedir isso?

Lily realmente ficou constrangida com o pedido dele, geralmente James não pedia opinião do que fazer, agia.

- Eu não sei, sabe, daqui a pouco vai escurecer e...

- Você está fugindo de mim. – sentenciou James. – tem medo de ficar comigo sozinha e acabar dizendo algo que eu não deva ficar sabendo.

- Nada a vê – falou Lily,mas ela sabia que era verdade, já estava gostando demais dele, para se arriscar desse jeito, mas como era orgulhosa. – está bem. Nós vamos ficar aqui, como duas amebas.

- Já disse que posso transforma isso em algo muito melhor. - provocou James e Lily resolveu mexer um pouco com ele.

- Não creio que você consiga, não tão bem!

- Está duvidando de mim? – perguntou ele se aproximando. – acho que não se deve brincar comigo dessa forma Srta.Evans. – e enlaçando pela cintura sussurrou. – ou quer experimentar?

- Tente. – disse Lily aproximando seus rostos, percebeu que James ficou confuso.

- Você está me provocando, sabia? – avisou ele.No que Lily somente encolheu os ombros, e não desfez o contato com os olhos de James, os dois estavam provocando um ao outro, sendo que o que mais queriam era o contato de seus lábios.

- Geralmente tenho esse poder. – provocou Lily.

- Já percebi. – concordou James, já não suportando mais a idéia de te-la tão perto. – posso te beijar sem ganhar um tapa ou algo do gênero?

Lily riu, geralmente os garotos não perguntavam se podiam beijar, na primeira oportunidade "atacavam", mas James era diferente , pelo menos reconhecia isso. Ela concordou com a cabeça, e levantou os olhos para ele, que sorriu e a beijou, começou suavemente, como jamais beijou outra garota antes, e Lily sentiu o coração elevar-se aos céus, enquanto os lábios de James pressionavam os seus com força, e Lily percebeu que realmente estava apaixonada por James Potter.

Encerraram o beijo com selinhos, até estarem estabelecidos para falarem. James não cabia em si de tão feliz, e Lily não podia se sentir diferente.

- Você quer voltar? – perguntou ele carinhosamente.

- Acho melhor. – disse Lily.

- Então vamos. – caminharam de mãos dadas, era como se tivesse feito um trato, assim que chegaram na sala comunal seus amigos estavam lá. James se juntou com os marotos em um canto da sala e Lily procurava Audrey com o olhar. E viu Sirius vindo em sua direção.

- Você sabe o onde está a Audrey? – perguntou ainda olhando em volta.

- Deve estar em um desses armários amigando com o Parker – Scott. – resmungou mal – humorado.

- O Charles?

- Esse mesmo. – confirmou. – só que não tente atrapalhar ela está bem amigável hoje. – ironizou.

Lily bufou e subiu para seu dormitório, nem foi se despedir de James, aliás, ainda não haviam acertado as coisas realmente, mesmo que parecesse isso.

Já passava das onze horas quando a porta do dormitório abriu e passou por ela uma Audrey toda desarrumada.

- Onde você estava? – sussurrou Lily para a amiga. – estava preocupada.

- Não precisa, eu sei me cuidar. – respondeu Audrey, mas viu o olhar de Lily. – tudo bem, preciso de ajuda de vez em quando... – depois olhou rindo maliciosamente para Lily.- o que aconteceu,hein? Pelo jeito não brigou com o James, não está nervosa...

- Não, não briguei.

- Vai me contar tudinho, mas deixa eu tomar um banho primeiro. – e vendo que Lily lançava um olhar de zoação, completou – não aconteceu nada de mais,hunf!

- Eu não disse nada. – gargalhou Lily.

- É mas pensou!

- Vai tomar banho,vai. – Audrey foi empurrada pela ruivinha. – você está começando a feder..huahuahua

- Haha, não achei engraçado.

- Não era para você achar mesmo. – continuou Lily, e antes de fechar a porta acrescentou. – os palhaços não podem achar graça de suas próprias atuações. – falou parecendo uma professora. E as duas riram.

N/A: oiii... olha eu passeando por aqui de novo... a gente, que coisa feia, não comentam, vou ter que tomar providências... mas muito obrigada a quem comentou...


	6. Rolos

Disclamer:... nada meu.. tudo da J.K...

N/A: Desculpa a demora para atualizar...tudo bem que não comentam e não deram a sugestão q eu pedi.. gente ONDE VAI SER O ENCONTRO VOCÊS QUE VÃO ESCOLHER.. tô falando sério.. se pelo menos uma pessoa não der opinião...vou ser obrigada a jogar uma bomba atômica e matar todos os personagens..obrigada a quem comenta...esse capítulo não vai ter nada d+, porque o encontro vai ter q esperar..

**Capítulo 5 – Rolos**

Audrey ficou muito feliz em saber que Lily e James estavam se acertando, quando acordou sua amiga ainda permanecia dormindo, resolveu descer, pois não sabia o que carga d'água a fez se levantar tão cedo. Ao chegar na sala comunal viu que James também estava lá.

- Bom dia. – disse o garoto bocejando.

Audrey acenou com a cabeça e se sentou na poltrona perto da lareira.

- Acordou cedo,hein? – brincou.

- É, perdi o sono, mas você também levantou bem cedo, o que aconteceu? – perguntou James olhando para a amiga. – Que eu saiba teve um encontro ontem...huahuahua

- Engraçadinho, o encontro foi ontem mesmo, não se estendeu. – explicou a garota ficando corada.

- Que coisa feia Aud, eu não falei nada, mente pervertida. – disse James fazendo cara de santo, e os dois começaram a rir.

- Mas, como ficou sabendo que eu tive um encontrou ontem?- perguntou Audrey curiosa, os únicos que sabiam era Lily, e mesmo assim só depois que chegou.

- Ahn, Sirius teve o prazer de ver vocês nos corredores. – explicou James sorrindo. – e não gostou nem um pouco.

- Hunf! Como se ele tivesse alguma autoridade de gostar ou não de algo. – retrucou Audrey emburrada.

- Você teve algum motivo para sair com outro? – perguntou James sondando os olhos da amiga, Audrey percebeu que ele queria alguma informação para Sirius.

- Não, eu acho, mas se tanto interessa ao Sirius saber o porquê de eu ter saído com o Charles, diga que Paolla Klar é uma boa sugestão. – Audrey se levantou e subiu para o dormitório, Lily já estava desperta e as duas foram se arrumar para descer e tomar café.

James não se demorou muito na sala comunal, resolveu subir e dar a dica ao Sirius, esse não tinha gostado nem um pouco de ver Audrey com outro.

- Porque essa cara risonha? – perguntou Sirius atirando um travesseiro no amigo. – viu a Lily,foi?

James sorriu, estava louco para encontrar Lily logo, e ter a prova do que aconteceu, o que ainda não acreditava verdadeiramente.

- Não tive essa sorte! – respondeu James sorrindo, e então resolveu brincar com Sirius. – Mas encontrei a Srta.Driscoll.

- Aud? – falou Sirius olhando para o amigo curioso.

- E tem alguma outra Driscoll por aqui? – zombou James. – Agora eu sei porque ela saiu com o Charles ontem.

- Porque?

- Na verdade ela só me deu um nome, mas deve fazer muito significado para você. – disse James, Sirius estava louco de curiosidade.

- Qual? – perguntou o garoto.

- Paolla Klar.

- Eu não acredito nisso. – murmurou Sirius. – ela saiu com aquele Parker – Scott por causa do que houve com a Klar?

- Sirius, certeza que foi só o escândalo que houve com a Klar ontem? – perguntou James, mas já sabia a resposta.

- Bem... Não. – respondeu o garoto se sentando. – depois que sai da cozinha encontrei a Paolla, e bem acabamos ficando.- contou Sirius – mas, é que a Audrey estava vindo logo atrás com o Remus, e bem.. você sabe, ela viu.

- Você realmente não presta. – acusou James rindo, já esperava isso do amigo.

- Ué, a Audrey não me deu bola na cozinha, e não fez nenhum comentário, nem nada quando me viu. – opinou Sirius tentando se livrar da culpa.

- Claro que não, para que fazer um comentário se ela podia depois ter um encontro com um dos "melhores amigos" seu? - ironizou James – só não foi pior porque foi o Parker-Scott e não o Snape.

- Com certeza, mas foi grave o suficiente.

- Será que dá para os dois descerem logo? Eu estou com fome. – falou Remus abrindo a porta.

- Não tinha te visto. – disse James. – Ouviu a conversa?

- Sim, e tô de acordo com o Sirius, foi ruim o bastante. – concordou.

- Vamos ver o que acontece no decorrer do dia. – murmurou James.

A primeira aula dos setimanistas era Transfiguração, o que não deu para conversarem muito, McGonagall os colocaria em detenção direto. Audrey viu Sirius entrar e lhe lançar um olhar, mas não ligou, sabia o que o maroto estava pensando, mas estava mais atenta ao que acontecia com Lily e James, a troca de olhares foi percebida pelos amigos do maroto, e Audrey sabia o que tinha acontecido.

-Alguém está apaixonada. – cantarolou para Lily. A ruiva sorriu sem graça.

- Pare! – pediu – vamos logo pegar um lugar. – e puxou Aud para uma carteira bem à frente a professora.

A aula correu normalmente, na hora do almoço Sirius foi até as garotas.

- Audrey, posso falar com você?

- Que coisa feia Sirius, não viu que não estou sozinha? – provocou a garota.

- Desculpe Lily, boa tarde, tudo bem? – cumprimentou Sirius, Lily sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça, estava se divertindo com Audrey. – Pronto, agora nós podemos conversar?

Audrey encolheu os ombros, eles saíram, Sirius na frente.

- Achei que quisesse falar comigo. – murmurou Aud.

- E quero, mas em um lugar seguro. – disse Sirius continuando à frente sem olhar para a garota. – nesse castelo as paredes têm ouvidos.

Finalmente chegaram em uma sala que Sirius abriu a porta e deu lugar para ela passar.

- Obrigada. – falou Audrey entrando e se sentando em uma carteira. – fale!

- Porque ficou com o Charles? – perguntou Sirius olhando para a garota.

- Eu quis.

- O que? – gritou Sirius, ela havia sido bem direta – Aud, você sabe que eu odeio esse garoto desde antes de Hogwarts.

- E eu com isso? – retrucou Audrey, na verdade estava cansada de Sirius poder fazer o que bem entender e ela não. – quem o beijou foi eu, não você.

- Mas você é minha ga...

- Sua o que, Sirius? – Audrey se levantou e foi até ao garoto. – Pode deixar que eu mesma respondo. – disse ao ver ele abrir a boca. – Nada, é isso que eu sou sua, nada, ou então sua "cachorrinha" como a Paolla teve o prazer de destacar ontem.

- E desde quando você liga para o que as pessoas falam? – perguntou Sirius, agora estava curioso para saber o que Audrey realmente sentia.

- Nunca liguei. – concordou Audrey, ao que Sirius encolheu os ombros. – mas ontem foi gota que faltava para eu transbordar.

- Quer dizer q...

- Quieto, agora você vai ouvir. – interrompeu Audrey. – Sirius, nós temos um "rolo" desde quando?

- Desde do terceiro ano.

- É, e quantas vezes eu tive que ouvir uma garota dar chilique por que eu tinha "roubado" o namorado delas?

- Muitas. – concordou Sirius, agora estava começando a entender onde Audrey queria chegar.

- Mas a tonta aqui escutava os escândalos, ajudava a garota e depois continuava com você, mas ontem, só porque eu não quis ficar com você depois do showzinho da Klar você foi correndo para a garota?! Por favor,né? Pensei que pelo menos um pouco de respeito havia entre a gente.

- Mas claro que há respeito Aud, só que não foi isso que eu vim questionar, a pergunta foi por que o Charles, existem outros garotos em Hogwarts sabia? – disse Sirius irônico.

- Aham, mas ele é diferente.

- Diferente como?

- Sirius, ele é totalmente o oposto de você. – falou Audrey se sentando. – Os garotos dessa escola geralmente querem seguir a performance do Sr.Black, o Charles não.

- Que ótimo, agora você vai elogiar ele na minha frente?! – resmungou o maroto.

- Você que perguntou, e outra eu fiquei com ele por estava louca para fazer isso a muito tempo, mas sempre tinha aquela coisa, de "oh, o Charles e o Sirius se odeiam", e tirava o corpo fora. – desabafou Audrey.

- Ele já tinha te convidado outras vezes?

- Claro.

- E você nunca me contou?

- Escuta por acaso, é você que paga as minhas despesas ou algo do gênero? – retrucou a garota fingindo pensar. – Não, então, porque teria que contar o que acontece comigo?

- Ok, você está muito engraçadinha. – disse Sirius. – Você vai continuar com ele?

- Ah, então é isso que quer saber? – falou Audrey sorrindo. – fica tranqüilo Sirius, eu não vou continuar com ele. – o garoto suspirou aliviado. – Mas se acontecer, eu te aviso,quando quiser falar com você novamente, Black.

- Ei! – Sirius chamou, quando a garota já estava na porta. Audrey se virou. – Você está brava comigo?

- Muito! – respondeu ela séria, mas depois sorriu irônica. – Mas também pode ficar sossegado quanto a isso, não vou fazer um escândalo quando tiver com alguma garota por aí, porque não quero conversa com você tão cedo.

- Aud! – ele chamou novamente mas a garota tinha saído batendo a porta. – então um rolo de quatro anos acaba assim? – murmurou, saindo da sala também. Encontrou Lily no meio do caminho.

- Nossa que cara! – exclamou a ruiva quando o viu se aproximar. – O que houve?

- Audrey terminou tudo que havia entre a gente. – disse Sirius em um tom dramático.

- Como se você já não tivesse feito isso antes. - retrucou Lily. – Sinceramente Sirius, acho que você acabou com qualquer coisa que tivesse entre vocês ontem, senão muito antes. Não que a Audrey ligue.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou o maroto curioso, realmente não tinha entendido.

- Acorda Sr. Black. – brincou Lily passando a mão na frente do rosto dele.- A Audrey agüentou muita coisa, mas tenho certeza de o que ela queria falar já te disse nessa conversa de vocês, não?

- Com certeza, se não mais. – concordou Sirius, de repente parou de andar e Lily se virou para saber o que tinha acontecido. – como eu só fui perceber agora? Você tá com o James.

- Que é isso agora? Acho que a Audrey deve ter te dado algum susto ou algo do tipo. – disse Lily olhando assustada para ele.

- Nem vem com essa ruivinha. – falou Sirius rindo. – O James estava muito feliz ontem e hoje, e notei os olhares dos dois. Mas que coisa feia, nem me contaram, eu quero ser o padrinho!

- Para com isso Sirius. – riu Lily, e de repente ficou séria. – não acho que se algo acontecer com o Potter há de durar muito, nenhum compromisso dele dura.

- Lily, até parece que você não ouve as coisas que ele grita nos corredores. – descordou Sirius. – você a única garota por quem ele se apaixonou, e não tô mentindo. _Cabeça de Dragão._

Lily ficou parada olhando para Sirius, e depois entrou e subiu direto para o dormitório, na esperança de achar a Audrey por lá, mas a loira devia estar andando pelo castelo, se sentou na cama e ficou pensando no que Sirius dissera, agora tinha certeza do que James dizia, ela era a única. E sorriu com esse pensamento.

A porta do dormitório masculino abriu com força e depois foi batida, James que estava conversando com Remus levantou a cabeça, e viu um Sirius muito bravo deitando na cama.

- Certo, o que houve? – perguntou Remus sentado na cama do amigo.

- Audrey Driscoll.

- Ela não quer mais nada com você,né? – disse Remus.

- Aluado, você é Legilimens?

- Claro que não, que idéia. – murmurou o garoto contrariado. – Mas é que dá para perceber, acho que até o Pontas percebeu isso.

- Ei!, Não precisa falar assim também. – disse James com cara de ofendido.

- Tá, deixa quieto, você acertou Aluado, a Audrey disse que não quer falar comigo tão cedo, quer dizer, isso foi a última coisa que ela disse antes de sair da sala, por que a conversa foi muito irritante. – contou Sirius.

- Eu imagino. – disse James jogando o pomo para cima e o agarrando de novo. – Acho que nisso, ela e a Lily devem ser muito parecidas.

- Com certeza, se a Lily te visse brincando com esse pomo já era Pontas. – brincou Sirius, ao que o maroto agarrou o pomo e o olhou intrigado. – falei com ela quando estava vindo para cá.

- O que você disse Sirius? – perguntou James aflito.

- A gente conversou sobre a Audrey, e depois ela fez um comentário de que "nenhum compromisso seu dura". – falou Sirius.

- Você tá brincando? – perguntou James, ao que Sirius, sacudiu a cabeça.- E agora?

- Calma Pontas, você não deixou eu acabar de falar. – disse Sirius olhando o amigo, se agüentando para não gargalhar. James fez sinal para ele prosseguir. – Mas eu disse uma coisa para ela, que deve ter feito a ruivinha pensar direito nos conceitos dela.

- Espero que seja para melhor, senão em vez de um casamento ou algo do gênero daqui alguns anos, vamos ter um enterro, em semanas. – falou Remus sarcástico.

- Ok, já entendi o recado Almofadinhas, e pode parar com as brincadeiras Aluado. – concordou James. – acho que vou descer, quem sabe encontro a Srta. Driscoll de novo?

- É, só não se esqueça de que ela é sua cunhada de consideração. – retrucou Sirius, não dando bola para a brincadeira do amigo. – só me avise se vir ela com o Charles,ok?

- Pode deixar, vou fazer questão de vir correndo e gritando te avisar. – zombou James descendo para a sala comunal, estava praticamente vazia, mas daqui a pouco encheria, o resto do castelo já estavam terminando a aula do dia, e se arrumariam para o jantar.

Lily ficou esperando que Audrey viesse para o dormitório, mas depois de meia hora a garota ainda não tinha aparecido, resolveu tomar um banho e descer para ler um livro na Sala Comunal.

Quando estava descendo viu que James estava sentando no sofá lendo uma revista bruxa, não parecia muito interessado. Resolveu que estava na hora de assumir seus atos e sentimentos.

- Olá. – cumprimentou sentando na poltrona da frente dele. – Tudo bem?

- Hã? Oi Lily! – respondeu James, não tinha percebido a garota, estava com a revista na mão, mas seus pensamentos estavam exatamente naquela que tinha acabado de lhe falar. – Sim estou bem, e você?

- Também.

- Não te vi o dia todo, a não ser nas aulas. – disse James tentando não ficar nervoso, e se lembrou que era um maroto, e logo colocou um sorriso no rosto.

- Estive com a Audrey, e sabe, ela tava tentando evitar o Sirius. – comentou Lily. – Aliás, como ele está? Não parecia muito bem quando nos vimos a uma meia hora atrás.

- Deitado na cama como se algo muito infeliz tivesse acontecido. – brincou James. – Não acho que tenha afetado tanto assim o rompimento com a Audrey.

- Concordo, e tenho certeza de que a Aud deve estar muito bem agora. – falou Lily, os dois sorriram.

- Eu precisava falar com você. – murmurou James. – pode vir comigo? – chamou se levantando e estendendo a mão para ela.

- Me recordo muito bem do que aconteceu na última vez que aceitei dar um passeio com você Potter. – respondeu Lily aceitando a mão dele.

- Só não vai acontecer de novo se você não quiser Lily. – cochichou em seu ouvido, ao que Lily se arrepiou.

- Vamos logo, porque quero pegar o jantar. – disse a garota saindo na frente.

- Ok.

Os dois saíram da Sala Comunal, James pegou em sua mão e foram andando pelos corredores.

- Humm, Potter, eu acho melhor, não. – disse Lily olhando apontando para as mão juntas.

- E porque não? – retrucou o garoto sorrindo indiferente.

- Porque não quero enfrentar o seu fã-clube. –respondeu Lily sorrindo de volta. – não tão cedo se for para faze-lo.

- Então se prepare Srta.Evans, porque se depender de mim, você ter que enfrentar fãs-clubes bem antes do que imagina. – provocou James a abraçando pela cintura.

- James, o que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou Lily, mas já sabia a resposta, ele a beijou carinhosamente, Lily não ia deixar, mas acabou envolvendo o pescoço dele, e ficaram assim no corredor, quem olhasse de fora veria um casal muito apaixonado.

- Aham, posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? – ouviram uma voz atrás de James, os dois interromperam o beijo e se viraram para ver Audrey sorrindo.

- Você quer me matar do coração? – perguntou Lily colocando a mão no peito. James circundou sua cintura e ficaram assim.

- Essa era a principal meta, pena que não consegui. – disse Audrey rindo mais ainda ao ver os dois abraçados como namorados. Lily mostrou a língua para ela e James riu.

- Belo casal. – murmurou Snape parando à frente de Lily e James, e do lado de Audrey.

- O que faz aqui Ranhoso? – perguntou James olhando Snape com desprezo.

- Poderia falar que sentia muito em te atrapalhar Potter, mas não sinto, e isso aqui é um corredor caso não saiba. – retrucou o garoto olhando Lily. – e estou andando.

- Perdeu alguma coisa Snape? – perguntou Lily, odiava que ficassem a encarando.

- Não, mas posso achar.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – gritou James.

- Não se intrometa James. – sibilou Audrey, ela conhecia muito bem a amiga, para saber que Lily não gostaria nem um pouco de ser defendida por ele.

- Quietos os dois. – disse Lily se soltando de James e indo em direção ao Snape. – Seja lá o que quis dizer com isso Snape não vejo nada que possa achar, não comigo, - viu que o garoto se aproximou. – não queria dar uma de Malfoy, não vai gostar nem um pouco. – murmurou se virando, pegando na mão de Audrey e de James olhando com Snape com muita raiva.

- Tá, não entendi nada, você tem uma coisa a falar comigo depois Lily. – disse Audrey.

- Ninguém precisa entender nada Aud, agora vamos para o Salão, que estou com fome. – respondeu Lily andando, James e Audrey se entreolharam e seguiram a ruiva.

- A propósito Aud, você deixou o Sirius abalado sabia? – brincou James.

- Eu sei, geralmente tenho esse poder. – concordou a garota rindo.

- Você ainda está com o Charles? – perguntou Lily se sentando.James se sentou ao seu lado e Audrey na frente dos dois.

- É a mesma coisa que eu queria saber. – Sirius disse se sentando ao lado de Lily.

- Bem Lily, não eu não estou com o Charles, não fique contente Sirius, não é por sua causa. – respondeu a garota sorrindo.

- Onde você estava Audrey? – falou James olhando para o Sirius e depois para a garota.

- Andando. – disse a garota, os quatros se serviram e começaram a comer. Assim que terminou Audrey se levantou. – Depois a gente se fala Lily, tchau James, Sirius. – e saiu do Salão.

- Nem pensa nisso, Sirius. – murmurou Lily se servindo das batatas.

- Pensar em quê? – perguntou o garoto olhando desentendido para a ruiva.

- Em ir seguir a Aud, ela não vai gostar nem um pouco. – respondeu Lily olhando para o maroto.

- Lily, ele nem se mexeu. – comentou James.

- Não, mas pensou, eu vou subir, tchau para vocês. – disse se levantando. – e cuidado por onde vai,hein? Pode ver coisas não muito agradáveis.

- Espera, eu vou com você. – falou James saindo junto com a garota.

- Coisas não muito agradáveis? Só pode estar relacionado com a Audrey, maldita hora me que o James perdeu o mapa. – murmurou Sirius saindo também do Salão, mas não seguiu o caminho para a torre da Grifinória, foi por outro corredor.

Mesmo que não tinha vontade de ver Audrey com algum outro garoto, não podia ficar curioso, ainda mais com a deixa de Lily. Continuou andando, passou por algumas passagens, até que viu no corredor para a biblioteca um casal na parede, em um verdadeiro amasso, não reconheceu a garota, mas o garoto sim, era Luke Bourny da corvinal, continuou andando, mas esbarrou em uma armadura, o que fez o casal se separar.

- Me desculpem. – disse ao ver o acontecido, mas parou. – Aud?

- O que faz aqui Sirius? – perguntou a garota surpresa.

- Eu tava andando, com licença. – disse fazendo um feitiço para a armadura voltar ao seu lugar.

- Ei Black! – chamou Luke. – a Paolla estava te procurando.

**- ** Luke, é melhor a gente ir andando. – chamou Audrey pegando na mão do garoto e saindo pelo corredor, ele murmurou algo me seu ouvido que a fez rir.

Sirius seguiu para a Sala comunal, viu Lily e James sentados junto no sofá e sorriu, finalmente eles se acertaram já estava mais do que na hora.

- Sirius! – chamou Lily ao ver o amigo os olhando. – você tá legal?

- Tô, estava me lembrando de que se o James tentasse sentar perto de você à um ano atrás, com certeza teria uma noite na Ala Hospitalar. – disse o garoto gargalhando.

- Engraçadinho.- falou James. – senta aí, onde você estava?

- Andando.

- Já ouvi isso hoje, mas dessa vez quero saber onde. – disse Lily, afinal, Audrey tinha lhe dado a mesma resposta, mas prometeu contar ao voltar.

- Devia ter seguido seu conselho ruivinha. – concordou Sirius. – eu vi a Audrey.

- Sabia, sabe Sirius de vez em quando é bom me ouvir. – retrucou Lily um pouco mal-humorada, avisou o garoto justamente para evitar um encontro assim. – eu tentei evitar que se esbarrassem.

- A questão não é os dois se encontrarem, por que isso vai acontecer ocasionalmente, mas sim se ela estava ou não sozinha, acertei? – disse Remus se juntando ao grupo.

- Aluado você tem que parar com essa mania de ouvir as coisas e entrar na conversa. – repreendeu James, fingindo bravo e depois sorriu – é falta de educação.

- A convivência com você e com o Sirius resulta nisso Pontas. – concordou Remus.

- Os dois podem discutir isso depois. – interrompeu Lily. – Então Sirius, ela estava sozinha?

- Não.

- Tava com o Charles? Eu não acredito. – exclamou James.

- Também não.

- Como assim? Você tá querendo dizer que ela está com outro garoto? Uau! – comentou James rindo.

- Uau porque James? – perguntou Audrey parando ao lado de Lily.

Eles levantaram a cabeça assustados.

- Porque, bem Aud, ontem você estava com um, hoje com outro?! É estranho. – disse Remus.

- Não é estranho, aliás, tive um excelente professor, não é Black? – falou a garota, depois olhou para a Lily. – você pode subir comigo? Ou está muito ocupada?  
- Não, sem problemas. – respondeu Lily se levantando.

- Vixi, te dispensou legal em Pontas? - zombou Sirius.

- Não dispensei ninguém Sirius, com licença garotos, boa noite! – disse saindo em direção à escada.

- Tchau, boa noite, e James. – falou Audrey se virando para o maroto. – eu dou um jeito de ela descer aqui antes de ir dormir, pode esperar. – o garoto sorriu para a amiga.

- Aud, você vem ou não? – gritou Lily da escada.

- Aham.

As duas subiram a escada em silêncio, depois que entraram no dormitório, Audrey falou:

- Lily, o Luke me pediu em namoro. – suspirou Audrey.

- O que? – exclamou a ruiva se levantando.

N/A: bem pessoal a fic teve mais conteúdo do que eu imaginava, estava querendo mesmo mostrar mais ou menos como era a relação da Audrey e do Sirius, mas acho que tomou outro rumo, dependendo eu coloco ela de volta, vocês podem a opinião de vocês... e por favor não se esqueça do lugar do encontro.. eu tô falando sério...e se alguém quiser opinar sobre o que ocorreu com a Audrey e o Sirius, fiquem a vontade, as criticas sempre são bem vindas, obrigada.. e por favor gente..não custa nada apertar aquele botãozinho roxo ali... só vai custar mais uns minutinhos dando a felicidade para uma escritora novata...beijos até o próximo capítulo...que pode demorar, só depende de vocês!


	7. Plano

Disclamer: sinceramente não sei porque tenho que colocar isso.. se esses personagens fossem meus..tirando a Audrey, Luke e o Charles, eu não estaria sentada aqui escrevendo isso...então é isso.. é tudo da J.K...

N/A: Olá pessoas!!! Eu não quero ser malvada, então vou fazer o encontro deles dois.. mesmo que já tenham saído, por minha conta,ok?? Ninguém deu opinião... fiquei triste, mas pelo menos comentaram a respeito da Audrey e do Sirius, e nesse capítulo a coisa fica melhor... agradecimentos à:

**Sassah Potter **que bom que você gostou!!!, continue comentando viu?? Ah.. pode deixar, vou fazer ele requebrar muito ainda para consegui-la de volta..huahuauhau.. bjos e continue acompanhando para ver no que vai dar.

**Marauder MaHh** fico contente que tenha gostado... que nada.. eu só tento escrever alguma coisa legível...obrigada

**Kine L. **pode deixar que ele vai ralar muito mesmo, e obrigada pela dica, vai estar no próximo capítulo, se quiser dar uma sugestão no que ele poderia transformar a sala, eu estava pensando em fazer lá também, mas até que enfim alguém me ajudou!! bjos obrigada!

Então vamos ao capítulo! GO!

**Capítulo 6- Plano**

_- Lily,o Luke me pediu em namoro – suspirou Audrey._

_- O que? – exclamou a ruiva se levantando._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

- É isso mesmo. – reafirmou a loira fazendo a amiga se sentar de novo.

- Mas, Aud, você terminou com o Sirius hoje. – disse Lily ainda surpresa.

- Ah, como se o Sirius fosse ligar para isso. – se irritou Audrey. – eu quero saber o que você acha, eu ainda não respondi, se é isso que precisa saber antes.

- O que eu acho? – perguntou Lily, Audrey afirmou com a cabeça. – Eu acho que você devia aceitar.

Audrey arregalou os olhos, achava que Lily seria totalmente contra. ( N/A:se o Sirius tem que reconquista-la, que seja difícil e com concorrente!)

- Obrigada Lily!- agradeceu Audrey abraçando a amiga. – se você dissesse que não gostaria que eu o namorasse eu não ia aceitar.

- Para com isso Aud, você vai me deixar encabulada. – falou Lily corando com a espontaneidade da amiga. – mas acho que está na hora da gente dormir,não?

- Vamos descer mais um pouquinho na Sala Comunal? Por favor! – pediu Audrey, aliás, Lily ainda tinha que ficar um pouco com James.

- Ok.

As duas desceram, e encontraram os marotos lá, riam escandalosamente, era incrível que às vezes esses quatro não se davam conta de que havia mais gente além deles.

- Olá Lily. – disse James ao ver a ruiva e Audrey observando os quatro. – querem se juntar a nós?

- Claro! – respondeu Audrey, James e Lily se entreolharam, acharam que a garota fosse querer ficar o mais longe possível de Sirius.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? – perguntou Lily se sentando ao lado de James.

- Nada demais, só estamos lembrando de algumas coisas, mas que são impróprias para vocês. – falou Sirius piscando para Lily.

Audrey se levantou, olharam para ela assustados.

- Onde você vai? – perguntou Remus olhando estranho para a garota.

Audrey olhou para ele, como se tivesse notado somente agora a sua presença.

- Preciso falar com o Luke. – respondeu a garota fechando o casaco que usava, porque o castelo estava muito frio.

- Aud, está fora do horário permitido, eu não vou poder deixar você sair. – disse Remus olhando sério para a garota.

- Não se preocupe Lupin, finja que não me viu. – falou Audrey, olhando suplicante para Lily, que entendeu o que a amiga queria.

- Deixe ela ir Remus, prometo que assumo qualquer responsabilidade do que acontecer. – interviu Lily ao ver Lupin não ceder para a amiga. – é um caso muito sério que ela vai tratar, deixa, vai?!

- Eu acho que o Remus está certo, Lily,está fora do horário permitido. – disse James.

- Cala a boca, olha só quem fala, como se você respeitasse as regras. – retrucou Lily brava. – Audrey, vai logo, o que está esperando?

- Mas Lily, o Remus vai me dar uma detenção! – falou a garota aflita, embora aprontasse muito, não queria levar uma detenção tão cedo, ainda mais por algo tão bobo.

- Eu vou fingir que não vi Audrey, mas anda logo, senão você vai se meter em encrencas e me levar junto. – avisou Remus.

- Eu te adoro, sabia? – falou am garota mandando um beijo para ele e dando tchau para a Lily. – me espere acordada!

Lily assentiu com a cabeça, depois que a amiga saiu, viu que Sirius estava meio estranho.

- O que houve Sirius? – perguntou, fazendo James olhar para o amigo também.

- Nada, eu só estou um pouco cansado, hoje o dia não foi dos melhores. – respondeu o maroto.

- Eu vou me deitar. – avisou Remus se levantando. – Boa noite para vocês.

- Noite. – cumprimentou Lily.

- Eu também vou. – disse Almofadinha dando tchau para Lily e acenando para o amigo. – até amanhã.

- Até. – respondeu James, depois se virou para Lily: - certo, agora que o Sirius saiu daqui, o que aconteceu com a Audrey e com o Luke realmente?

- Que curioso. – acusou Lily. – não sei se posso te contar.

- Não acho que seja o que for vá demorar muito para eu saber mesmo. – disse ele fazendo cara de magoado.

- Verdade, mas então é melhor você ficar sabendo junto com toda a escola, não? – falou Lily provocando.

- Chega Futura Sra. Potter, eu quero saber o que aconteceu. – pediu James.

- Calma aí, de onde você tirou esse "Futura Sra. Potter"? – disse Lily desentendida.

- Ah, quer dizer que esqueci de falar com você? – perguntou James, Lily sorriu, tinha conseguido que ele esquece o assunto anterior. – pois bem, Srta. Evans, você ainda tem um encontro comigo, lembra?

- Aham.

- Está ocupada amanhã? – perguntou James olhando aflito para ela.

- Não, mas você sim. – disse sem ânimo.

- Claro que não, mas que idéia! – exclamou James.

- James, o Sirius vai precisar de você amanhã, e muito.

- Ok, agora você me deixou realmente curioso, o que está acontecendo, Lily?

- Eu vou te contar, mas você tem que me prometer, que a Audrey não vai saber que foi por mim que você soube, certo? – pediu Lily falando muito rápido.

- Com certeza.

- Certo, - concordou Lily – O Luke pediu a Audrey em namoro, e ela vai aceitar.

- Não acredito, mas tão rápido?

- O senhor fazia exatamente a mesma coisa se não me engano. – retrucou Lily.

- Isso faz tempo. – contrapôs James. – o Sirius vai ficar arrasado.

Lily assentiu, sabia que na verdade a amiga estava fazendo isso para se vingar dele, mas achou legal Audrey começar a namorar Luke, aliás, ela mesma aconselhou a amiga a faze-lo, desse jeito poderia tentar esquece-lo e fazer ele sentir o que a maioria das garotas de Hogwarts sentiam por ele cada vez que o viam com outra, e essa outra muitas vezes era a própria Audrey. Ela e James conversaram mais um pouco, mas Lily resolveu subir.

- Eu vou subir, boa noite. – disse se levantando, mas James foi mais rápido, e a puxou de volta. – o que foi?

- Faltou na aula de educação, foi? – disse o maroto sorrindo para ela, Lily revirou os olhos. – eu quero um beijo de boa noite.

- Então é melhor ir atrás do seu fã-clube, por q... – mas Lily foi interrompida, James a beijou rapidamente. – nunca mais faça isso, eu odeio que me interrompam quando estou falando.

- Pode ser. – concordou James. – vem, vou te acompanhar até a escada.

- James, você tá estranho, sabe, eu não vou ser pega por ninguém se me levantar desse sofá e subir para meu dormitório.

- Nunca se sabe. – disse o maroto pegando em sua mão, eles desejaram boa noite e Lily subiu, James estava sorrindo apaixonadamente quando ouviu o barulho do quadro se abrir, se virou e viu Audrey entrar sorridente. – o que houve? Pelo jeito não sou só eu que está feliz.

- Não, a Lily subiu há muito tempo? – perguntou a garota olhando para a escada.

- Acabou de subir. – respondeu James, a garota assentiu e ia começar a subir a escada, mas o maroto segurou seu braço. – eu quero conversar com você.

- Me desculpe James, mas estou cansada e... – começou a garota se explicar, mas James a interrompeu:

- Por favor, eu preciso de ajuda.

- Tá. – Audrey concordou, nunca vira James aflito assim. – é sobre a Lily, mas o que foi dessa vez?

- Aud eu sei que parece um pouco cedo, mas eu quero pedir a Lily em namoro. – contou James.

- Que ótimo!

- Eu também acho, e os marotos também, mas e ela? – disse o moreno gesticulando com a mão. – nós estamos super bem, mas tenho medo de pedir e ela me ignorar de novo.

- Não acho que a Lily vá te ignorar de novo,James. – opinou Audrey. – ela está gostando de você de verdade, nunca vi minha amiga apaixonada como agora. – James sorriu.

- Nem eu fiquei apaixonado como estou pela Lily. – se abriu o garoto.

- Você só tem que ser sincero quando for falar com ela, a Lily sabe quando a gente está mentindo, vai saber que você está falando a verdade, pode acreditar. – encorajou Audrey. – se precisar de mais alguma coisa é só falar, agora eu vou subir, porque a Lily deve estar me esperando.

- Boa noite. – desejou James sorrindo, estava mais seguro do que faria amanhã, depois que a garota subiu ele se demorou um pouco mais na Sala Comunal, e depois resolveu subir, teria um dia cheio. Quando chegou ao dormitório viu Sirius sentado na cama pensativo. – Ei, para de pensar um pouco, senão esse castelo vai se encher de fumaça rapidinho.

- Muito engraçado. – falou Sirius rindo. – foi tudo bem com a ruivinha?

- Sim, a gente vai sair amanhã.

- Até que enfim! – comentou o maroto. – Se bem que já andaram se agarrando por aí... – uma almofada o acerto em cheio. – seu veado sem domesticagem!

- É cervo! – retrucou James. – No que estava pensando?

- Em um jeito de voltar a ter uma relação estável com a Audrey. – respondeu Sirius sorrindo.

- Então vai ter que pensar muito. – disse James, Sirius ia lhe tacar uma almofada, mas ele o interrompeu. – não é por esse motivo, mas é que a Audrey começou a namorar o Luke essa noite.

- O que? – gritou Sirius, ao que acordou Remus.

- Dá para os dos calarem a boca? – resmungou. – tem mais gente dormindo aqui se as senhoritas não sabem.

- Desculpa Aluado. – pediu Sirius. – o que? – murmurou para James.

- É isso mesmo, a Lily me disse.- contou James.

- Mas Pontas, agora ela ultrapassou! – exclamou Sirius.

- Mas é isso mesmo Almofadinhas, mas amanhã a gente vê o que vamos fazer, talvez a Lily até nos ajude. – incentivou Pontas.

- Tomara. – concordou Almofadinhas,o amigo se deitou ele apagou o abajur, e ficou pensando. – um concorrente já é demais!

No dia seguinte era sábado, e assim os alunos teriam mais tempo para dormir, mas Audrey estava tão feliz com a idéia de namorar Luke e ao mesmo tempo provocar Sirius, que se levantou nove horas, olhou para Lily e viu que a amiga ainda estava dormindo, resolveu tomar um banho e talvez acordar a amiga, sabia que demorava no banho e era provável Lily já ter se levantado por conta própria. E foi o que aconteceu, já passava quinze minutos desde que Audrey entrara no banheiro, Lily se levantou e bateu na porta.

- Quem é? – ouviu a amiga perguntar.

- A Lily, só queria avisar que já levantei. – disse Lily, todo fim de semana praticamente era isso, quando Audrey planejava acordar a amiga essa levantava por conta própria.

- Ok, eu vou sair para você entrar. – respondeu Audrey, Lily ouviu o chuveiro ser desligado, foi até sua cama e pegou a toalha e seus pertences. – pronto! – disse Audrey fechando a porta.

- Eu tomo banho rápido para a gente descer,ok? – avisou Lily. – Ah, e não se esqueça de escolher uma roupa bem legal!

- Pode deixar. – Audrey se trocou e estava terminando de passar um pouco de maquiagem quando Lily saiu do banheiro já vestida (N/A: eu não sei se ficaria legal colocar que roupas elas estão usando, se quiserem é só me avisar e começo a descrever,ok? ) as duas desceram conversando para a Sala Comunal, estava vazia, quase, se não fosse por algumas almas que acordam cedo no fim de semana.

Elas seguiram para o Salão Principal, e a visão de Audrey correu rapidamente a mesa da Corvinal, mas Luke não estava lá, devia estar dormindo, Lily percebeu quem a amiga procurava.

- Daqui a pouco ele aparece, e o Black também. – falou puxando a amiga para se sentarem.

- O que tem o Black? – perguntou Audrey olhando intrigada para Lily.

- Você realmente não quer que eu acredite que você está como Luke só porque gosta dele, certo? Eu sei que isso também vai ajudar o Black a, digamos, valorizar mais o que tem. – respondeu Lily sorrindo, mal havia acabado de falar e viu Sirius e Remus entrarem no Salão, seu pensamento rapidamente foi para "onde está o James?", mas sabia que se falasse essas palavras se humilharia até a próxima geração. – Bom Dia. - respondeu ao cumprimentou dos garotos, Sirius olhou para Audrey e a cumprimentou com a cabeça.

- O James pediu para avisar Lily que depois quer falar com você – disse Sirius se servindo de algumas torradas.

- Hã?

- Alô... acorda ruivinha, tô falando que o James quer falar com você – repetiu o garoto rindo. – esses dois ficam apaixonados e surdos também. – murmurou para Remus que sorriu.

- E quem disse que estou apaixonada? – perguntou Lily fazendo cara de desentendida.

- Seu olhar, ele está certo não negue, Lily, você está apaixonada pelo James. – disse Audrey rindo.

- Até que enfim alguém concordou comigo! – exclamou Sirius erguendo as mãos.

- Não se acostume Sirius, eu não esqueci a noite de quinta-feira. – resmungou Audrey, mas não tirou o sorriso do rosto, a porta do salão abriu e viu Luke entrar. – Com licença.

- Onde você... vai? – murmurou Lily, mas a garota já havia se levantando. - Entendi.

- E eu também, vamos Sirius? – chamou Remus antes do amigo ficar olhando para o casal.

- Tanto faz, você vem com a gente Lily? – perguntou Sirius, Lily olhou para a Audrey, mas amiga estava muito ocupada. – Não acho que ela vá se importar.

- É, vou. – respondeu se levantando também.

Os três saíram conversando pelo corredor, Lily percebeu que Sirius parecia nem estar ligando para o fato de Audrey estar namorando, pensou que talvez ele ainda não soubesse, mas se lembrou de que se James não havia contado ela havia ficado pelo menos sabendo o salão.

- Então você finalmente vai sair com o Pontas? – perguntou Sirius, dando um sorriso malicioso.

- Vou.

- Já estava em tempo. – murmurou Remus, Lily olhou para ele. – Vamos concordar né Lily?

- Eu sei que demorei um pouco. – respondeu Lily como se isso fosse normal.

- Um pouco? – exclamou Sirius gargalhando. – Se três anos foi para o primeiro encontro, imagina para o casamento? Sete são pouco...

Lily lhe deu um leve tapa no braço.

- Tô falando sério. – afirmou Sirius.

- Pode estar, mas não quero saber, agora se me dão licença eu vou na Biblioteca. – avisou Lily virando o corredor.

- Ei, o James quer falar com você! – chamou Remus, Lily se virou e respondeu:

- Acho que ele sabe o caminho. – e voltou a caminhar.

Remus olhou para Sirius intrigado.

- Isso que é só o começo.

- Pois é, mas vamos logo avisar aquele desmiolado onde a Lily vai estar. – disse Sirius, eles foram para a Sala Comunal e viram James sentado a toa. – olá.

- Oi.. – olhou em volta e voltou o olhar para seus amigos. – cadê a Lily?

- Bem cara, a gente tava vindo com ela, mas quando dissemos que você estaria aqui ela foi embora. – brincou Sirius.

- Cala a boca Almofadinhas, ela disse que vai estar na Biblioteca, e se você quiser falar com ela sabe o caminho. – contou Remus convocando um livro e se sentando, Sirius chamou um garoto colega de quarto deles para jogarem xadrez.

- Eu vou indo lá,ok? – falou James cutucando Remus. – Posso demorar, assim como posso voltar logo, avisa o Almofadinhas.

- Pode deixar.

James sai da sala comunal decidido, finalmente teria seu encontro com a ruivinha, e pediria ela em namoro, só esperava que seus amigos e Audrey estivessem certos, de que ela fosse aceitar. Entrou na biblioteca e foi passando pelos corredores até ver uma garota de cabelos ruivos procurando um livro nas prateleiras.

- Bom dia. – cumprimentou James se aproximando.

- Oi, tudo bem? – disse Lily sorrindo.- o Remus e o Sirius disseram que você queria falar comigo...

- É. – respondeu James se aproximando encostou sua boca no ouvido de Lily, que estremeceu um pouco. – vem comigo. – pediu.

Lily levantou seu olhar até ele, e assentiu, James a puxou pela mão e saíram da biblioteca.

N/A: oi.. escrevi esse capítulo com tanta pressa que nem sei se ficou bom, então.. vocês é que vão dizer como está..espero reviews, e lógico, quem quiser dar sugestões, estou aberta!!! Já sabem,né?? É só apertar o botãozinho roxo aí de baixo... não vai custar nada, e ainda via fazer um pobre garota feliz..huahuahua...pensem como a sua boa ação.. então é isso.. gente essa é a última postagem do ano (buá..buá..) pois é.. eu vou viajar, mas se der certo consigo postar de la mesmo... senão.. só depois do dia 10... obrigada todos que comentaram até agora.. um FELIZ ANO NOVO.. tudo de bom para vocês.. e os espero no próximo capítulo..beijos..até mais!!!!1


	8. Aceito

N/A: Devo pedir desculpas, não??? Sei que demorei muito para postar mas é que ale da viajem que eu fui fazer houve um imprevisto e fiquei 10 dias no hospital, e agora me deu imaginação e ânimo para escrever para vocês, me desculpem mesmo.. juro que os dez dias podiam ter sido aproveitados de outra forma...mas Nara, ninguém aqui quer saber se você estava no hospital ou em um shopping, por isso vamos a história...que deve estar catastrófica... bjos...

Disclamer: realmente depois de tudo o que eu coloquei ali em cima tenho q eu dizer não é nada meu??? Ok, então nada é meu só a Audrey, e eu a acho q no momento ela pertence ao Luke...huahuahua

**Reviews: **agradeço a todos que comentaram, desculpe não escrever para cada um, mas saibam que eu li e adorei as idéias, os comentários..tudo..bjokas...no próximo capítulo agradeço separadamente,ok??

**Capítulo 7 – Aceito**

Caminharam uma boa parte em silêncio, até que Lily não agüentou de curiosidade.

- James, onde estamos indo? – perguntou olhando para o corredor, sabia que estavam no sétimo andar, mas não que tinha algo interessante lá.

- Você já vai ver. – respondeu o garoto soltando a mão dela, e começou a passar três vezes por algo que Lily julgou ser uma pedra, e de repente apareceu uma porta, James se virou sorrindo para uma Lily extremamente surpresa. – Eu deveria perguntar se você quer entrar, mas vou fazer você entrar, preciso disso.

- Belo discurso. – disse Lily. – mas como pretende que eu entre em uma sala, com você?

- Porque meu futuro depende da palavra que você disser aí dentro. – respondeu James sorrindo encantador para ela, Lily corou, realmente o garoto a convenceu, ela assentiu e ele abriu a porta os dois entraram e rapidamente a porte se materializou no que era antes..nada.

Li olhou para o lugar onde estavam e ficou maravilhada, era um jardim, tinha grandes ipês, lírios, perfeito na opinião de Lily, tinha uma mesa (n/a: daqueles jardins de época sabe??) com uma cesta em cima, Lily se aproximou para ver o que havia, tudo o que se precisava para um piquenique se virou para James que a admirava.

- Você planejou tudo isso?

- Depende. – respondeu o garoto dando um sorriso maroto e se sentando na cadeira, Lily o olhou intrigada. – se ficou bom foi, senão é tudo culpa do Padfoot.

Lily se sentou também.

- Estranho, porque é igual ao que eu imagino nos meus sonhos.

- Eu estou nos seus sonhos também? – perguntou James malicioso.

- Não deveria te responder, as vezes sim... –disse Lily olhando-o com ternura depois desviando o olhar para a cesta na mesa.

- Lily, eu te trouxe aqui não só para um passeio, você deve saber?! – falou James deixando a cautela de lado.

- Eu sei, principalmente porque antes de me trazer aqui você conversou bastante com os garotos e com a Audrey. – respondeu a garota simplesmente, pegando uma fruta da cesta.

- Como sabe disso? –perguntou James estupefato.

- Olha eu sei que as vezes as ruivas parecem loiras, mas eu não sou burra! Tava na cara que você estava com medo dar uma bola fora. – respondeu Lily sorrindo.

- E depois eu que tenho o ego muito grande senhorita?? – brincou James se aproximando dela. – Lily, eu te amo, você sabe não sabe?

Tudo ficou silencioso, Lily terminou de comer sua fruta e olhou para James.

- Sim, eu sei. – respondeu, e sorriu, nunca imaginou que admitiria que sentisse o mesmo por ele, e estava para fazer isso. - e eu também te amo.

James soltou um suspiro, realmente aquilo havia sido uma declaração, e teve certeza do que iria fazer, já não tinha mais medo se Lily diria que sim ou não, ela já admitira o que ele precisava saber.

- Quer namorar comigo? – perguntou juntando suas mãos com as delas, que ficaram frias.

Lily não respondeu diretamente, por um momento tudo se repassou na sua cabeça, e percebeu que esse era o momento de tomar uma decisão, certa dessa vez do que estaria fazendo, resolveu responder com um verso:

- Se digo que sim te prometerei minha fidelidade e compreensão. – respondeu quase como um sussurro, James sorriu e a surpreendeu dizendo o resto do verso:

- Se diz que sim te protegerei com todo o meu amor e meu coração. – disse e a beijou, Lily deixou escapar uma lágrima, mas que foi seca pelos dedos de James.

- Então agora Sr. Potter acho que tem algo a dizer as suas fãs,não? – brincou ela escolhendo mais uma fruta.

- Lily, você sabe muito bem que eu não vou dar atenção para nenhum par de saia a não ser o seu. – respondeu James sorrindo maroto, Lily corou, mas resolveu jogar com ele um pouco.

- Já eu não posso dizer o mesmo. – disse displicente mordendo sua maça.

- Como assim? – perguntou James surpreso.

- Eu vou ter que avisar ao Vonsilla que não vou poder sair com ele.

- Alexander te chamou para sair? Quando foi isso Lily? – perguntou James exasperado.

- Não sei, e sim chamou, qual é o problema, nós não tínhamos nada. – falou a ruiva sorrindo maliciosamente, não era a primeira vez que via James com ciúmes, mas agora que estavam comprometidos parecia mais divertido.

- Concordo, por isso você não vai se zangar se eu disser que sai com uma corvinal,certo? – James sabia que estava em terreno perigoso, Lily lhe lançou o pior olhar que podia. – Como se eu fosse fazer isso com você.

- É bom mesmo, anos de convivência com os marotos renderam para alguma coisa, tente James Potter e vamos ver quem vai ser o mais humilhado desse colégio, você ou o Snape. – retrucou Lily se levantando. – já não está na hora de irmos?

- Pode ser, mas agora eu estive pensando...

- Continue treinando, mas cuidado por que no seu caso pode causar danos. – riu Lily.

- Engraçadinha. – rebateu James, mas ainda com olhar misterioso.

- Fala logo.

- O que você quiser dizer aquele dia para o Snape? Para ele não dar uma de Malfoy ou algo do gênero...

- Ahh, tá, sabia que em algum momento você ia acabar lembrando disso, mesmo com esse cérebro pequeno. – disse Lily, ao que James fez uma careta. – o Malfoy tentou me beijar uma vez, e digamos, foi bem desconfortável para ele depois.

- O MALFOY TENTOU TE BEIJAR? – gritou James.

- Sossegue James, já foi a um tempo, não adianta dar escândalo agora. – respondeu Lily séria. – vamos embora, vai? Tenho que contar com a Audrey que finalmente ela vai conseguir ouvir que Lily Evans está namorando James Potter.

- Vamos. – sorriu James, embora ainda não tivesse engolido esta história de Malfoy, mas ficou contente com a menção de namoro dos dois.

N/A: Gente me desculpe, eu sei que o capítulo tá super pequeno, mas faltou inspiração e eu não queria atrasar mais ainda.. obrigada por quem entendeu...eu prometo que o próximo capitulo vai ser bem divertido acho q é só isso... até mais.. e não se esqueçam de deixar reviews, preciso de gasolina.. e está é ótima!!!.. bjokas!!1


	9. Sentimentos Confusos

Disclamer: bem gente nada é meu, só a Audrey e os garotos intrometidos que ela arranja de vez em quando,ok???

Agradecimentos à:

**Kine L. **oiii... obrigada e desculpa a demora pelo capítulo, pois é, agora a Lily se tornar uma marota, mas ainda muito responsável.. . sei que vai achar o capítulo minúsculo, mas... tenho minhas explicações, e obrigada mesmo, eu já estou bem, tô em tratamento...bjokas.. até mais e não abandone minha fic...huahuahua

**Fezinha Evans **que bom que gostou do capítulo, o James apaixonado realmente é demais, adoro suas reviews, não deixe de escrevê-las, já fiquei dependente hehehe, ahh, quem sabe a gente dê um jeito de você casar com o Peter..huahuahua..brincadeira, vamos ver se o Remus está disponível.. bjokas

**Capítulo 8 – Sentimentos Confusos**

Sirius caçoou dos amigos assim que estes entraram pelo salão comunal de mão dadas.

- Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer, Lily, só você que estava fora de órbita. – disse ele abraçando a amiga.

- Valeu, eu também te amo – respondeu a garota sorrindo para o amigo. – você está bem?

- Claro, porque não estaria? – perguntou Sirius sorrindo, ele se sentou e abriu os braços indicando que estava bem, Lily rolou os olhos para James que assentiu com a cabeça.

- Não tente enganar a gente Padfoot, eu sei que a história do namoro da Audrey não foi digerida ainda. – disse James acusadamente se sentando e chamando Lily para sentar ao seu lado.

- Eu preciso verificar uma coisa e já volto. – disse a garota como desculpa, ela queria encontrar Audrey logo, isso sim.

- Se esse verificar foi para ver se a Audrey tá lá em cima pode se juntar a nós Lily. – disse Padfoot. – ela acabou de passar por aqui e já saiu, com certeza tinha algo muito importante para dizer ao Luke.

- Você já está sabendo de tudo então?

- Se esse tudo indicar, "você está sabendo do namoro dela com o Bourny"? Sim estou Lily Evans. – disse Sirius, um pouco mais sério dessa vez mas sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.

- Eu sei que você é um bom perdedor. – zoou James, ao que Lily lhe deu um leve tapa no ombro.

- Ele não perdeu nada.

- Como assim? – perguntaram James e Sirius ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu e minha linda boca que fala em hora imprópria. – murmurou, depois se virou para os dois.- finjam que não falei nada, e Sirius, eu aconselhei a Audrey a namorar o Luke.

- Não acredito, por que você faria isso? – perguntou James, pasmo, Sirius achou melhor o amigo conseguir as respostas. –

- Porque ela perguntou minha opinião?! – ironizou Lily.

- Mas Lil, você tinha que ajudar a Audrey com o Sirius, e não apunhalar ele desse jeito. – falou James apontando para o amigo.

- Não sejamos tão dramáticos, eu não apunhalei ninguém senhor James Potter, minha amiga pediu um conselho e eu dei. – disse Lily despreocupada.

- E me traiu. – murmurou Sirius dramaticamente.

- Sirius, pensa bem, eu sei que vai ser difícil, mas acho que você consegue, pelo menos um pouquinho. – pediu Lily rindo, James a acompanhou. – a Audrey precisa se vingar, e o melhor jeito que ela achou foi começar um namoro com outro garoto, agora, meu amigo, se vire, você vai ter que reconquistar a confiança dela, e já te aviso vai ser bem difícil.

- Você vai me ajudar não vai Lily? – perguntou Sirius mais tranqüilo.

- Não, quer dizer, vou, mas através do James. – disse a garota se levantando. – agora se me dão licença eu tenho que voltar para a biblioteca...

- Você tá brincando comigo? – exclamou James a puxando pela cintura. – Você vai mesmo me deixar sozinho?

- Você não vai ficar sozinho James, o Sirius está bem aí. – apontou Lily, e olhou seriamente para ele. – eu tô falando sério, tenho que voltar a biblioteca, ah, e falar com o Alexander.

- Já tá desse jeito Prongs? – brincou Sirius.

- Cala a boca seu cachorro, então ok, já que você tem que ir na biblioteca eu vou ficar aqui. – concordou James voltando a se sentar.

Lily deu de ombros, e já estava abrindo a porta do retrato quando voltou parar trás e sussurrou no ouvido de James.

- Não quer vir comigo?

James levantou seu olhar até ela e deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Sabia que você não agüentaria muito tempo longe do seu namorado.

- Ai Merlin! – exclamou Lily, Sirius olhou para eles, achando que a ruiva tinha passado mal, encontrou o olhar de James assustado. – Não é nada, é só que, eu vou ter que me preparar psicologicamente para entrar com você no salão principal.

Os dois marotos riram, com certeza iam chamar muita atenção na hora do almoço.

- Pode deixar Lily querida, eu não vou deixar todas as atenções ficarem voltadas para vocês. – disse Sirius sorrindo.

- É, mas o fã clube do James vai querer me lançar um feitiço ali mesmo. – murmurou a garota ficando preocupada.

- Para com isso Lily, o que eu falei para você sobre isso? – disse James um pouco emburrado por Lily bater na mesma tecla. – Eu não vou sair com outra garota a não ser você.

Lily sorriu, realmente era muita bobeira ficar se preocupando o que os outros iriam pensar, sabia que Audrey daria pulos de alegria, e que Alexander ficaria com muita raiva dela, pois achava de verdade que tinha alguma chance com a ruiva nesse último ano, mas quem teve sorte, foi justo aquele a quem ela dizia odiar.

- E pretende fazer o que para chamar atenção do salão todo pra você Sirius? – perguntou Lily intrigada.

- Tenho várias formas cara Lily, eu poderia por exemplo... – parou de falar, viu a porta do retrato se abrir e entrar uma Audrey muito emburrada. – olá. – disse o garoto olhando intrigado para ela.

- Nem vem Sirius, não quero papo com você – atirou a garota,Sirius olhou para os amigos, Lily olhou para James e se soltou do braço dele.

- Audrey, não quer ir lá em cima comigo antes do almoço? – chamou a ruiva chegando perto da amiga. – Aud?

- Hã? – a loirinha estava em outro mundo completamente. – Ah, sim vamos Lily, - se levantou, quando já estavam na escada quando ela se voltou pára os dois marotos. – Desculpa Sirius não devia ter sido tão grossa, e James, pode deixar que daqui a pouco a Lily tá de volta para ficar com você. – e subiu.

- Prometo não demorar. – disse a ruiva antes de seguir a amiga também.

Sirius deu um sorriso e se voltou para James

- O que acha que aconteceu? – sugeriu o maroto rindo.

- Não faço a mínima idéia, eu não tento entender a mente das mulheres, é muito complexa, Padfoot. – disse James.

- Já que não consegue pensar sozinho, pensa junto comigo. – falou Sirius fazendo James dar uma risada sarcástica.

- Eu não acho que ela tenha terminado com o Luke. – sentenciou James.

- E quem disse isso?

- Padfoot, eu posso não entender as mentes das mulheres mas te conheço,cara. – falou James. – não acho que a Audrey tenha terminado o namoro e pode apostar eu estou certo, no máximo eles devem ter discutido.

- Pelo menos é alguma coisa. – murmurou Sirius.

Audrey entrou e sentou na cama de Lily, logo a ruiva se sentava ao seu lado

- E então? – perguntou, querendo iniciar uma conversa.

- Lil, eu acho que foi uma besteira eu ter começado essa namoro só para me vingar do Sirius. – disse a garota com a voz chorosa.

- Como assim? – agora Lily já não entendia mais nada. – até agora pouco você estava muito feliz sentada com ele.

- É, mas tipo, ahh, eu não sei, na hora que eu vi o Sirius...

- Já entendi. – Lily captou a mensagem da loira. – Mas Audrey você vai me prometer, que não vai dar o braço a torcer agora!

- E nem eu estou afim de fazer isso! – exclamou a garota. – Só que não sei se o melhor jeito de me vingar dele é namorando o Luke.

- Aiaiai, agora você tá perdida? – questionou Lily.

- Acho que sim. – respondeu Audrey, olhando para a amiga. – O que você faria no meu lugar Lily?

- Antes de você ter iniciado o namoro ou agora?

- Agora.

- Falaria para o Luke que não posso ficar com ele. – disse a ruiva pensativa.

- Ah tá?! Como se fosse assim tão fácil! – retrucou Audrey.

- Daria alguma explicação não sei, Aud, foi você que se meteu nessa, e tenho certeza que sabe exatamente o que fazer, mas quer ouvir de outra pessoa. – falou Lily se levantando. – Eu vou deixar você pensando no que vai fazer, depois me avisa o que resolveu, ahh, antes que eu me esqueça... – ela se virou antes de fechar a porta. – tô namorando com o James.

- O quê??? – exclamou a loira. – Lily, volta aqui!!! – gritou a garota.

N/A: desculpem o péssimo e curto capítulo, além de demorado, mas realmente estou sem imaginação, mas ela pode melhorar com alguma reviews..huahuahua...espero que o próximo capítulo eu consiga escrever rapidamente para postá-lo e que seja mais divertido, isso é uma promessa ok?? Mas não de político, de uma pobre garota que acha que escreve algo de bom para as outras pessoas lerem.. bjokas.. espero reviews e vocês no próximo cap...


	10. Prepotência

Disclamer: não sei o porque disso, mas Harry Potter não me pertence, e nem nada relacionado a ele...

N/A: o que eu tenho para falar tá tudo lá embaixo, por isso até daqui a pouco! Agradecimentos à:

**Kine L. **fico contente de que queira acompanhar a fic até sua reta final, adoro suas reviews, continue sim dando suas opções, porque são muito bem vindas, bjos e espero que goste do capítulo...e sim eu estou mesmo melhor!

**Fezinha Evans** ainda bem que você vai ler e comentar nos capítulos, pois é o cap ficou pequeno e fiquei devendo essa para vocês, mas vou compensar ok??? Ahh, o Remus está pensando na possibilidade que você entrar na história com ele...o que acha?? Obrigada pela review.. bjokas!!!

**Capítulo 9- Prepotência**

Realmente as noticias corriam muito rápido pela escola, na hora do almoço praticamente metade de Hogwarts já estava sabendo que Lily e James estavam juntos, o que a ruiva achou que facilitou um pouco sua entrada com ele no salão principal, Sirius vinha logo atrás deles rindo, pois Lily estava muito nervosa com os comentários que iriam rolar dali pra frente.

- Não sabia que se importava com o que os outros dizem. – falou Sirius sentando ao lado esquerdo da amiga.

- Não me importo.

- Então porque essa coisa toda? Fica tranqüila Lil, o máximo que pode acontecer é as fãs do Prongs colocarem alguma coisa no seu suco. – comentou quando a garota estava com o copo na mão e devolveu ele rapidamente à mesa.

O rapaz soltou uma gargalhada e James sorriu para a namorada.

- Você leva as coisas a sério demais. – disse segurando a mão dela, Lily retirou sua mão da dele e franziu a testa.

- Como você é engraçado! – disse com ironia, olhou para a porta do salão e viu Audrey entrando e vindo em sua direção que nem um vulcão.

- Lil! Você tem uma coisa a me explicar, e agora! – gritou a garota colocando a mão na cintura.

- Oi pra você também Aud. – falou Sirius, a garota desviou o olhar de Lily e avaliou o garoto.

- Você vai me contar direito aquilo ou não? – disse voltando a olhar pra amiga, Sirius se virou para Lily e rolou os olhos.

- Aquilo o que Lily? – perguntou James não conseguindo conter a sua curiosidade.

- Nada demais, coisa da cabeça da Audrey, licença, eu vou me sentar com ela, até daqui a pouco. – avisou Lily se levantando e puxando a amiga para se sentarem em outro lugar na mesa.

- Ei?! – chamou James, mas as garotas já estavam longe. – Pode me explicar o que é isso? Achei que pelo menos ela deveria almoçar comigo.

- Pare de ser tão possessivo Prongs, a Lily não vai mudar de atitude só porque agora tá com você, tente colocar isso na sua cabeça, ela é muito madura para mudar assim... – comentou Sirius. – Aliás foi bom ela ter saído, preciso falar com você, tenho que armar um plano para ficar de novo com a Audrey.

- Para que você quer ficar de novo com ela? – perguntou James olhando ainda para onde Lily havia ido.

- Ué para que? Ele é minha garota, e esse Luke precisa de uma lição, você vai me ajudar ou não? – pediu Sirius.

- Depois o possessivo sou eu, né? – zombou James. – Eu vou te ajudar, pode deixar, e, além disso, a Lily disse que também vai, lembra?

- Isso é verdade, só não sei qual é o plano que se passa na cabeça dela. – murmurou Sirius começando a se servir, Remus chegou e sentou na frente dos amigos. – Onde você estava? – perguntou o garoto dando um sorriso malicioso.

- Andando, porque? – retrucou Remus.

- Por nada, escute, eu estava falando com o James sobre armar um plano para ter a Audrey de volta. – contou Sirius.

- Eu acho que você vai perder o seu tempo e gastar o nosso a toa. – disse Remus se servindo de algumas batatas.

- Por quê? – perguntaram James e Sirius juntos. Remus não respondeu em seguida se serviu um pouco de suco e olhou para os amigos.

- Bem, dizemos que a Audrey parece estar gostando de ficar com o Luke. – opinou o garoto, olhando para a garota do outro lado da mesa.

- Será? Não, a Lily disse que ela está fazendo isso para se vingar um pouco de mim. – retrucou Sirius, não querendo acreditar no amigo.

- Pode ser Sirius, mas a Audrey está contente com o Luke, eu vi os dois na beira do lago, parece que ele está realmente afim dela. – contou Remus.

- Tá, vamos supor que seja verdade, porque a Lily iria mentir? – perguntou James.

- Não estou falando que a Lily mentiu James, só estou falando que talvez seja mais complicado, porque me parece que o lance está começando a ficar sério. – falou Remus tentando explicar para os amigos, Lily chegou a tempo de ouvi-lo dizer: - a Lily pode estar errada.

- No que eu posso estar errada Remus? – perguntou a garota, assustando os outros dois marotos.

- Em dizer que o Sirius possa reconquistar a Audrey fácil.

- Calma aí, eu nunca disse isso. – retrucou a garota. – Eu já falei para o Sirius que ele vai ter que reconquistar a confiança da Aud, não ela, mas parece que ele não entende isso, aliás, você disse que ia fazer uma coisa na hora do almoço,lembra? Para distrair um pouco a atenção de mim e do James. – lembrou a garota.

- Perdi a vontade. – disse Sirius, ele olhou para a ruiva. – Você vai me ajudar, não vai?

- Sirius, eu já disse que sim, mas não diretamente, não posso trair a minha amiga, e depois, pra que você quer a Audrey de volta? – questionou a ruiva. – Pra exibir pra Hogwarts inteira que pode ter qualquer uma a hora que bem quiser?

- Não é nada disso Lily.

- Espero mesmo. – disse Lily. – Agora ao invés de você ficar preocupado com a Audrey, porque não aproveita? Tenho certeza que tem muitas garotas a fim de ficar com você, pensa nisso, tá? James, vamos?!

- Pra onde?

- Olha, querido, eu não quero ficar aqui sendo o centro das atenções,tá? Então se não quiser me acompanhar, até mais tarde. – disse a garota começando a andar.

- Ela é fogo, hein? – resmungou o maroto para os amigos que riram. – Lily!

A garota parou e esperou o garoto alcançá-la. Os dois saíram de mão dadas do salão e foram para o jardim, sentaram perto da floresta proibida , James encostou em uma arvore e Lily encostou nele. O garoto ficou brincando com algumas mexas do cabelo da namorada, enquanto essa fazia força pra não dormir.

- Assim você vai-me fazer dormir. – disse a ruiva levantando a cabeça e encontrando o olhar de James, que sorriu. – Às vezes é um pouco difícil decifrar seu sorriso sabia?

- Claro, mas o seu também, nunca sei quando está falando sério ou está sendo irônica, quer dizer, não sabia. – contou o moreno.

- Porque agora deve saber até o que se passa na minha mente... – brincou Lily.

James jogou a cabeça para trás em uma gargalhada.

- Quem me dera, ia me ajudar e muito. – disse.

- Ok, já começou a falar besteira. – resmungou Lily, que se levantou um pouco e beijou o garoto, o beijo não durou muito. – Assim quietinho você fica mais bonito.

- Se toda vez que quiser me calar for assim, vou começar a falar que nem o professor de feitiços. – disse James rindo, Lily sorriu.

- Vamos subir? – chamou a garota.

- Já? – o som da voz de James saiu decepcionado.

- Por favor?!

- O que você não me pede chorando que eu não faça sorrindo? – comentou o garoto se levantando, eles voltaram para o castelo de mãos dadas.

Assim que entraram na sala comunal viram uma cena que não esperavam tão cedo, Audrey gritava de um lado e Sirius de outro, olhando.

- E VOCÊ TÁ ACHANDO O QUE?? QUE PODE SAIR BEIJANDO QUALQUER GAROTA, SE LIGA, EU TÔ NAMORANDO E NÃO QUERO MAIS SABER DE VOCÊ, SIRIUS!!

O moreno não falou nada, cruzou os braços e sorriu.

- Audrey! – chamou Lily. A garota olhou para a amiga. – Vem, vamos dar uma volta, você está muito nervosa.

- EU NÃO ESTOU NERVOSA LILY, MAS ME DÁ RAIVA ESSE DAÍ ACHAR QUE PODE TUDO. – gritou a garota para Lily, se esquecendo que a ruiva odiava que gritassem com ela.

- QUIETA! Você vai vir comigo. – disse a ruiva pegando no braço da garota. – AGORA! – antes de sair Lily deu um beijo em James. – tenta descobrir o que aconteceu direito ok?

- Claro, mas pelo jeito já deu pra perceber, só pelo sorriso do Padfoot. – comentou o moreno olhando para o amigo.

As duas garotas saíram da sala comunal, James chegou perto de Sirius.

- Acho que precisa me contar alguma coisa.

- Cara, agora eu tenho certeza de que o Remus estava errado, a Audrey não está gostando de verdade do Luke! – exclamou o garoto ainda sorrindo.

- Como é que sabe ó profeta? – brincou James.

- Porque eu a beijei, e se ela ficou tão nervosa foi porque sentiu alguma coisa,, ou não? - perguntou o garoto se sentindo inseguro pela primeira vez.

- Sirius, eu acho melhor você abaixar a bola um pouco agora. – opinou James – você pode estar certo, mas não pode esquecer que ela está com muita raiva e a única coisa que você fez foi aumentar mais ainda a raiva dela.

- Pode ser.

- Pode ser não, é! – retrucou o moreno. – eu tô falando sério cara, vai com calma, você não viu o que aconteceu comigo e com a Lily?

- Tá, mas a Lily sempre foi quietinha, agora a Audrey não.

- Se você não quer seguir meu conselho, então se ferre! – disse James começando a ficar irritado com a prepotência do amigo. – só não vem reclamar depois.

James subiu para o dormitório. Sirius ficou na sala pensando no que o amigo dissera, mas não conseguia colocar na cabeça que a Audrey terminara o que tinham por outro garoto. Enquanto isso Lily levava Audrey para a cozinha.

- Lily, eu não quero comer. – resmungou a loira quando viu o quadro de frutas.

- Nem eu, mas foi o primeiro lugar que me passou pela cabeça, alas, você precisa de chocolate. – disse Lily entrando e puxando a amiga.

- Boa tarde, o que as senhoritas vão querer? – perguntou um dos elfos.

- Chocolate, por favor. – pediu Lily. – Agora me diga por que focou tão nervosa com o beijo do Sirius. E não grite. – avisou a ruiva antes de a amiga abrir a boca.

Audrey deu um longo suspiro, e os olhos se encheram de lágrima.

- Porque se ele fizer isso mais uma vez eu não vou resistir, e meu plano vai para água abaixo. – falou a garota com a voz fina.

- Ok, o problema é mais grave do que eu pensava. – concordou Lily. – Mas você não está feliz com o Luke? – Audrey assentiu com a cabeça. – Então, acho que o melhor que você poderia fazer agora é se afastar do Sirius, eu sei que vai ficar um pouco difícil já que estou namorando o James agora, mas vamos fazer o possível para que evitem ficar sozinhos, ou muito tempo perto,ok?

- Obrigada Lily! – Audrey abraçou a amiga e se serviu dos chocolates que os elfos haviam trazido. – Você precisava ver sua cara na parte " eu e James estamos namorando".

- Não ria. – pediu Lily. – eu ainda não me acostumei muito com essa idéia, e a perspectiva de ter que encarar a fãs dele me amedrontam.

- Fica tranqüila, elas com certeza vão ficar com muita raiva, mas, vai por mim, quem vai sofrer é ele, não você. – contou Audrey, Lily fez cara de desentendida. – É que sempre quando eu ficava com o Sirius, uma delas vinham fazia maior escândalo, mas não comigo, e sim com ele, e o James é bem diferente, talvez elas até fiquem feliz por ele ter se acertado com você.

- Tomara, não quero ter que ficar com guarda costas o tempo inteiro.

- Não precisa, você tem uma amiga marota! – disse Audrey.

- Bem agora que você está mais calma podemos voltar para a sala comunal, né? – pediu Lily.

Audrey abaixou o rosto de novo.

- Vamos, não tem como eu fugir disso, e vou seguir seu conselho, me afastar um pouco do Sirius e ficar mais tempo com o Luke vai me ajudar.

- Tá vendo? E quando você estiver perto do Sirius tente ficar calma, finja que ele é um garoto qualquer... – aconselhou Lily. – Agora vamos.

As duas saíram da cozinha, no corredor encontraram Remus, ele acompanhou as garotas até à sala comunal, quando entraram James estava jogando xadrez com Sirius, esse parecia muito pensativo, os dois olharam para eles, James sorriu e Sirius abaixou a cabeça. Antes de irem para perto dos garotos Lily chamou Audrey no canto.

- Só que antes de você se afastar do Sirius, você lhe deve desculpas. – disse Lily em um tom calmo.

- Que? – exclamou Audrey, realmente, não entendia o que se passava na cabeça de Lily.

- É isso mesmo que você ouviu, não se esqueça que você tem que tratá-lo como se nunca, lembre-se disso.- nunca tivesse havido algo entre vocês dois, e você lhe deve desculpas com certeza Aud, ou se esqueceu que gritou com ele aqui no meio da sala comunal?! – falou Lily colocando as mãos na cintura e esperando a resposta da amiga, James observava as duas e sorriu, sabia que Lily tava querendo obter algo da amiga, pois sempre fazia essa posse quando se tratava de fazerem algo que ela queria.

- Muito engraçada você, não? – retrucou Audrey com a voz irônica, mas sorrindo. – Que eu saiba Srta. Evans você fazia o mesmo escândalo com o pobre do James.

- Eu sei, mas aprendi a lição, só que no seu caso é diferente, então pare de discutir comigo e chame o Sirius para conversar, coloque todas as cartas na mesa, entendeu? – respondeu Lily.

- Yes, major! – brincou Audrey batendo em continência. – Vamos,v ai, tenho que carregar minha cruz agora.

- Como se você não tivesse contente pelo menos um pouquinho de ficar a sós com ele. – zombou Lily.

- Vixi, já começou a falar besteira. – comentou Audrey, ela esticou a cabeça e chamou: - James! Vem dar um jeito nessa sua namorada, porque ela tá se achando a marota hoje.

Os garotos sorriram e Lily ficou vermelha. Elas se juntaram aos marotos , viram Sirius ganhar de James no xadrez, o que deixou o garoto irritado.

- Assim não vale Padfoot, arruma outro parceiro para jogar.

- James, aceite perder. – brincou Lily.

- Ah é? Nem pensar Evans. – retrucou ele no tom de brincadeira. Ele se levantou e se sentou ao lado de Lily, logo estavam em um complexo beijo que os outros três preferiram ignorar.

- Ok, perdi meu parceiro para a ruivinha ali, quem vai jogar comigo? – resmungou Sirius meio rindo e meio irritado.

- Eu jogo. – disse Audrey. Lily e James se separam para olhar a amiga. – O que foi? Sempre ganhei do Sirius no xadrez mesmo, e, além disso, ele está me devendo uma.

- Aceito sua proposta Audrey, mas com uma condição. – disse Sirius sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Lá vai ele fazer besteira. – murmurou Remus, ao que James e Lily concordaram.

- Você vai ter que me explicar algumas coisas sem exceção.

- Aceito.

Os dois arrumaram o tabuleiro para começar o jogo, Remus se sentou mais próximo para poder ver o jogo, Lily e James sorriam, ambos sabiam o que de verdade eles estavam jogando.

N/A: olá!!! Demorei, muito??? Primeiro eu queria pedir desculpas, porque essa fic está ficando mais para o lado do Sirius e da Audrey do que da Lily e do James, mas prometo que no próximo capítulo vou focar minha atenção em J/L, ok???? Então que acharam do capítulo???? Comentários, criticas , opiniões.. é só apertar o botãozinho roxo ali.. não custa nada e você ainda faz a caridade do dia.. bjokas até o próximo cap!!!


	11. Cada Coisa

Disclamer: nada é meu, tudo de J.K, Warner, e Rocco... Então já sabem, qualquer coisa contra o rumo desse casal reclamem com a titia JK

N/A: Bem esse capítulo tem um pouquinho mais de J/L como eu prometi, e um passado bem interessante de Lily... Então confira, a gente se vê lá embaixo!!! Agradecimentos à:

**Fezinha Evans** que bom que está gostando realmente da fic, fico feliz com isso, é também acho que fica um pouco sem graça sem a presença de Sirius e Audrey, mas vou tentar focalizar mais no casal principal, mas pode ficar tranqüila que os dois não vão sumir NUNCA...hehehe...então estou mesmo certa de que você vai entrar na história, só você falar como quer se chamar em NNC que estará no próximo cap.. e sim eu tô falando sério.. bjos e continue deixando reviews para essa louca aqui que acha que a sua história agrada alguém!!!

**Thaty** aii.. que bom que você gostou..continue acompanhando por que agora sim o bicho vai pegar...

**Kine L. **que bom q deu tempo de você comentar antes de eu atualizar esse cap., pois é.. o Sirius e a Audrey ainda vão dar muito o que falar... bjokas...ateh mais..

**Capítulo 10- Cada coisa...**

Lily observava as reações da amiga ao ver que não ganharia tão fácil de Sirius, já James tentava apostar que a amiga ia perder.

- James, desse jeito eu vou-te por de castigo. – murmurou Lily, quando o garoto mencionou de apostarem alguma coisa a favor do Sirius.

- Ah é? E de que jeito? – provocou o garoto.

- Simples, sem beijo. – sentenciou Lily.

- Pára Lily, era só uma brincadeira, porque você tem que levar tudo á sério? – perguntou James rindo.

Lily riu, o que fez o garoto ter certeza de que não iria ficar de castigo como a namorada falara.

- Eu levo as coisas a sério e você na brincadeira, certo?

- Não, aí você se enganou e muito, sabe muito bem quais são as minhas prioridades. – disse James ficando sério um pouco.

- Sim James, eu sei quais são as suas prioridades: família, amigos, o curso de auror...

- Tem uma coisa faltando aí. – avisou o maroto.

- Como? Não eu contei certo, você mesmo me disse uma vez lembra? Em que eu falei que você não levava nada a sério, você me disse isso, família, amigos e o curso de auror. – afirmou Lily contando novamente nos dedos.

- É Lily, mas isso era antes de a gente começar a ficar, não isso mudou quando me apaixonei por você. – disse James, Lily corou e deu um sorriso tímido.

- Então me diga Sr.Potter, quais são as suas prioridades? – perguntou Lily, mas já sabia onde se encaixava.

- Você fica junto com a minha família e os meus amigos, porque é os dois, não? – respondeu o garoto encostando a namorada para mais perto.

- Sim, além de namorados nós somo amigos, e eu acho que é assim que tem que ser. – concordou a garota.

- Que bom. – mas James nem estava mais interessado no que estavam falando, já havia colado seus lábios com o de Lily, estava pedindo passagem para aprofundar o beijo quando se assustaram com o grito de Sirius:

- EU VENCI!!! – gritava o garoto. – James, você tem idéia do que significa isso para mim?? Remus vem cá, vai pode me dar os parabéns.

- Sirius, seu ego é tão grande! Cuidado para não inflar e explodir e você ir junto. – disse Lily sorrindo para o maroto, mas de olho na amiga que estava bastante aflita.

- Parabéns Sirius! – cumprimentou Audrey. – Creio que é melhor a gente procurar algum lugar para conversamos, não?

- Aud, não precisa de tanta pressa para ficar sozinha comigo, você sabe que meu coração é teu. – brincou o garoto, mas na verdade falava sério.

- É Padfoot, agora você vai poder tirar a história toda a limpo. – disse Remus.

- Grande amigo você hein Lupin? – retrucou Audrey. – O James já estava torcendo pelo Sirius desde o começo, você pelo jeito também, vai me trair também Lil?

- Aud, eu estava torcendo por você, mas agora me ocorreu uma dúvida. – comentou a ruiva, Audrey sabia o que a amiga queria dizer.

- James licença, vou roubar sua namorada por um minuto. – e puxou Lily para o dormitório.

- Desembucha Audrey, porque deixou o Sirius ganhar? Quer contar todo o seu plano para ele? – desabafou Lily. – Depois de tanto esforço para você conseguir que o Sirius fique com a atenção voltada só em como te "reconquistar", você joga tudo pro alto?! Não entendo...

- Pode parar Lily, eu vou explicar. – interrompeu Audrey. – Eu resolvi deixar o Sirius ganhar porque eu quero que ele saiba que o jogo vai ser duro para ele, quero que ele saiba a raiva que eu tô sentindo, não vou deixar transparecer a parte boa que sinto por ele, pode deixar, e nem contar meu plano, mas vou colocá-lo na linha.

-Espero que faça isso mesmo, senão minha cara amiga vou me juntar ao James e vamos fazer você voltar com o Sirius.

- Não me trairia dessa forma Lily, trairia? – perguntou a garota um pouco insegura.

- Claro que não, mas preste bastante atenção no que vai dizer.

- Com certeza.

As duas voltaram para a sala comunal onde os marotos ainda viam a alegria do Sirius, James já o alertara que talvez Audrey não contaria toda a verdade, mas que ele fizesse o possível para isso.

- Ruivinha, até que enfim apareceu por aqui. – disse Sirius com um sorriso maravilhoso, o que fez Lily rir.

- O que quer de mim Sirius?

- Meu anjo, eu já disse que o James não pode saber do nosso caso. – respondeu o maroto piscando o olho para a amiga que ria mais ainda e olhava para James que fingia cair na brincadeira.

- Não posso porque não existe meu caro Sirius, estou certo de que sou o único. – afirmou James.

- Mas quanta prepotência, hein? – disse Lily. – Gente não sei quanto a vocês, mas estou morrendo de fome.

- Lily, você acabou de voltar da cozinha! – exclamou Remus para a amiga.

- Ah, por favor, né Remus? Eu fui na cozinha faz uma hora ou mais. – resmungou a ruiva cruzando os braços.

- Monny, você sabe que a Lily é um saco sem fundo, come o dia inteiro se deixar – disse Audrey, mas olhando seriamente para Sirius.

- É eu sei, então vamos descer, daqui a pouco acho que vai ser servido o jantar mesmo. – concordou Remus abrindo o quadro.

Os cinco saíram conversando para o Salão Principal, de vez em quando Audrey e Sirius trocavam alguns olhares, mas logo faziam questão de disfarçar.

- Porque ao invés de secar ele você não conta toda a verdade logo. – murmurou Remus no ouvido da amiga, agora os dois estavam sozinhos atrás, o trio ia mais a frente, os dois marotos de braços dados com Lily e ela rindo da invenção de Sirius, sobre serem um trio amoroso.

- Você quer saber sinceramente Remus? – perguntou Audrey resolvendo deixar a cautela de lado.

- Acho que é por isso que eu perguntei,não? – retrucou o garoto.

- Por que se eu contar a verdade para ele, vou estar indo contra meus valores. – disse a garota. – E além disso nós dois sabemos que ele está precisando de uma lição.

- Ei! Vão ficar fofocando aí, é?? – gritou James para os dois, estavam virando um corredor e eles continuavam reto.

- Nós nos distraímos. – respondeu Audrey ao olhar de Lily.

O jantar ocorreu normalmente, quando já estavam terminando a sobremesa e se preparando para voltarem para torre um garoto se aproximou dos dois.

- Boa noite Lily! – cumprimentou o rapaz abraçando a ruiva, James fechou a cara na mesma hora.

- Boa noite Vonsilla. - respondeu Lily e sentiu o namorado entrelaçá-la pela cintura.

- Bom, pelo que vejo, já sabe a resposta do meu convite, não? – disse o garoto em um tom irônico, James não se agüentou.

- Ainda bem que não é cego Vonsilla. – retrucou James.

- Para. – sussurrou Lily para o maroto. – Sim, Alexander eu já tenho uma resposta para e creio que você sabia desde começo da semana, não?

- Sim, eu sabia Lily, mas eu nunca levo um fora de uma garota, ainda mais de uma sangue - ruim que nem você. – o garoto praticamente cuspiu essas últimas palavras, James se levantou em um movimento rápido e sacou a varinha, o Corvinal se assustou por um minuto, mas logo o sorriso malicioso voltou ao rosto. – Tomando mais uma vez as dores da Evans, sinceramente você não aprende. – e antes que James pudesse lançar um feitiço viu a mão do garoto no seu rosto. Alexander deu um soco em James, Lily gritou assustada e Sirius se levantou junto com Remus.

- É melhor sair daqui se não quiser sofrer mais ainda as conseqüências. – disse Remus, o garoto já estava indo em direção à sua mesa quando ouviu o maroto gritar – DETENÇÃO!

- James, você está bem? – perguntou Lily levantando o rosto do garoto. – Ai, vem, vamos para ala hospitalar, Madame Pomfrey vai dar um jeito nisso rapidamente.

- Não Lily, não precisa. – resmungou o garoto limpando sangue com a manga das vestes e olhando com raiva Alexander do outro lado do salão.

- É Lily, não precisa, deixa o rosto dele todo torcido mesmo. – disse Audrey irônica.

- Engraçadinha. – falou Lily fazendo uma careta para a amiga e voltando a colocar a mão no rosto de James. – Já que não quer ir até à Ala Hospitalar deixa que eu cuido disso então, pode ser?

- Imagina Lil que o James, o Potter, vai querer que você cuide do machucado dele. – alfinetou novamente Audrey.

- Você realmente tá impossível,hein? Se não aceita perder em um jogo de xadrez não aposte, meu. – retrucou James olhando para a loira que se mostrava indiferente ao garoto, Lily rolou os olhos.

- Remus – chamou Lily. – Fique aí com esses dois que eu vou voltar com o James para a torre, ok?

- Pode deixar Lil, não vou deixar as crianças brigarem. – concordou Remus rindo.

- Se não brigarem pelo menos não se agarrarem, né? – James disse sarcástico.

- Realmente vocês estão parecendo crianças, vem logo James senão quem vai cuidar disso daí vai ter que ser você mesmo. – resmungou Lily saindo na frente impaciente.

- Puxa nem a verdade pode se falar mais nessa escola? Tô perdido. – disse o garoto dando passos longos para acompanhar a namorada. – Lily! Espere!

Lily parou até o namorado chegar ao seu lado.

- Tá doendo? – perguntou a garota olhando aflita para a boca de James.

- Só um pouco para falar a verdade. – respondeu James, sorrindo vendo a preocupação dela para com ele. - Mas vai ter volta, pode apostar.

- James, para que criar mais confusão? – replicou a garota conjurando algumas gases, e uma poção.

- Como conseguiu fazer isso? – perguntou o garoto pasmo, tudo bem conjurar algumas gases, mas uma poção? Do nada? Lily sorriu marota.

- Sabe, existem algumas vantagens ser a aluna preferida. – disse a garota. – Slughorn me deu total permissão para convocar as poções de seu estoque.

- E McGonagall sabe disso?

- James, sinceramente, você e os garotos não são únicos que quebram regras dessa escola. – falou a ruiva molhando a gase com a poção. – isso pode arder, mas não mandei arrumar briga.

- Arrumar briga? - exclamou o garoto, mas não deu tempo de continuar. – Ai!

- Eu avisei.

- Pelo menos assim não posso te culpar, fui avisado não é mesmo? – disse James com um pouco de ironia na voz, às vezes o jeito "santo" de Lily o irritava, mas isso acontecia raramente.

- Desculpa. – murmurou a ruiva. – Já está melhorando, você quer que eu coloque um pequeno curativo?

- Pode ser.

Lily se aproximou mais do rosto do maroto para colocar o curativo, depois de te-lo feito continuou próxima ao namorado passando sua mão pelo rosto dele.

- O que foi? -perguntou James, com a voz doce, não tirando o olhar do de Lily.

- Nada, só estava pensando.

- Em que? – insistiu o moreno.

- Como é que a gente vai dar certo, sendo tão diferentes? – perguntou a garota com a voz um pouco embargada.

- Lily! – suplicou James, ele retirou as mãos da garota de seu rosto e as segurou com uma de suas mãos e com a outra enxugou uma lágrima que Lily deixara escapar. – Eu te amo, será que ainda não entendeu isso? Não importa se somos diferentes, ou se somos iguais, o que importa, para mim, e creio que para você também, é o sentimento que temos um pelo outro.

- Você está completamente certo sobre isso James. – concordou Lily. – Mas é que não posso evitar pensar que, puxa, você é sangue-puro e eu como Alexander fez questão de destacar, sou uma "sangue-ruim".

-Lily, agora você me decepcionou. – disse James.

- Eu sei me desculpe novamente, eu tô com a minha cabeça a mil. – Lily apertava suas mãos.

- Tá, então você vai parar de me enrolar e me contar o que está acontecendo. – pediu o moreno, Lily se levantou e se sentou ao seu lado.

- Ok, primeiro é esse lance da Audrey e do Sirius, eu quero ajudar os dois ao mesmo tempo, mas parece que cada vez um se machuca mais que o outro.

- Você sabe que eles vãos e acertar, com ou sem o seu plano.

- É, pode ser. – concordou a garota, começando a olhar para o teto. – e o segundo é que, ai Merlin, como eu vou contar isso para você?!

- O que aconteceu, Lily? Foi o Alexander? – se desesperou James.

- Não, não, não tem nada a ver. – respondeu Lily rápido. – É que tem uma coisa que você não sabe sobre o meu passado, sei que daria na mesma se você não soubesse também, mas é que está me incomodando a gente estar junto e eu esconder isso de você, porque como você viu aquele dia, os sonserinos nunca vão esquecer.

- Você está falando daquele lance que o Snape disse? – questionou James tentando acompanhar a linha de raciocínio de Lily. A garota assentiu. – E o que tem?

- Eu tive um caso, digamos assim, com o Malfoy. – disse Lily abaixando a cabeça.

- O que? – perguntou James estupefato. – O Malfoy?

- É James o Malfoy, na verdade só estou te contando isso porque tava me incomodando, e para você ficar prevenido sobre as brincadeiras que pode surgir de lá.

- Entendo, mas você não teve mais nada que uns amassos com ele, né? – perguntou James inseguro.

- Claro que não né James, tá esquecendo com quem você está falando, meu? – retrucou Lily parecendo ofendida.

- Me desculpe se te ofendi Lil, eu confio em você, não confio nele. – resmungou James. A porta do retrato se abriu e por ele passou uma Audrey muito irritada que subiu direto para o dormitório, Lily acompanhou a amiga com a cabeça, depois entrou Sirius sorrindo que nem um bobo, e Remus com a cara de quem não tinha culpa nenhuma.

- O que você fez Sirius? – perguntou Lily diretamente.

- Porque eu tenho que ter feito algo? - perguntou o garoto se fazendo de desentendido. – Eu não sou o titio Voldemort não, que leva toda culpa pelo o que acontece nesse mundo.

- Muito engraçado sua piadinha Padfoot, mas pode desembuchar. – mandou James.

- Tá, eu beijei a Audrey.

- De novo?? – perguntou James e Lily ao mesmo tempo, Sirius encolheu os ombros e saiu de novo, o casal olhou para Remus.

- O pior não foi só isso, é que o Luke viu. – sentenciou o maroto rindo. – e Já viu, né? Quem nesse castelo vai acreditar que Audrey Driscoll não quer mais saber de Sirius Black, ou vice-versa?

- E o que o Luke, fez? – perguntou Lily.

- Mas é mesmo ingênua essa minha namorada. – brincou James. – Tá na cara que o Luke terminou com a Aud.

- Não, ele beijou uma garota que estava sentada ao lado dele e avisou para a Audrey que se é para ter uma relação aberta que seja para os dois. – contou Remus.

- Oh My Good! – murmurou Lily olhando para o dormitório.

- Concordo com a Lily, Remus, mas porque o Sirius beijou a Audrey? – perguntou James tentando entender o que acontecera.

- Assim que vocês saíram Audrey começou com a bela educação que ela está hoje. – disse Remus dando uma olhada para ver se a garota não estava descendo. – Então você já viu, né? Ela começou "a alfinetar o Sirius sem querer", ele avisou que se ela não calasse a boca ia dar um jeito ele mesmo, e a Audrey não gosta que mandem nela então disse que estava pagando para ver, Sirius inocentemente a beijou. – concluiu Monny com ironia.

- E nesse momento o Luke viu? – perguntou Lily, já imaginando a cena. Remus assentiu com a cabeça. – Eu vou lá falar com ela.

- Não Lily, - disse James impedindo a garota de se levantar, Lily o olhou com raiava. – Tudo que acontece com relação a Audrey você quer resolver, já parou para perceber que a gente quase não fica junto?

- James, a Audrey é minha amiga, e eu tenho certeza de que se fosse com o Sirius você ia estar lá cuidando dele. – falou a garota sarcástica.

- Aí que você está enganada Lily, porque quando a Audrey deu um belo de um pé na bunda no meu amigo, eu fiquei com você, aliás, foi nesse período que eu te pedi em namoro, então minha flor eu não estava ocupado com Sirius.

- Sinceramente James, você está começando a ficar chato, eu vou ver o que posso fazer pela minha amiga, e depois a gente conversa, se você tiver com essa mesma educação em outro lugar, óbvio. – retrucou a garota subindo.

- Que ótimo Prongs, provocou já a primeira briga desde que estão namorando. – alfinetou Remus se levantando. – Vou atrás do Sirius, porque do jeito que aquele lá é, vai acabar causando alguma confusão.

N/A: bem gente eu sei que terminei o cap. sem nem mais nem menos, mas é que era para ele ter sido encerrado já na metade, mas me empolguei e queria colocar uma primeira discussão do casal flash de Hogwarts, mas claro que isso aí não vai durar, pelo menos eu acho mais se vocês quiserem podem dar alguma idéia, então apertem o botãozinho roxo ali de baixo e comentem o que acharam da fic, aceito tudo viu??? Só não peguem muito pesado... huahuahua


	12. Gente Nova

Disclamer: realmente q coisinha chata isso aqui, hein? Nada é meu... Todos os direitos são reservados.. Então..

Agradecimentos à:

**Fezinha Evans **pois bem... esse é seu cap. garota é seu.. em partes... que bom que continua acompanhando a fic.. espero que agrade.. desculpa a demora, é que semana de provas é muito chato arrumar tempo ainda mais quando se tem violinos para estudar, toma conta muito bem do lobinho,hein?? Bjos.. ateh mais!!!

**Kine L. **eu sei que você é muito inteligente para dar idéias..mas não agüentei deixar a Lily e o James brigados.. mas quanto a Audrey e Sirius..pode deixar vou seguir suas idéias..huahuahua..mas para isso eu vou precisar de mais reviews.. porque adoro suas idéias..então..até o próximo cap..combinado??? Bjos

**Capítulo 11- Gente Nova**

Audrey ficou feliz pela amiga ter se preocupado com ela, mas não gostou de saber isso tinha causado uma briga do casal.

- Realmente não é para tanto vai Aud. – disse Lily quando a amiga sugeriu mais de uma vez que era melhor a ruiva descer para eles dois conversarem. – O James acha que agora é meu dono só por causa que aceitei namorar com ele, e outra, o Sirius deve dar alguma ocupação para ele. – Audrey revirou os olhos à menção do maroto. - Mas pode me falar a verdade, porque essa história de que está com essa cara só por causa do Luke não me convenceu. – mandou a ruiva cruzando os braços e esperando a amiga falar.

- Sabe Lily, eu não estou chateada por que o Luke viu ou tomou a atitude que teve, mas porque eu cedi aos encantos do Sirius novamente, e sei que ele percebeu. – desabafou a loira.

- É, o Sirius é lento, mas nem tanto. – concordou Lily, e acrescentou: - Para seu azar.

- Então, tô morrendo de vergonha de descer para lá agora. – disse Audrey colocando o rosto no travesseiro.

- Mas você não vai se esconder, e sabe acho que agora, para o seu plano dar certo - "e o meu" pensou Lily.- você tem que fingir que nada aconteceu, pede desculpa para o Luke.

- Vou falar o que? Ele viu. – retrucou Audrey ainda desesperada.

- Simples Aud, fala para o Luke que você não controla os impulsos de ninguém, e que é bom ele saber controlar os deles.

- Nisso você tem completamente a razão. – concordou Audrey se levantando. – Eu não tenho mesmo nada a ver com as vontades do Sirius (n/a: vamos fingir que acreditamos), vou descer e falar com ele agora mesmo.Mas antes tenho que te contar uma coisa, o Remus pediu para você dizer ao James sobre aquela coisa que descobrimos,ok? Tô indo. – Audrey saiu com o incentivo de Lily posto na cabeça, mas voltou rapidamente. - E você vai descer e falar com o James, agora!

As duas desceram as escadas juntas, Lily estava meio corada, sabia que o moreno ia fazer ela sentir um pouco de receio sobre suas atitudes, mas não ia deixar se intimidar.

- Bem, eu vou ver se encontro o Luke, enquanto isso a Lily vai dar uma palavrinha com você. – disse Audrey já se retirando.

- Quer dizer que arrumou um tempo para mim na sua agenda? -ironizou James.

- Pode para de agir como criança e voltar a ser o rapaz que você é? – retrucou a garota, James rapidamente mudou a cara de manhoso que estava. – Primeiro, não espere as minhas desculpas por que elas não virão!

- Então o que quer falar comigo? – perguntou o maroto olhando curioso.

- James já disse para parar de agir como criança. – avisou Lily se sentando. – Puts, você percebeu que foi só a gente começar a namorar que você mudou completamente?

- Eu mudei Lily? – se assustou o garoto. – Eu não mudei porque começamos a namorar, há muito tempo eu mudei, caso você não saiba.

- Já vi que vai ser difícil falar com você, então fica aí com as suas atitudes de criança, eu vou procurar alguma coisa para fazer. –Lily perdeu a paciência.

- Não, espera.

Ela virou de novo para ele.

- Sei que minha atitude foi muito infantil, mas é que cada minuto com você para mim agora é precioso, mas prometo respeitar mais seus valores. – disse o maroto abraçando a cintura da namorada.

- Agora sim, esse é o James Potter que eu conheço. – falou Lily roubando um beijo dele.

- Bem agora que já estamos bem de novo, que tal dar uma volta no lago? - chamou James, sem largar Lily.

- Acho que é uma boa idéia, mas primeiro você tem que saber de uma coisa que pediram para eu contar. – disse Lily.

- Quem e o que? – perguntou James, mas não estava realmente interessado na fala da namorada estava sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Assim você me tira a concentração. - murmurou Lily, James sorriu. – Tô falando sério.

- Sabia que isso é o que eu mais gosto em você? Não tem vergonha de dizer o que se passa. – elogiou James, Lily sorriu.

- Obrigada, mas acho que vai gostar de saber a novidade.

- Então fale Futura Sra. Potter – disse James rindo da careta que ela fez. – O que é?

- Quem pediu para avisar foi o Lobinho. – Lily queria provocar o namorado e James já tinha sacado.

- Lily, você pode ser mais direta?

- Ai James, pensa um pouquinho meu amor, não é tão difícil e nem dói, além de ser recomendado pelos curandeiros. – brincou Lily roubando um selinho do maroto antes deste responder.

- Tá, o que o Remus pediu para você me avisar? – perguntou novamente o garoto.

- Ele tá namorando. – respondeu Lily sorrindo.

- O Remus? Namorando? – repetiu James meio confuso. – Lily, certeza de que ele pediu para você me contar isso? Porque senão, é uma brincadeira muito sem graça de sua parte.

- Por que será que ele pediu para _mim? – _ironizou a ruiva. – Claro que é verdade, ele está namorando com a Melanie Hatten (n/a: e Fezinha Evans entra em ação).

- Hatten? Do sexto ano? Aquela morena, olho azul? - questionou James tentando processar a informação

- Pelo jeito sabe bastante sobre ela. – resmungou Lily soltando-se dos braços do namorado e se sentando em uma poltrona. – O recado já está dado.

- Ora, ora, Lily Evans com ciúmes? Ainda não tinha tido o privilégio de presenciar uma cena dessas. – disse o maroto, Lily lhe lançou um olhar mortal.

- Acha que eu não sei que você já teve um "caso" com a Hatten?

- Minha querida toda a escola deve saber disso, mas Lil, isso foi no segundo ano, então, por favor, não desenterremos histórias antigas, aliás o Remus está namorando-a agora.

- Verdade, eu vou ver se encontro ela, para começar a se juntar a nós. – informou Lily se levantando. – Te vejo mais tarde, se quiser. – completou saindo. - Essa garota vai me deixar maluco de qualquer jeito, antes, porque me ignorava agora, porque continua me ignorando mesmo sendo eu seu namorado. – murmurou o garoto.

- Falando sozinho de novo? Achei que isso fosse passar depois de se acertar com a ruivinha. – disse Sirius se sentando na poltrona em frente ao amigo.

- Pois é, mas a Lily mexe muito comigo. – confessou James. – Mas e aí, hein? Fiquei sabendo da sua brincadeira no almoço.

- Cara, tô me sentindo ótimo! – respondeu Padfoot. – Dessa vez não tem como o Luke continuar com ela, sem contar que percebi que a Audrey ainda tá na minha.

- Se você não ficaria tão contente assim, ela saiu daqui falando que ia atrás do Bourny, e pelo jeito estava decidida a se acertar com ele. – disse James, pegando uma revista que haviam deixado sobre a poltrona e folheando-a.

- Por Merlin, será que eu não tenho sorte nenhuma? – Sirius ergue os braços para o alto. – Quando eu acho que estou abalando, vem cortar meu barato?!

- Quanto drama. – ouviram uma voz com um sotaque espanhol dizer.

- Ei, tá falando de mim? – chamou Sirius um pouco irritado.

- Nossa, agora o Sr.Black lê mentes? – retrucou a garota. – Lógico que tava falando de você, não entendo, sempre foi o mulherengo da escola, agora que o liberam fica nessa de deprê.

- Primeiro posso saber o seu nome, para depois continuarmos com a sua avaliação? – perguntou o moreno se levantando e se sentando à mesa onde a garota estava.

- Como queira, meu nome é Victória Portillo, e se lhe custa lembrar, tô no mesmo ano que você. – respondeu a garota com severidade.

- Estranho, porque não me lembro de você... – murmurou o garoto abrindo um sorriso.

- Black, deixa, só um conselho, é melhor deixar a Audrey em paz.

- Olha que ótimo, você chega do nada, dando lição de moral e conselhos?! – disse o garota sarcástico.

- Sirius, vamos, eu tenho uma coisa para te contar ainda. – falou James se aproximando dos dois. – Oi Victória.

- Olá James, vejo vocês depois. – avisou a garota se levantando e pegando o material. – Ah, e põe o seu amigo a par das coisas, acho que ele está meio fora de órbita.

- Pode deixar. – depois que a garota saiu James caiu na gargalhada.

- Posso saber o porque disso? – perguntou Sirius fechando a cara. – Conta logo o que tem para dizer que depois que saber direito sobre essa garota aí.

- Ok, sabia que o Remus tá namorando? – questionou James ficando sério.

- Aham, e a Audrey me pediu perdão.

- Tô falando sério Padfoot. – falou o maroto. – A Lily que me disse, ele tá namorando com a Melanie Hatten.

- Uau, não sabia que o Monny tava com essa bola toda, mas porque ele não nos contou? – se surpreendeu Sirius. – Pensei que éramos seus melhores amigos.

- Porque sabia que íamos zoar com a cara dele. – respondeu James. - Ou não?

- Um pouco.

- Tá bem isso era o que eu tinha para te falar, a Lily foi atrás da Hatten, para a garota começar a se juntar mais a nós, vou tomar um banho.Tchau. – disse James antes que o amigo tivesse oportunidade de perguntar sobre a garota espanhola.

- Droga, agora fiquei sem informações. - resmungou se levantando. – Quem sabe eu dando uma volta fico sabendo algo?

Sirius saiu andando pelo corredor e esbarrou em alguém, só depois reconheceu a garota, era Melanie Hatten.

- Ora, ora, olha quem eu encontrei. – disse o garoto sorrindo. – A Lily tá te procurando.

- Eu sei, já estive com ela, estava indo para torre ver se encontro o Remus. – respondeu a garota, Sirius ficou surpreso pensou que a garota fosse achar incomodo terem sabido.

- Ele não está lá. – avisou o moreno, a garota fez cara de dúvida. – Se tá duvidando sobe lá, mas tô falando sério, vai perder seu tempo.

- Ok, então se o vir Black, avise que estou procurando por ele,ok? – pediu a garota.

- Tá. – a garota já estava saindo quando ele lembrou porque estava ali. – Ei Hatten! - Melanie se virou. – Você sabe alguma coisa sobre Victória Portillo?

- Vick?

- Este deve ser o cod nome dela. – murmurou Sirius. – Então, sabe ou não?

- Para que você quer saber Sirius? Não tá correndo atrás da Driscoll? – perguntou Melanie, os dois começaram a andar pelo corredor.

- Eu só quero saber quem é essa garota, porque já veio cheia de marra para cima de mim.

- Entendi, é que bem... A Victória te odeia. – disse Melanie simplesmente.

- Como assim? Ninguém me odeia!

- Ah Sirius, olha eu não tô com tempo para te contar o porquê disso, então depois a gente conversa, pode ser? – avisou a garota olhando no relógio.

- Com certeza, e se eu ver o Remus aviso que está atrás dele! – gritou o maroto, mas Melanie já havia virado para outro corredor.

O maroto rodou pelo castelo, mas não encontrou ninguém conhecido, voltou para a sala comunal, e sorriu ao ver Remus e Melanie sentados conversando, o Lobinho parecia muito apaixonado e parecia ser retribuído.

- Sirius. – chamaram, ele se virou, mas não esperava ver Audrey parada perto dele.

- O que?

- Acho que a gente tem que conversar, e dessa vez é sério! – intimou a garota, Sirius pegou em seu pulso e saíram dos dois da sala comunal.

N/A: Eiii... Audrey tava devendo uma conversa com ele... Mas só no próximo capítulo, e aí, gostaram da namorada do Remus??? E a nova garota que vai infernizar a vida do Sirius?? Sem contar que a Audrey já faz isso.. Esse capítulo foi mias para fazer a estréia dessas duas garotas que vão entrar na história, mas capítulo que vem a coisa vai ferver... Deixem seus comentários registrados, ok??? Bjokas até mais!!!!


	13. Tudo Mudando

Disclamer: all right reserved... Então… Nada é meu, quer dizer as personagens Driscoll, Portillo e Hatten são minha criação.

N/A: finalmente nessa cap vem a conversa do Sirius e da Audrey.. espero que gostem..bjokas...nos encontramos lá embaixo! Agradecimentos à:

**Fezinha Evans:** Adorei que você gostou, pois é a Melanie já teve um lance com o James, que ainda vai dar muito o que falar, mas como Sirius acho que vai ser só amizade mesmo..huahuahua...a Vick vai perturbar muito o Sirius.. o pior é que ele nem desconfia o porque...bjokas!!!

**Kine L.: **Que bom que continua acompanhando a minha fic e o melhor de tudo, você sempre acaba me ajudando no que vai acontecer no próximo cap. Nesse por exemplo eu peguei uma de suas idéias e a transformei um pouco espero que goste, tentei fazer o mais comprido q pude..bjos até mais"

**Bruna B. T. Black: **Olha só quem apareceu por aqui!!! Que bom que veio dar uma olhada na minha fic, fiquei muito feliz mesmo! Pode deixar que vou dar uma passada nas suas fic.. espero que curta o capítulo..bjo!

**Capítulo 12 – Tudo mudando**

_- Sirius. – chamaram, ele se virou, mas não esperava ver Audrey parada perto dele._

_- O que?_

_- Acho que a gente tem que conversar, e dessa vez é sério! – intimou a garota, Sirius pegou em seu pulso e saíram dos dois da sala comunal._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caminharam até o patamar do sétimo andar, com Sirius a puxando, assim que pararam em frente à uma parede lisa defronte com uma tapeçaria, Audrey reconheceu onde estavam indo: na Sala Precisa. Rapidamente soltou sua mão da de Sirius, o garoto se assustou com o gesto.

- Eu não vou entrar aí com você. – disse a garota firmemente.

- Pretende conversar onde então? Aqui? – retrucou o garoto irritado.

- Deixe sua irritação para o que irá ouvir Black, ok, eu entro nessa sala, mas como eu desejar. – concordou a loira, Sirius deu passagem para ela, Audrey passou pela parede três vezes, e abriu uma porta. Quando entraram não tinha nada demais, parecia uma sala comum, mas Sirius notou que a garota fizera todo o possível para deixar a sala sem nem um vestígio de alegria, o que significava que não poderia vir uma coisa boa.

- Então Driscoll, o que quer conversar comigo? – perguntou Sirius se sentando desleixadamente em uma poltrona.

- A primeira coisa Sirius é que eu perdi uma aposta, então a primeira parte da conversa vai ser guiada por você e depois conversamos seriamente, pode ser? – pediu a garota olhando esperançosamente para ele, Sirius somente assentiu com a cabeça, mil pensamentos passava por ela agora.

- O que realmente aconteceu para você desecandear um relacionamento com o Luke? - perguntou o moreno diretamente. Audrey fechou os olhos por um minuto, sabia que teria que responder aquilo, fazia parte de sua aposta.

- Ok, a principal causa foi causar primeiramente uma crise de ciúmes em você...

- Então eu estava completamente certo, você não gosta realmente do Bourny. – interrompeu Sirius, a garota fechou a cara:

- Vai-me deixar terminar? Ótimo. – falou com o consentimento de Sirius. – Mas depois a coisa ficou mais complicada do que parece, sim no começo você tinha completamente a razão, eu só havia ficado com Charles e com Luke por causa disso, mas houve o pedido de namoro, e seus pedidos de desculpas.

Por um momento os dois ficaram em silêncio só se encarando.

- Mais alguma coisa que queira saber? – perguntou Audrey, não estava mais agüentando ter que ficar ali sozinha com ele, mas teria pela promessa que fizera.

- Não, essa era a minha dúvida, agora que já cumpriu a parte da aposta, sobre o que quer conversar comigo? – disse o garoto jogando um pouco os cabelos para trás, Audrey tentou se segurar para não pular no maroto e lhe tascar um beijo.

- Sirius, eu ainda sou muito apaixonada por você, e daria tudo, para que pudéssemos ficar juntos de novo.

- Merlin sabe que isso é o que eu mais queria ouvir de você Aud, mas por que está nesse vai e vem?

- Porque eu não quero mais me machucar. – falou a garota com a voz chorosa, Sirius rapidamente percebeu que não se passava de um capricho da garota.

- Quantas vezes vou ter que te dizer que não vou magoar você, Audrey? – perguntou o garoto sem rodeios, mas a garota ficou quieta.

- Eu não posso, a única coisa que quero Sirius, é que ninguém saia machucado nessa história, e se eu tiver alguma coisa com você...

- Eu já entendi Audrey, você não quer voltar comigo por um orgulho seu – alfinetou Sirius andando pela sala. – Entretanto eu quero você de volta.

- Como Sirius? Você sabe que não vai ser fiel, e eu não quero mais me machucar, eu chamei você aqui para esclarecermos exatamente isso.

- Aud, eu não sei o que está se passando, mas acho que a única coisa que vou poder fazer vai ser aceitar, não? – disse o garoto ajoelhado perto dela.

- Então me prometa Sirius, por tudo que é mais sagrado para você, não vai deixar que o sentimento fale mais alto que a nossa razão, por favor? – pediu Audrey chorando.

- A sua razão. – concordou Sirius dando um beijo na garota, Audrey se sentiu encantada, era o primeiro beijo sincero que trocavam em alguns dias. – Esse foi o último prometo!

Audrey sorriu.

- Nem sei o que te dizer, pelo menos quero que saiba que vou continuar sendo sua amiga assim como éramos antes

- Pelo menos isso – ironizou Sirius – Você vai continuar namorando o Luke? – perguntou o maroto com cuidado.

- Não posso, sei que seria o mais propicio a se fazer dada a situação, mas não quero usá-lo. - confessou a garota, Sirius se levantou. – Agora eu tenho que ir, vou conversar com o Luke, e terminar com tudo isso, amanhã será um novo dia para todos nós.

Sirius assentiu abrindo a porta para a garota sair primeiro.

- Sirius! – Audrey chamou ele se virou. – Não fique chateado comigo, é pelo nosso bem.

Audrey seguiu para fora do castelo e Sirius voltou para a sala comunal, quando entrou viu Lily sentada emburrada de um lado, Remus não estava por perto, provavelmente tomando banho, e James conversava com Melanie.

- Olá, o que houve? – perguntou Sirius se sentando ao lado de Lily.

- O que houve? James pelo jeito achou ótimo Melanie se enturmar conosco. – resmungou a garota, mas mudou sua expressão. – Cadê Audrey?

- Foi conversar com o Luke. – respondeu Sirius fazendo cara de nojo, o que fez Lily rir, James olhou para os dois e fechou a cara, logo ele e Melanie se juntavam aos amigos.

- Melanie, você me deve uma conversa. - intimou Sirius.

- Verdade, você queria saber mais sobre aquele lance. – murmurou Melanie, deu uma olhada no relógio e olhou para o dormitório masculino. – Acho que o Remus vai demorar mais um pouco no banho, quer ir no jardim conversar?

- É bom mesmo, assim tomo um pouco de ar. – concordou o garoto, James percebeu que alguma coisa diferente.

- Padfoot, quando você voltar quero conversar com você. – disse James piscando para o amigo, Sirius assentiu, ele e Melanie saíram.

- Bem como eu disse Sirius a Vick te odeia, e por alguns motivos bem óbvios. – disse a garota se sentando na beira do lago. – Ela acha repugnante sua maneira de ser, sem contar que a Srta. Portillo odeia a família Black.

- Ah, obrigado por me lembrar do sangue que tenho. – desdenhou Sirius. – Então a Victória me odeia?

- Ahã, e vai por mim, o que ela puder fazer para infernizar sua vida... Melhor se preparar – avisou Melanie. – Agora acho que vou subir, você vem?

Mas Sirius já não prestava mais atenção em Melanie, viu Audrey conversando com Luke do outro lado do lago.

- Sirius!

- O que? Ah, não Mel, eu vou ficar mais um pouco. – a garota encolheu os ombros e entrou, Sirius viu Audrey colocar as mãos no rosto, com certeza chorava e Luke a abraçou, depois que se separam ele lhe deu um beijo na testa e seguiu para dentro do castelo. – Algum dia sem pensar vai sentir minha falta, minha querida. – murmurou o maroto se levantando, deu uma ultima olhada e viu Audrey chorando, sua vontade era ir até lá, mas se controlou.

James e Lily conversavam animadamente, quando o quadro se abriu e passou por ele uma Audrey com o rosto inchado e olhos vermelhos.

- Porque está chorando? – perguntou Lily se levantando, James veio junto, a garota olhou para os dois e abraçou James que estava mais perto, chorando bastante. – Aud, coração, o que foi? – perguntava Lily afagando a cabeça da amiga que parecia uma criança indefesa entre seus pais.

- Eu não vou agüentar Lily. – murmurou Audrey, James a largou um pouco e olhou-a

- Você e o Sirius terminaram tudo não foi?! – perguntou o garoto, mais para uma confirmação. A garota assentiu com a cabeça enquanto se sentava e enterrava as mãos na cabeça.

- Lily. – chamou James, mas a namorada estava muito preocupada dando colo para a amiga. – Lily! – a ruiva olhou. – Faz um favor para mim? Vai atrás do Sirius? – Lily o olhou incrédula.

- James, ela é minha amiga. – protestou a garota, mas depois a ficha caiu. – Pode deixar, Audrey, o James vai cuidar bem de você.

A loira somente concordou com a cabeça, James se sentou ao seu lado e ficou fazendo cafuné na amiga, enquanto Lily saia pelo corredor, sabia onde Sirius se encontrava, o moreno sempre ia para lá quando precisava de um tempo só para si. E não errou, ao entrar na sala de astronomia viu o amigo, encostado no parapeito da janela.

- Como você está? – perguntou Lily, cautelosamente.

- Mal, sei que é o melhor para ela, mas a gente não sabe o que tem até que no final perdemos. – disse o garoto, Lily notou que ele também havia chorado.

- Torci muito para que vocês se acertassem, mas acho que já estaria exigindo muito da Audrey. – comentou Lily se sentando ao lado dele.

- Porque você está aqui? – questionou Sirius de repente.

- Sirius, eu sei que a melhor companhia agora não seria o James, e nem eu para a Audrey, acabaríamos falando coisas erradas. – Lily disse sincera.

- Tem razão. – concordou Sirius se levantando, depois deu um sorriso malicioso. – Imagina que um dia o James iria imaginar que eu estaria com a ruivinha dele na sala de astronomia.

Lily riu.

- Nem assim deixa de ser o charmoso Sr. Black. – falou Lily se levantando e aceitando o braço do maroto.

- Essa foi a opção da Audrey, e vou respeitá-la, e claro né ruivinha, tenho que fazer a minha felicidade porque se depender dos outros... – respondeu Sirius, lembrando de sua mãe e seu irmão.

- Sabe muito bem que se for por mim, James e Remus você vai ser o cara mais feliz desse colégio. – corrigiu Lily.

- Vocês não estavam incluídos nos "outros". – retrucou Sirius. – Melhor voltarmos para torre, senão o James vai achar que peguei você e levei embora.

- Ele demorou anos para conseguir isso, até parece que você ia conseguir por estar triste. – disse Lily rindo.

- É verdade, mas o James sempre foi molengo. – comentou Sirius quando já entravam na sala comunal,o clima estava bastante diferente já, Audrey já estava controlada, houve um momento de silêncio, antes de Lily o cortar.

- Que bom saber! – falou a ruiva se sentando.

- O que? – perguntou James.

- Saber que você é um molenga. – zombou Lily, o maroto se levantou e a puxou para perto.

- Ah é Srta. Evans? – provocou James, beijando a namorada, mas como um reflexo se separam na hora. – Acho que está na hora de descermos para a janta, cadê todo mundo?

- Pedro saiu, e Melanie já deve estar descendo. – respondeu Remus.

- Até que enfim o Lobinho vai ficar domado. – brincou Audrey.

- Obrigado pela satírica. – retrucou Remus no mesmo tom brincalhão, já sabia o que havia acontecido.

- Então Padfoot, o que fez com a minha namorada enquanto estavam fora. – perguntou James tentando parecer sério.

- Nem queira saber. – respondeu Sirius rindo, e se sentando no lugar que a ruiva estava antes.

- Verdade James, senão quando se transformasse o seu cervo ia ficar um pouco estranho, com alguns chifres a mais – concordou Lily, todos riram.

- Prontinho, a gente já pode descer, a Melanie já tá descendo. – informou Audrey se levantando.

James e Lily se olharam, pareciam que conversavam através do olhar, sabiam que ia ser muito constrangedor descerem juntos e Remus com Mel, porque Audrey e Sirius teriam que ficar sozinhos. Rapidamente Lily, pegou o braço do amigo.

- Me dá a honra Sr. Black? – perguntou a ruiva, Sirius olhou para James. – Não acredito que vai esperar um consentimento dele! – brincou.

- Verdade, mas que ele daria tudo para ter ouvido isso algum tempo atrás... – refletiu Sirius rindo, e saindo com Lily.

- Você e a Lily realmente são os melhores amigos que alguém pode encontrar. – disse Audrey.

- Obrigado, mas por que está dizendo isso? – perguntou James se fazendo de desentendido enquanto seguiam atrás de Lily e Sirius.

- Mesmo que conversem telepaticamente, eu, e o Sirius com certeza, percebemos que estão fazendo o possível para não nos deixar a sós. – respondeu a garota.

- Pode ser Audrey, mas não é para vocês não ficarem a sós, porque isso vai ser impossível evitar, mas é para não causar constrangimento, pelo menos hoje, mesmo sendo amigos de vocês, não vamos poder vigiá-los 24 horas por dia. – disse James.

Eles chegaram ao Salão Principal, todos se sentaram como sempre, e também pareciam empenhados a deixar o "casal" confortável.

- Como estão os preparativos para a festa de formatura? – perguntou Melanie.

- Perfeitos! – exclamou Audrey. – Tivemos idéias muito boas mesmo, e todos, por incrível que pareça, estão fazendo o seu trabalho para ser uma bela formatura, espero que vá Mel!

- Ah com certeza, vou estar presente. – concordou a garota lançando um sorriso para Remus que retribuiu. – Vão fazer alguma viajem?

- Ainda não foi decidido, creio que se for haver alguma viajem vai ser no período de natal, que temos umas férias. – disse Remus.

- E para onde seria essa viajem? – perguntou Lily, não estava sabendo desse possível plano.

- Para o Canadá. – respondeu Sirius.

- Você estava sabendo? – se surpreendeu Remus.

- Ouvi uma conversa pelos corredores. – falou o garoto.

- Tomara que dê certo, Canadá deve ser um lugar incrível para passar as férias, ainda mais de Natal! – opinou James.

- E é, lá é perfeito! – exclamou Lily.

- Verdade, você tem parentes lá não é Lil? – perguntou Audrey um pouco confusa.

- Aham, meus padrinhos são de lá. – reafirmou Lily. – Já passei vários natais lá, mas desde que entrei em Hogwarts só fui uma vez.

- Então iria ser muito bom voltar?! – questionou Melanie.

- E como, eles são muito especiais para mim. – suspirou Lily de repente sentindo muitas saudades de seus familiares. Mesmo que se sentisse em casa em Hogwarts, sentia falta de sua família, entre eles ela era a mais ligada à família, Audrey fora criada pela mãe, perdera seu pai quando estavam no segundo ano, mas era mais ligada aos avós, e mesmo assim não fazia tanta diferença, já que crescera sendo independente. Os outros não eram tão ligados a família, porque foram criados justamente para aprenderem a viver distante, aliás, eram todos bruxos e desde crianças sabiam que iriam para Hogwarts.

- Senti no ar um suspiro. – murmurou James para Lily.

- É, ás vezes eu sinto muitas saudades de casa. – disse Lily, mas depois seu um sorriso. – Porém estou vivendo um ótimo período aqui.

- Que bom saber. – sorriu James.

O jantar foi bom, pelo menos nos julgamentos de Audrey, "poderia ter sido pior", pensou, mas Lily fez questão de que a conversa não chegasse sobre os dois e James também foi muito útil.

- Está tão quieta. – comentou Sirius quando chegaram à Sala Comunal, Melanie já havia subido para poder dormir, Remus estava conversando com Peter, que havia se juntado à eles quando estavam nos corredores, e James e Lily obviamente estavam juntos em algum lugar do castelo.

- Não tenho nada de importante para falar. – respondeu Audrey, querendo subir, mas não querendo ser sem educação com Sirius.

- Ou tem medo. – sussurrou o garoto, primeiramente Audrey não disse nada, para fingir que não tinha ouvido. – Deve ser isso mesmo.

- Olha aqui, eu não tenho medo! – gritou Audrey, perdendo o controle, mas não tinha Lily para acalmá-la. Sirius se assustou. – Eu tô cansada dos seus julgamentos sem sentido Sirius, por favor, eu já lhe disse, preciso de um tempo para pensar, e é melhor não nos machucarmos por um capricho seu! – completou a garota se virando para subir aos dormitório, Sirius segurou seu braço, e Audrey viu nos seus olhos uma fúria não encarada antes.

- Então é isso que você acha? Um capricho meu? – repetiu o garoto com sarcasmo. – Sabe de uma coisa Audrey? EU CANSEI! Sobe logo para seu dormitório, porque te ver hoje foi muito irritante.

- Você não manda em mim. – disse a loira com lágrimas nos olhos. E subiu, mas antes de virar a escada se virou para ele – Realmente você não nega o sangue que tem.

Audrey sabia que o que disse foi pior que qualquer coisa, Sirius odiava a família, e lembrar-lhe de que era um Black só o fazia se sentir pior. Ele deu um soco no ar.

- Quer que eu chame a Professora McGonagall? – perguntou uma voz atrás dele. – Porque daqui a pouco você vai machucar seu amigo imaginário.

- O que você quer? – perguntou Sirius se virando e vendo Victória.

- De você? Nada, pode ter certeza.

- Não é o que parece. – comentou o moreno dando um sorriso malicioso.

- Ainda bem que a Audrey se cansou de você, porque ela não gostaria de ver uma cena como essa. – disse Victória se sentando. – Realmente não sei o que essas garotas vêem em você.

- Não negue Portillo, você também gostaria de ter ficado comigo. – afirmou Sirius se sentando ao lado da garota, ela se virou para ele.

- Realmente Sirius, já quis e muito ficar com você, mas sabe, o primeiro fora a gente nunca esquece. – Victória se levantou e subiu para o dormitório.

- Fora? – questionou Sirius para si mesmo, não se lembrava disso, mas pelo menos já sabia por que a espanholinha o odiava, resolveu subir. – Remus! – chamou, o amigo o olhou. – Tô indo dormir, boa noite.

- Boa noite. – disse Remus. – Ele vai ficar bem, eu acho.

- Não acho que Sirius goste da Audrey. – comentou Peter.

- Como?

- Ele sempre foi muito galinha, só deve estar fazendo isso para tentar imitar o James, que se apaixonou de verdade pela Evans.

- De onde tirou essa teoria? – perguntou Remus confuso.

- Convenhamos Aluado, o Sirius sempre teve um problema com a família, coisa que o James nunca teve, depois se mudou para a casa do Prongs, eu acho que ele só queria "algo mais" com a Audrey para se igualar ao James e Lily.

- Realmente não acho que esteja certo Wortmail, o Sirius está confuso, esse é o problema. – afirmou Remus. – Se me dá licença eu tenho uma ronda para fazer ainda. Boa Noite.

O maroto saiu, Peter ficou mais um pouco na sala comunal pensando em sua teoria, e chegou a conclusão de que estava certo. Depois resolveu ir se deitar também.

Passeando em um dos corredores se encontrava Lily e James, os dois estavam conversando sobre a família dele.

- Então seu pai também é um auror? – questionou Lily enquanto brincava com a mão do namorado.

- Sim, e minha mãe foi curandeira por um tempo, até que resolveu seguir o caminho de auror. – concluiu James.

- Não é a toa que queira o mesmo. – comentou a ruiva sorrindo para o namorado.

- E você?

- Eu? Bem o professor Slughorn já me aconselhou várias vezes a prestar para curandeira, mas a carreira de auror me chama a atenção, e muito. – contou a garota.

- Quem sabe não possa cursar os dois? – brincou James rindo, mas Lily ficou com o semblante triste. – O que foi?

- Não sei se com essa guerra contra os "sangues-ruins" eu possa ter tempo de cursar mais de um curso.

- Nunca mais fale isso Lily. – pediu James. – Você está bem protegida, e mesmo que depois saia daqui todos nós estaremos correndo o mesmo perigo.

- É, pode ser. –concordou a ruiva, James lhe deu um beijo – Fico preocupada não comigo, mas com meus parentes.

- Te entendo totalmente. – disse James. – Meus pais por não ficarem do lado das trevas estão correndo grande perigo, mas sei que eles não gostariam de me ver triste por isso.

- As vezes me esqueço o quanto você é maduro. – brincou Lily. – Mas mesmo assim continua sendo o James brincalhão de sempre.

- Pois é... – mas James não terminou de falar, logo os dois estavam se beijando novamente, James a encostou na parede para não ficarem no meio do corredor, Lily estava com suas mãos no cabelo do namorado, enquanto este tinha uma das mãos em sua cintura e a outra passeando pelas suas costas.

- Aham! – ouviram alguém piguerrar, e logo se separam meio constrangidos.

- Professora McGonagall?! – se surpreendeu Lily.

- É, Srta. Evans, não queria atrapalhar o casal, mas sinto ser algo importante para fazer isso. – disse a professora. – Se puder me acompanhar até a sala do diretor.

- Eu?

- É urgente Lily. – a professora começou a caminhar e Lily a seguiu com James ao seu lado. McGonagall se virou e parou. – Sinto lhe dizer que é melhor a Srta. Evans vir sozinha Potter.

- Profes...

- Deixe. – disse Lily, seguindo a professora novamente. – Te encontro depois, ou se estiver muito cansado... Boa noite.

James nem teve tempo de responder, McGonagall já arrastava Lily para a sala do diretor. O moreno voltou para a sala comunal. Enquanto isso Lily não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo.

- Pronto Srta. – disse a professora parando em frente às gárgulas. – Azevinho. – e a escada abriu.

Lily subiu para ela, de repente um dor em seu peito a assustou, não podia ter acontecido nada, pedia.

- Boa noite Srta. Evans. – disse Dumbledore quando a ruiva entrou. Lily acenou com a cabeça. – Sinto muito por te trazer aqui a essa hora.

- Diretor, por favor, só me diga que não aconteceu nada com meus pais nem minha irmã... – pediu Lily chorosa.

Dumbledore respirou fundo.

- Perdoe-me, mas dessa vez não vou poder fazer o que está me pedindo. – se desculpou o professor depois chegou perto da jovem e lhe disse com pesar: - Lily, seus pais foram encontrados mortos.

N/A: aiai... Gente eu realmente não queria fazer isso, mas tinha que matar alguém! Espero que o cap. esteja um pouco maior do que o outro... Espero reviews... Já sabem, né? Aperte o botãozinho roxo ali em baixo e deixe um incentivo legal.. Idéias estou a disposição, ok?? Por isso me ajudem!!! Bjokas até mais!!!


	14. Perda

Disclamer: nada é meu, tudo da J.K, que deve estar neste momento terminando o sétimo livro..ou não..bjokas!

N/A : sei que o capítulo está pequeno, mas era isso, ou mais uma semana sem atualização...sorry! Agradecimentos à:

**Thaty:** realmente muito triste, fiquei com pena de ter que "assassinar" os dois, mas fazer o que eu precisava continuar a história. Continue acompanhando, grandes coisas estão por vir... Beijos ateh!

**Kine L.: **pois é, a Audrey e o Sirius deveriam ficar juntos, mas eu tenho que fazer ele sofrer um pouco, já sobre o fora que Victória levou de Sirius vai ser esclarecido no próximo capítulo.. Continue sim verificando as atualizações o FF também sempre esquece de me avisar. Adorei que você está gostando, e vai entender depois o porque precisava tirar os pais da Lily de linha..hehe. Tomara que goste desse cap, bjokas!

**Capítulo 13 – Perda**

Dumbledore deu um tempo para Lily assimilar a noticia, e percebeu que a garota estava em choque (n/a: também pudera, né?), escorria lágrimas pelo seu rosto mas não falava nada. Depois de uns dez minutos em silêncio Dumbledore começou a se preocupar.

- Srta. Evans quer que eu chame alguém? – perguntou o professor, pensando que seria mais fácil ela chorar em um ombro amigo. Lily negou com a cabeça.

- Como está minha irmã? – questionou com a voz um pouco parada.

- Ela está em casa, com os parentes de seu cunhado eu creio. – respondeu o diretor, começando a se preocupar realmente com ela.

- Ok, eu posso voltar para minha sala? – perguntou com a voz embargada, por mais que o assunto fosse sério, não queria mostrar fraqueza ali. Dumbledore assentiu e Lily saiu correndo pelo corredor chorando.

Foi para a sala precisa, encontrou realmente o que precisava um lugar tranqüilo para chorar sua perda.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- James cadê a Lily? – perguntou Audrey depois de meia hora que estavam esperando pela amiga.

- Já disse que não sei Audrey, a professora McGonagall a chamou para a sala do diretor. – respondeu James irritado, estava bastante preocupado com Lily e as perguntas de Audrey só o deixavam mais aborrecido.

Estavam os quatro marotos e Audrey na sala comunal, já era tarde, todos já estavam dormindo, mas os amigos esperavam por Lily, até que o retrato se abriu, mas se desapontaram ao ver que era a Professora McGonagall e não a ruivinha.

- Boa noite. – disse a professora tentando não demonstrar o quanto estava triste por Lily. – Bom encontrar vocês acordados.

- Onde está a Lily? – questionou Audrey.

- Srta. Driscoll eu tenho uma péssima noticia para vocês, e creio que vá te afetar muito também. – falou McGonagall. – Os Evans foram encontrados mortos esta noite.

- Tá brincando! – exclamou Sirius se levantando e se aproximando de Audrey, a garota sentou lentamente e chorou, os Evans praticamente haviam sido como sua segunda família.

- Não Sr. Black, e peço que ajudem a Srta. Evans, eu não sei como ela está, porque saiu do escritório do diretor transtornada mas... Sr.Potter, onde pensa que vai? – indagou ao ver que o maroto vestia a capa da escola e estava indo em direção ao quadro.

- Atrás da Lily. – não esperou a professora dizer nada, saiu em disparada, sabia muito bem onde a namorada estava.

No momento em que virava para seguir o sétimo andar James trombou em algo, ou melhor, em alguém, porque gritou.

- Seu idiota! – ouviu uma voz feminina dizer.

- Lily! – chamou James, a garota levantou a cabeça e viu o namorado em pé com a mão estendida para levantá-la.

- Meus pais James... –murmurou a garota chorando, James se ajoelhou e acolheu Lily, ela parecia uma garotinha indefesa e com medo.

- Calma, calma meu amor. – dizia James, não sabia o que dizer. – Vem, vou levar você para a torre.

Lily assentiu e os dois voltaram para a torre da Grifinória, a ruiva abraçada ao namorado tentando limpar as lágrimas. Ao chegarem algo pulou em Lily, era Audrey.

- Coração como você está? – perguntou à amiga, Aud já estava mais controlada sabia que quem precisava de atenção agora era Lily, e queria muito confortar a amiga.

- Eu não sei como foi que isso aconteceu Aud, Dumbledore só me disse que os tinham encontrado. - disse Lily.

- Foi isso que a McGonagall nos disse também. – falou Remus abraçando a amiga.

- E Petúnia? – perguntou Audrey. – Como ela está?

- Só me disseram que ela está em casa junto com alguns parentes do Dursley.

- Lily, sinto muito, mas agora você precisa descansar, creio que vai querer ir amanhã para Londres, não? – perguntou Sirius depois de dar um abraço na amiga.

- Verdade, mas não vou conseguir pregar o olho. – concordou a garota se sentando com James ao seu lado. – Merlin, e eu estava pensando tanto neles nesses últimos dias.

- Sei que não vai ser a melhor coisa que você vai ouvir, mas, você tem que ser forte Lil, e sabe que vamos estar ao seu lado. – falou Remus.

- Obrigada, mas agora eu quero me acalmar. – disse Lily, e depois voltando a chorar abraçada a James murmurou: - Petúnia não vai em perdoar nunca.

- Lil, você não tem culpa. – James tentou acalmá-la.

- Tenho James! – gritou a garota. – Se eu não tivesse vindo para Hogwarts talvez eles não tivessem sido vitimas de Voldemort.

- Mas Lily ninguém disse para você que foi Você - sabe – Quem que assassinou seus pais. – disse Peter, Sirius olhou para ele com uma cara de que queria matar o garoto. – Desculpe.

- Por favor, não vamos discutir esta questão agora, Lily você precisa descansar, amanhã eu vou com você, ok? – avisou James, a garota assentiu com a cabeça. – Vem eu te acompanho até a escadaria.

- Pode deixar James, eu levo a Lily para o dormitório. – se dispôs Audrey. – Vem... – chamou a garota puxando Lily e subindo com ela abraçada.

- Obrigada. – disse a ruiva antes de subirem.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na manhã seguinte todos os alunos praticamente sabiam que os pais da aluna Lily Evans tinham sido assassinados, e que o principal suspeito tenha sido os Comensais da Morte. Lily, James e Audrey, haviam saído bem cedo do castelo, para o funeral dos Evans. Os outros três garotos resolveram ficar no castelo para não confundir mais ainda Lily, que parecia querer agradar a todos, sendo ela a necessitada de carinho.

- Como você está? – perguntou Audrey para a amiga enquanto esperavam o táxi que os levariam para o velório.

- Péssima, mas acho que vou ficar pior ainda quando encontrar Petúnia. – respondeu Lily, ela estava bem pálida e James muito preocupado, porque a garota não se alimentara desde a noite anterior.

- Já disse para não se preocupar com isso. – respondeu James. – Vamos o táxi chegou.

Lily deu um pequeno sorriso, James estava cuidando muito bem dela. Parecia realmente com o garoto maduro que ela demorara a aceitar.

O funeral foi bem simples, havia uma boa quantidade de parentes, mas nenhum escândalo ou coisa do gênero que Lily previa. Só Petúnia que preferiu ignorar completamente a irmã e disse que não estava pronta para conversar com a responsável da morte de seus pais, o que atormentou muito a ruiva, Audrey na hora quis partir pra cima da irmã de Lily, mas essa pediu para que relevasse.

Dormiriam no Caldeirão Furado, e na manhã seguinte voltariam para Hogwarts. Lily e James tinham ficado no andar de baixo do bar conversando, ou melhor, ele tentando distraí-la um pouco. Audrey já havia subido para dormir.

- Eu te amo muito, você sabe, não sabe? – perguntou James dando um beijo na namorada.

- Sim, obrigada por estar comigo. – disse Lily.

- Eu te fiz uma promessa Lily, não se esqueça nunca. Eu disse que iria te proteger com todo o meu amor e com todo o meu coração, lembra? – perguntou o maroto.

Lily sorriu.

- Com certeza. – concordou a ruiva. – Acho melhor a gente subir.

- Lily! – chamou James, a garota se virou para ele. – Sente-se, eu quero falar sério com você.

- Aqui? Acho melhor a gente conversar quando tivermos de volta a Hogwarts James, vou acabar falando besteira. – James pensou um pouco e assentiu.

- É, também acho que não é a hora nem o lugar. – concordou.

- Obrigada novamente, não sei se conseguiria agüentar se não tivesse você e a Audrey ao meu lado. – afirmou Lily, abrindo a porta do quarto. – Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – respondeu James dando um beijo em sua testa e seguindo para seu quarto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já havia se passo três meses da morte dos pais de Lily, e a garota estava bem recuperada, o apoio de seus amigos ajudara muito, e ela fez questão de que pudessem publicar a morte de seus pais no Profeta Diário, para que pudessem ver que não estão matando só "sangues-ruins", mas pessoas inocentes. Petúnia escrevera somente uma carta para ela nesses três meses, pedindo para a irmã não ir para casa nas férias de natal, e se possível arrumasse um lugar para viver depois que terminasse a escola.

- Isso não vai ser problema Lily, você pode vir morar comigo. – disse Audrey confortando a amiga depois que lera a carta também.

- Não estou preocupada com isso Aud, e obrigada pela oferta, acho até muito bom ela não me querer mais por perto, estou farta da Petúnia. – disse Lily rasgando a carta.

- Posso saber o porque dessa fúria toda? – perguntou Sirius se juntando a elas. No café da manhã.

- Nada demais, é que minha irmã se importou em me avisar que não é para eu voltar para casa, aliás, para a casa dela. – contou Lily se servindo de uns ovos mexidos, James sentou ao seu lado. – bom dia.

- Dia. – cumprimentou o garoto bocejando. – Não vejo a hora de chegar o natal, falta quanto tempo ainda?

- Duas semanas. – respondeu Remus.

- Você anda com a cabeça um pouco fora de órbita, e não faz pouco tempo. – comentou Lily. – O que aconteceu?

- Não é nada. – James tentou distrair a namorada, mas Lily era muito esperta para ser enganada assim, e ele sabia disso. A ruiva voltou sua atenção para o jornal que acabara de chegar, os outros estavam interagidos em uma conversa, Lily abaixou o jornal e murmurou para James:

- Você daria um péssimo espião, sabia? Eu sempre sei quando está mentindo. – afirmou a garota.

- Que horror Lily! – exclamou James.

- Vai, desembucha James, você tem uma coisa para me dizer e já enrolou três meses, acho que já está na hora, não? – perguntou a garota, se lembrando da conversa dos dois no dia do funeral dos Evans.

- Eu sei, mas acho que você nunca mais vai querer me olhar se eu falar agora. – respondeu o garoto, se levantando.

- James! – chamou Lily. – NEOQEAV! (n/a: Nunca Esqueça O Quanto Eu Amo Você, vai ser o código deles).

- Eu também. – gritou James saindo do salão principal.

Os outros tinham parado para prestar atenção nos dois, e Audrey percebeu uma coisa, mas preferiu dizer a Lily quando elas estivessem a sós. Como estava demorando para os garotos saírem, resolveu chamá-la.

- Lily, vamos dar uma volta no jardim? – perguntou Audrey.

- No jardim? Audrey está nevando! – disse Lily surpresa, Audrey piscou um olho para amiga e continuou:

- Você sabe muito bem que eu adoro a neve, vamos, por favor?! – implorou a loira.

- Tá, até mais garotos.

As duas foram conversando banalidades até chegarem ao jardim.

- Agora fala, o porquê de vir aqui, com esse frio? – mandou Lily.

- Não dá para esconder nada de você, é por isso que o James tá tão preocupado. – comentou Audrey, as duas sorriram.

- Você por acaso sabe o que James quer falar comigo? – perguntou Lily surpresa.

- Não era para eu saber, mas tá na cara, só você que virou uma boba apaixonada que não percebeu – brincou Audrey.

- Eu não sou uma boba apaixonada, Aud. – exclamou Lily corando.

- Tá vamos pular essa parte. – concordou Audrey. – Mas acho que você deveria ir falar com ele.

- Mas é ele que tem algo para me dizer. – retrucou Lily. – E se fosse tão importante ele já teria falado, e não enrolado três meses.

- Por que ele já não tem certeza se você vai aceitar se... o que ele falar. – disse Audrey começando a mexer no cabelo, Lily observou a amiga por alguns minutos.

- Sabe, você e o James tem que aprender muito para conseguir me esconder algo, Aud, quando você começa a mexer demais no ser cabelo, é porque sabe de alguma coisa e não quer ou não pode dizer. – comentou Lily sorrindo. Audrey abriu a boca para retrucar, mas não teve tempo. - Tudo bem, eu vou falar com James.

- Ótima escolha! – falou Audrey. – Agora vamos para a torre, porque se eu continuar aqui vou congelar.

As duas voltaram para a torre, James não se encontrava lá, para o azar de Lily que agora realmente queria falar com o garoto e estava muito curiosa.

- Vocês demoraram, a neve estava boa é? – ironizou Sirius.

- Estava ótima, porque você não vai lá fora e congela? Faria um bem enorme para todos, pode acreditar. – disse Audrey, nos últimos meses a relação deles estava sendo bem assim, soltando farpas um para o outro.

- Oh, por favor, não vão começar outra discussão. – pediu Melanie, vendo que Sirius se preparava para responder.A garota já estava totalmente enturmada no grupo, além de ter sido de grande apoio para Lily.

- Concordo com a Mel, se vão discutir é melhor ser longe daqui. – apoiou Lily. – Remus você viu o James por aí?

- Não, mas se você não encontrou ele pelo castelo inteiro, é bom dar uma olhada no sétimo andar. – respondeu o garoto piscando para a amiga.

- Acho que é isso mesmo que eu vou fazer. – Lily se levantou. – Até daqui a pouco.

Assim que a garota saiu, Sirius e Remus subiram correndo para o dormitório, deixando as duas garotas lá embaixo muito intrigadas. Sirius rapidamente tirou do bolso um espelho.

- James! – chamou. E logo apareceu a face do amigo.

- O que é?

- A Lily está querendo falar com você e está indo para o sétimo andar, se tiver perto corre para lá e faça o que tem que ser feito – disse o maroto rapidamente.

- Diga o que tem que ser dito para ser mais preciso né Sirius? – corrigiu Remus.

- Obrigado pela dica, por sorte eu estou perto. – falou James. – É agora ou nunca meus amigos! - e desapareceu sua face do espelho.

- Boa sorte. – murmuram Sirius e Remus juntos.

N/A: Eii.. Mais um capítulo, como perceberam eu resolvi usar quase a mesma tática da Fezinha, não queria o sofrimento da Lily por muito tempo. E então, alguém tem idéia do que o James quer tanto falar para Lily??? Quem quiser opinar sinta-se a vontade. Me desculpem pelo capitulo curto, por terminar tão tosco, e por estar um pouco vazio, mas é que tenho que correr com essa parte da fic.. não quero que fique muito comprida. Então se gostaram ou odiaram (tomara que não) deixe um review que será aceita com muito amor e carinho, beijos!!!!


	15. O Pedido

Disclamer: todos os personagens pertencem à tia J.K...

Agradecimentos à:

**Bruna B. T. Black **garota realmente você tem uma cabeça muito avançada..acho que pelo titulo você já deve ter sacado o que é,né??bjokas...espero que esteja gostando!

**Kine L. **mas que pena que justo hoje você tá sem idéias.. mas tudo bem..ah pode deixar, vou por mais coisas dos outros,ok??? Obrigada pela review...bjos

**Fezinha Evans **eu não tinha jeito.. alguém tinha que sair huahua, mas viu que eu usei a mesma tática que a sua..hehe, senti mesmo falta da review da senhorita..infelizmente você certando ou não, vai ficar um pouco difícil te entregar o chocolate! Beijos, ateh!

**Thaty** que bom que você está gostando espero que continue acompanhando a fic...beijocas

**.Insaner.Marauder. **obrigada! Fico feliz que goste tanto de minha fic..pode deixar vou add você no MSN, obrigada de novo...espero que curta o capitulo...bjos!

**Capítulo 14 – O Pedido**

Lily resolveu seguir direto para o sétimo andar, pensando em como faria para conseguir entrar na sala precisa se James estivesse lá dentro. Enquanto isso James descia rapidamente as escadas, estava dois andares a cima, e se fosse rápido conseguiria alcançar a namorada.

Ofegando o garoto parou no meio do corredor, esperando ver Lily, que não demorou muito para chegar.

- Nossa, anda praticando Adivinhação, é? – brincou Lily, roubando um beijo do maroto, mas James não se contentava tão fácil, puxou a namorada para um longo beijo, mas Lily interrompeu. – Estamos no meio do corredor.

- Não seja por isso... – começou James, mas a ruiva o cortou:

- É sério James, depois a gente fica "sozinho", pode ser? – pediu a ruiva.

- Até parece que não vou fazer algo que você peça. – murmurou James. – Mas então, porque estava atrás de mim?

- Ah, é que andei conversando com a Audrey e ela me disse que seria melhor nós conversarmos logo. – contou Lily. – E já que o senhor não toma logo a iniciativa...

- Não é questão de tomar a iniciativa Lil, só acho que ainda não é a hora. – retrucou James.

- Hora de que James? Você está começando a me deixar curiosa e um pouco assustada. – disse Lily, cruzando os braços.

- Realmente eu não consigo esconder as coisas de você, da última vez que tentei fazer isso só eu achava que você não sabia que iria te pedir em namoro. – comentou James sorrindo, Lily riu.

- Você fica bem no papel de palhaço. – brincou a garota.

- Quanta honra! – ironizou o maroto. Depois ficou sério. – Você realmente não sabe o que é?

- Se soubesse já teria te falado a muito tempo James, você sabe disso. – afirmou Lily. - E então, vai preparar a sala, ou eu faço isso?

- Com certeza, eu vou preparar. – disse James, depois passou três vezes em frente à parede pensando: "quero um lugar lindo, onde eu possa ter a confiança da Lily".

Uma porta apareceu, James abriu para Lily passar primeiro. Lily só havia entrado naquela sala duas vezes com James, na primeira para o pedido de namoro, e o lugar era incrível, mas dessa vez ele se superara, parecia um jardim de castelo (n/a: eu imaginei igual ao jardim no castelo do filme Um Príncipe em Minha Vida), a garota olhava maravilhada para aquilo.

- Deve ser algo muito importante Potter. – disse se virando para ele.

- E é. – concordou James. – Vamos dar uma volta. –falou pegando em sua mão e começando a andar. Nesse momento uma coisa passou pela cabeça de Lily, mas a ruiva, preferiu que estivesse só em pensamento. – O que foi?

- Nada, James eu realmente preferiria que você fosse direto ao assunto. – respondeu a garota, não sabia por qual motivo, mas estava nervosa.

- Ok, não é fácil enrolar você. – concordou o maroto. Ele se ajoelhou. – Lil, sei que vai parecer repentino, mas eu já me segurei três meses, e hoje você me fez ver que é melhor tomarmos logo a nossa decisão, antes que não se tenha tempo. – Lily o olhava assustada. – Eu planejei tantas palavras, mas no momento não consigo... Você sabe que eu te amo muito, não sabe?

- James...

- Não sabe? – insistiu o garoto.

- Sim, e também te amo muito.

- Lil, se quiser não precisa responder agora. Casa-se comigo?

- Oh Merlin! – exclamou a garota, quando James abriu a mão e tinha um anel de noivado. Os olhos de Lily lacrimejaram. – Você, tem certeza?

- Óbvio que sim Lily. – disse James surpreso com a pergunta, resolveu levantar. – Sei que é um passo importante para os dois, que você está estudando bastante para o NIEMS, e que quer ter uma carreira, mas eu pensei que depois do que aconteceu no final de setembro, não conseguiria ficar longe de você e...

- Cala a boca James. – murmurou a garota pousando o dedo indicador na boca do namorado. – É claro que eu aceito!

- Sério?! – James ficou um pouco atordoado. Depois abraçou Lily e a rodou até que ficassem extremamente zonzos. – Te amo mais que tudo!

- Eu também. – falou Lily beijando o namorado, já com o anel no dedo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Audrey conversava com Melanie enquanto esperava os garotos descerem.

- Realmente não Mel. – disse Aud, para a garota, estavam conversando sobre ela e Sirius.

- Nem se ele mudasse? – perguntou Melanie. – Por que ele ser apaixonado por você, não é difícil saber.

- Eu sei, mas é que já tentamos muitas vezes, e o Sirius exagera, sabe? Antes tudo bem, era um acordo entre nós, só que devia pelo menos ter tido algum tipo de respeito. – contou Audrey. – Não voltaria acho que em nenhuma hipótese com Sirius.

- Epa! Ou vi meu lindo nome! – ouviram o maroto exclamar se aproximando.

- Tomara que tenha ouvido o que veio antes. – disse Audrey fechando a cara para ele.

- Infelizmente Driscoll. – respondeu Sirius se sentando sério. – Escuta Mel, não tente fazer algo para ajudar, isso já acabou, e não tem volta, por nenhuma das partes. – concluiu frisando bem essas últimas palavras.

- Ok, mas agora se acalmem por que as fagulhas daqui a pouco vão acertar quem não tem culpa. – concordou a garota. – Remus vamos dar uma volta?

- Tá, Sirius, qualquer informação me procure, certo? – pediu Remus, o moreno concordou com a cabeça.. – até mais.

Depois que eles saíram pairou um silêncio entre Audrey e Sirius, mas não por muito tempo.

- Bom dia Audrey. – a loira levantou a cabeça para ver quem era: Victória.

- Ah, olá, como vai? – cumprimentou Audrey, sem nenhum pingo de entusiasmo.

- Ótima, mas vejo que seu companheiro não é muito agradável, você está com uma cara péssima. – comentou a espanhola. Audrey sorriu.

- Oi para você também Portillo. – disse Sirius, a garota o atormentava mais do que ficar sem a Audrey.

- Black. – falou a garota. – Audrey, eu queria pedir uma ajuda no dever de DCAT, você pode me ajudar? – pediu a garota.

- Sinto muito Vick, mas é que eu me lembrei agora de que tenho um compromisso, pode ser mais tarde? – desculpou-se Audrey, só na hora que a garota mencionou a palavra "companheiro" se lembrou de que Charles a estava esperando.

- Tudo bem, eu vou tentar fazer, e o que não conseguir depois te falo. Bom encontro. – despediu-se Victória indo se sentar em uma mesa perto da janela. Audrey se levantou e deu uma olhada no relógio.

- Droga estou atrasada – murmurou alisando a saia e ajeitando a blusa.

- É um encontro? – perguntou Sirius mordendo o lábio inferior. A garota o olhou como se ele fosse outro mundo ou coisa assim.

- Sim, agora se me der licença. - e saiu pelo retrato.

- Droga. – xingou Sirius dando um soco na poltrona. – Se eu pudesse saber com quem é pelo menos. Não dá para usar o mapa, mais que merda! – Sirius ficou realmente zangado, odiava saber que Audrey estava aproveitando tão bem a liberdade, e ele não. Claro que saia com algumas garotas, mas já não era mais a mesma coisa. Se lembrou das palavras de Victória: "bom encontro", quer dizer que a garota sabia!

Se levantou e foi até à mesa da garota que folheava o livro xingando quando não entendia algo. Até que sentiu a presença do maroto.

- O que foi? – perguntou rudemente.

- Ei, eu não tenho culpa se não consegue entender algo tão fácil. – se defendeu Sirius.

- Por favor, Black, não me irrite. – pediu a garota amarrando os cabelos, Sirius percebeu que ela era bem bonita, e por um minuto pensou o porquê de ter dado um fora na garota, mas se lembrou do motivo de estar ali.

- Você por acaso sabe com quem a Audrey tem um encontro? – perguntou o garoto.

- Por acaso tenho cara de folhetim? Ou jornal? – ironizou a garota. Sirius riu.

- Não, mas foi você que mencionou a palavra encontro. – a lembrou.

- Tá Black, eu sabia que a Audrey teria um encontro hoje. – disse a garota sorrindo. – Satisfeito?

- Nem um pouco. – murmurou o garoto, depois o olhou para Vick que esperava alguma reação sua. – Sabe tem uma coisa que está me atormentando uns três meses.

- Nem precisa continuar. – interrompeu Victória. – É sobre o fora que eu te contei que você me deu? – o garoto assentiu. – Se for para desencargo de consciência Black, isso foi no segundo ano, antes de você querer "atacar geral", então acho que como você ainda não tinha prática...

- Ei, então é você! – exclamou o garoto, puxando uma cadeira e se sentando. Victória o olhou assustada. – Está completamente certa, você quase foi a primeira menina que eu fiquei.

Victória riu.

- O que há de tão engraçado? -perguntou o garoto.

- Da sua cara de pau. – respondeu ela simplesmente. – Mas acho que isso já é passado né Black?!

- Por favor, Sirius. – pediu o moreno.

- Ok, Sirius é melhor não começarmos a falar do passado, porque quem gosta de passado é museu, e eu sou bem aniversariante. – disse com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- Como assim aniversariante? – perguntou Sirius não entendo o trocadilho.

- Aniversariante, porque vivo "presente", entendeu? Ou você quer que eu mapeie? – Victória já estava começando a ficar nervosa com a presença dele tão perto, no bom e no mal sentido.

- Tão sarcástica. – brincou Sirius. – Você e a Audrey se parecem muito, sabia?

- Se for no ponto de concordar que você não presta, sim. – retrucou a garota se mexendo inquieta na cadeira.

- Admita Victória, eu mexo com você, fisicamente. – sussurrou no ouvido da garota.

- Golpe baixo não vai contar Black, quando eu podia você não quis. – disse a garota começando a juntar o material, quando já estava pronta e perto da escada gritou: - Deu mole querido, agora já era! – e subiu.

Sirius gargalhou, realmente não estava muito bem na fita ultimamente, primeiro Audrey o manda pastar depois de um relacionamento de quatro anos. Depois uma garota que para praticamente surgiu do nada, o ignora e esnoba. Resolveu subir para o dormitório e esperar noticia de James.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus e Melanie estavam andando pelo castelo, a garota caminhava pensativa, e o garoto logo percebeu.

- O que houve? – perguntou Remus chamando-a para se sentarem no pátio, que estava um pouco coberto de gelo, mas confortável.

- Hã? Nada, alguns problemas com uma matéria chata. – disse a garota aceitando a mão que Remus estendia.

- Mel, eu por acaso tenho cara de bobo? – ironizou o garoto. – Dá para ver que você está com algum problema, mas com certeza não é escola.

- Incrível como não dá para esconder nada de você. – comentou Melanie. – Eu estive pensando Remus, que tá chegando a tão esperada viagem de vocês.

- Ainda bem. – Mel sorriu.

- E, você vai querer estar sozinho quando for para o Canadá, não é? – falou Melanie soltando algumas lágrimas.

- Ah, Mel, você está achando que eu vou acabar o nosso namoro, por causa de uma viagem? – Remus abraçou a namorada, beijando a seguida. – Óbvio que não sua boba.

- Sinto ter te constrangido Remus, mas é que não sei, você é amigo James e do Sirius e... – começou a se explicar.

- Mas não sou como eles, você tem uma mente muito fértil. – brincou ele, acariciando a cabeça da namorada que estava repousada em seu ombro.

- Estou torcendo muito para que a Lily aceite o pedido de James. – comentou ela.

- Eu também, ele estava bastante nervoso, mas creio que é isso mesmo que quer fazer. – disse Remus.

- Acredita que eu não consigo mais ver o James como o "garanhão" e sem a Lily? – Melanie ressaltou. – Eles se completam muito, parece realmente aquele negócio que a Lily, diz: alma gêmea.

Remus riu, e era verdade, nem ele conseguia ver James sem a Lily, e sabia também que caso a ruiva não aceitasse se casar ele ficaria arrasado, mas não desistiria.

- E o Sirius? – perguntou Melanie trazendo Remus de volta.

- O que tem ele? – se surpreendeu Remus.

- Nada, mas você acha que a Audrey não daria mesmo outra chance para ele? – disse a morena. – Depois de velos tanto tempo se agarrando pelos corredores, é estranho vê-los brigarem direto.

- Eu sei, mas foi uma escolha da Audrey. – contou Remus. – Se fosse pelo Sirius eles ainda estariam juntos, mas acho que ele não chegaria ao ponto de se fixar em algo com ela, ou com qualquer garota.

- Para mim o Sirius não vai querer se firmar em um relacionamento sério. – observou Melanie. – Por mais que ele negue, não faz o perfil da família e nem dele.

- Pensando deste jeito creio que você tem razão. – concordou Remus. – Acho melhor voltarmos agora para a sala comunal, a Audrey deve estar sofrendo com aquele cachorro.

Melanie riu.

- Que nada, ela tem um encontro com o Parker-Scott hoje. – disse Melanie sem querer, depois tapou a boca. – Por favor, Remus, nenhuma palavra sobre isso, Aud fez eu Lily e Vick jurarmos que não diríamos até ela se firmar com ele.

- Pode deixar. – Remus levantou e os dois começaram a andar. – Mas Sirius vai acabar sacando que ela está com alguém, o problema é se descobrir antes que é com o Charles.

- Por quê?

- Não me diga que você não sabe que Sirius tem uma richa com Charles, quase igual a que tem com Snape. – se surpreendeu Remus.

- Ai, não acho que a Audrey esteja fazendo boa coisa então.

- comentou.

- Vamos ter que deixar rolar para ver. – finalizou Remus.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily caminhava radiante pelo corredor e James também, nem acreditava quando olhava o anel no dedo dela. Mas a felicidade dois estava indo muito bem para ser verdade, antes de chegarem à sala comunal Snape e Belatriz os parou.

- Ora, veja quem passa por aqui, se não é o casalzinho popular? – zombou ela.

- Popular? Onde Bella? Pelo sangue-ruim que corre na Evans ou pela família Potter ser uma regenerada? – perguntou Snape fazendo cara de sério.

- Não vão ser tão maldosos, não é? – disse Lily. – Porque que eu saiba Snape, você não é um sangue que se diga: puro.

- É melhor ficar quieta Evans. – retrucou o garoto, e resolveu mudar o alvo. – Parece que alguém não está querendo ficar solitário.

- Hã? – Belatriz olhou para o amigo não entendendo nada, este apontou a cabeça para a mão de Lily, e antes que a ruiva tivesse oportunidade de esconder a mão a sonserina exclamou: - Não acredito?! Uma sangue-ruim Potter? – fez de ofendida a garota.

- Cala essa boca suja Belatriz, o sangue dela deve muito mais puro do que o seu. – disse James. – Acho melhor os dois saírem do caminho, não queremos arrumar confusão.

- Quem ouve pensa, não é? – falou Bella dando uma volta em torno do casal. – Sabia Lily, que seu namoradinho arruma brigas com Snape, escondido de você?

- Noivo, e não Belatriz, eu não sabia. – corrigiu Lily, ao que James sorriu. – E o que ele faz não me importa, se não me diz respeito, e o Snape as vezes ultrapassa mesmo.

- Vejo que perdi meu escudo. – Snape colocou a mão no coração e fingiu chorar.

- Seu escudo o cara... – gritou James. Lily lhe deu uma cotovelada. – Ai, vaza daqui Ranhoso. – o garoto não se movimentou.

- Agora! – mandou Lily. – E não se esqueça, sei muito bem quem são os responsáveis pela morte de meus pais.

- Está insinuando algo Evans?! – perguntou Belatriz.

- Se serviu para você. – Lily deu de ombros. – Vamos dar a volta James. – e os dois saíram, a ruiva se virou novamente. – Vou saber se estiverem aprontando alguma, nãos e esqueçam, aqui nesse castelo além de as paredes terem ouvidos, há pessoas com sede de vingança.

Os dois deram a volta, Lily colocou o sorriso de novo na cara, não seria uma Black a deixá-la de mau-humor, não hoje.

- Acho que os dois ficaram super curiosos com essa sua enigma. – murmurou James dando um beijo na namorada.

- Ótimo, James eu sei muito bem que eles são uns dos Comensais, mas não vou fazer nada, vai chegar uma hora que um vai querer passar por cima dos outros. – respondeu a garota. – Oh, Merlin, como pude esquecer?! Eu tenho que enviar uma carta.

- Tá depois do almoço você faz isso, mas carta para quem? – se surpreendeu o rapaz. – A Petúnia não vai ficar muito contente com o nosso noivado, se lhe custa lembrar Lil.

- Claro que não é para Petúnia, tá louco? – disse ela. – É para meus padrinhos, lembra que eu te falei, os que moram no Canadá, eles vão gostar de saber que estamos indo para lá.

- Não vai contar sobre o noivado? – perguntou James pasmo.

- Claro que sim, bobinho, mas lá, na casa deles se possível. – Lily disse. – Aliás, vou ter que falar com McGonagall a respeito disso, pedir permissão para quando estivermos em viajem eu poder visitá-los.

- Com certeza ela vai deixar, me diga o que você não pede a McGonagall e ela não lhe concede?! – brincou ele.

- Isso é verdade. – concordou Lily rindo. – Certeza que quer ir para a sala comunal, o pessoal com certeza vai descer para almoçar direto, não vão nos esperar.

- Pode ser se você acha melhor assim, então vamos. – James pegou a mão da namorada, mas essa não se movia. – Lily, vem! – e nada, ele olhou para onde os olhos de Lily estavam fixados.

- Está vendo a mesma coisa que eu? – perguntou a garota se voltando para ele.

- Se for um Parker-Scott quase engolindo a Audrey, sim estou vendo, ai não precisa beliscar.

- Você que fala demais. – reclamou Lily. – Vamos.

- Lily você não quer mesmo que eu acredite que você, logo você, não sabia?! – disse o maroto caminhando ao lado dela.

- Na verdade eu queria, mas já que você não acredita. - Lily apontou um dedo para ele. – Nem uma palavra sobre isso para o Sirius.

- Se eu quiser ser morto eu me jogo da torre de astronomia, ok? – respondeu ele.

Lily sorriu e eles entraram no salão principal.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius ficou esperando um pouco para ver se James vinha para o dormitório, até que seu estômago resolveu se manifestar e o maroto foi obrigado a descer sozinho para o salão principal, não foi surpresa alguma ver que James e Lily já estavam lá.

- Olá. – disse ele se aproximando dos amigos.

- Você demorou, achei que já estaria aqui. – falou Lily. – Onde estava?

- No dormitório, a Srta. Portillo me irritou um pouco.

- Já tô vendo você se agarrando com ela Padfoot. – brincou James. Sirius lhe disse um palavrão e sentou.

- Bonito anel Lily. – ironizou Sirius.

- Gostou Sirius, pena que não você não veio de presente, né? – brincou ela.

- Pois é minha cara, mas podemos resolver isso. – Sirius entrou na brincadeira.

- Vocês dois adoram zoar com a minha cara. – murmurou James.

- Não, mas falando sério agora, fico feliz por você ter aceitado o pedido, senão já estava me vendo todo ensopado. – comentou o moreno.

- O James não ia ficar depressivo. – disse Lily olhando para o maroto curiosa.

- Não, mas com certeza teria alguma crise de existência. – brincou ele. Os três riram até que Audrey chegou. – Passeou muito?

- OH MERLIN! – gritou a garota abraçando Lily loucamente. – Eu não acredito!

- Pode acreditar Aud, eu aceitei o pedido do James. – contou Lily se soltando da amiga.

- Se não aceitasse eu te jogava de alguma torre, garota! – exclamou a loira se sentando ao lado da amiga. – Boa noite James, Black. – cumprimentou com a cabeça e começou a se servir.

- Como foi o encontro Audrey? – perguntou Sirius fazendo Lily ficar espantada e Audrey com uma cara realmente assustada. Demorou um pouco para ela responder.

- Encontro? Hum meu _compromisso_ foi bem.

- Que ótimo. – concordou o maroto fechando a cara e se servindo também.

Lily esperou eles se distraírem com os próprios pensamentos e murmurou para James:

- Essa eu não entendi.

- Lil, o Sirius pode parecer lerdo, mas não é, nem um pouco. – disse James – Eu acharia muito melhor se contássemos para ele, você sabe que depois vai vir a cobrança.

- Você está louco? – exclamou Lily. – Se disséssemos para o Sirius que a Audrey está saindo com o Parker-Scott ele daria um escândalo. Além de que, ela nos mataria.

- Então estamos ferrados do mesmo jeito, querida. – retrucou James. – O Sirius quando souber vai querer matar a gente também, ou pior não vai querer falar conosco, vai se sentir traído.

- Eu não sei James. – murmurou Lily pensativa. – Vou dar uma sondada na Aud, mas...

- Não promete nada. – completou James, Lily o olhou espantada e ele sorriu. – Leio pensamento agora não sabia?

- Não, tente adivinhar o que estou pensando agora então. – desafiou a ruiva.

- Em mim, óbvio! – exclamou.

- Eita ego grande! – Remus deu um tapa nas costas do amigo, Melanie se sentou ao lado de Audrey.

- Até você Monny? – exclamou James, Sirius olhou para os amigos sem entender nada.

- Lily a gente vai subir, quer vir com a gente? – perguntou Audrey se levantando, estava de braços dados com Melanie. Lily olhou para os garotos, James parecia bastante entretido na conversa, resolveu seguir as amigas e se levantou dando a mão para Audrey.

As três caminharam assim até a sala comunal, de baços dados, rindo bastante, Audrey estava com uma alegria radiante, e Lily podia até imaginar o porque.

- Bem , já chegamos, cadê a Vick? – disse Audrey olhando para os lados, mas sem sinal da espanholinha. – Ela sempre está aqui nesse horário.

- Ela e o Sirius tiveram uma discussão. – contou Lily se lembrando do que o amigo falara.

- Ah, então tá, depois eu converso com ela. – Audrey abriu um sorriso.

- Fale logo Aud, estou morrendo de curiosidade. – exclamou Melanie olhando para a amiga.

- O Charles disse que quer um compromisso sério comigo, e me pediu em namoro! – disse a garota rindo sem parar, Mel e Lily pularam na amiga gritando de alegria.

- Ainda bem que deu tudo certo, não é? – disse Melanie se sentando.

- Graças a Merlin. – concordou Audrey. – Mas estou preocupada com o Sirius.

- Como é que é? – perguntou Lily. – Você não está realmente falando isso.

- Sim estou Lil, e você sabe muito bem, que por mais que eu namore 20 garotos nunca vou tirar o Sirius da cabeça. – respondeu Audrey com um sorriso triste. – Você quer contar pra ele, não é?

- Hã? – se assustou Lily – Não sei do que está falando.

- Lily eu te conheço faz sete anos, sei que você é amiga do Sirius também, e que quer a proteção dos dois. – disse Aud. – Você tem carta branca para falar com ele, mas é que, eu queria contar.

- Pra que? Você só vai humilhar o garoto Aud. – falou Melanie. – É melhor que a Lily faça isso, assim vocês não se machucam.

- Concordo com a Mel, você conhece muito bem o Sirius para saber que ele não vai engolir isso vindo de você, mas se qualquer outra pessoa contar...

- Tá, entendi. – disse a garota. – Lily, conte para o Sirius, por favor!

- Contar o que? – perguntou o garoto se aproximando delas.

As meninas se entreolharam.

- Estou esperando!

N/A: que dó ele vai ficar esperando mais uma semana...huahauhauha... desculpa a demora para a atualização gente, mas é que fiquei sem tempo para terminar o cap. Sei que o final ficou meio sem graça, mas vou deixar aqui uma brecha do que vai acontecer no próximo.

"_- James quem é ela? – perguntou Lily cruzando os braços, o maroto a olhou espantado._

_- Ninguém Lil. – respondeu o maroto._

_- Que ótimo, então eu não sou ninguém? – gritou a garota encarando James e Lily"_

Então..eu acho que alguém vai ter problemas...bjos até o próximo capítulo!


	16. Ciúmes

Disclamer: nada é meu, todos os personagens são da titia J.K que adora matar os outros...

N/A: desculpem – me pela demora, mas é q realmente não tive tempo de atualizar antes, agradecimentos à:

**Thaty: **pois é, demorei um pouquinho para atender seu pedido, mas aqui está o capítulo novo, espero q goste, concordo completamente, lindo o James!!!! Bjos

**Kine L.: **Meu Deus, toda capítulo você consegue pelo menos acertar algo que vai acontecer no próximo na suas reviews, muito legal mesmo! Bem a missão da Vick nessa fic não é separar o Sirius da Audrey, mas agora também não posso revelar qual é a missão dela... tá louca??? Eu não separaria esse casal por mais de dois capítulos, se bem que um pouco de briga tá faltando, bjo!!!

**Mari I Love HSM and HP: **olha leitora nova, que bom que gostou da minha fic, espero que continue acompanhando, bjokas e seja bem-vinda!

**Nara Potter: **realmente é muito difícil eu encontrar com o mesmo nome, mas aqui no F.F acho que tudo é possível, e seja bem-vinda também nessa loucura q eu chamo de fic, espero que continue acompanhado, e mais pra frente vão ficar sabendo quem realmente matou os Evans, já a Audrey e o Sirius, alguém tinha que se dar mal no relacionamento, e não podia ser a pobre da Lily! Bjo!

**Fezinha Evans: **pois é, parece que nunca te avisam sobre a minha atualização, mas dessa vez você ficou sabendo antes,hein??? Então não sei mais se o capítulo vai estar tão interessante quanto eu disse, mas prometo que no próximo eu capricho!!!! Espero que dê pra gente conversar mais no MSN, foi muita coincidência a gente se falar hj, bjokas... ateh mais!!!

**Capítulo 15 – Ciúmes**

_- Tá, entendi. – disse a garota. – Lily, conte para o Sirius, por favor!_

_- Contar o que? – perguntou o garoto se aproximando delas._

_As meninas se entreolharam._

_- Estou esperando!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Audrey olhou desamparada para Lily, Melanie começara a roer as unhas e Sirius olhava para as três.

- Acho que você está alucinando Sirius, será que não foi o sol?! – perguntou Lily se aproximando do maroto.

- Muito engraçada a sua tentativa Lil, mas não está tão sol assim, estamos no inverno, esqueceu? – disse o garoto tirando a mão da amiga de sua testa. – Andem logo, o que tem para me falar, por acaso alguém morreu?

- Credo Sirius, não precisa pensar o pior também! – exclamou Melanie.

Audrey era única que não falara nada, estava resolvendo se era melhor mesmo que outra pessoa contasse para ele sobre seu namoro.

- Garotas é melhor deixarem eu conversar com o Sirius. – disse a loira, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Como? – gritou Mel sem entender.

- Vamos Melanie, acho que o James e o Remus estão nos esperando. – chamou Lily trocando um olhar com Audrey e puxando a morena, que finalmente cedeu e saiu com a ruiva para fora da sala comunal.

- Milagre, achei que não queria falar comigo nem se eu fosse o próprio Merlin. – ironizou o garoto se sentando em uma poltrona perto da janela, Audrey o acompanhou.

- Não seja dramático, não faz o seu tipo. – disse ela.

- Tá, chega de gracinhas. – concordou ele. – O que está acontecendo?

- Sirius, não queria ser eu a contar para você isso, mas é que fiquei em dúvida se preferiria saber por mim ou por outra pessoa, mesmo que seja a Lily.

- Não tenha dúvida que prefiro saber de você, seja o que for. – disse o moreno, Audrey suspirou mais aliviada.

- Bem, você sabe que não vai rolar mais nada entre nós, não sabe?

- Aud, eu já te falei que isso foi uma decisão sua, então, por favor, não me faça repetir todas as coisas que já lhe disse. – falou Sirius sorrindo. – Pode jogar a bomba.

- Tá, então lá vai: eu tô namorando o Charles. – disse a garota um pouco rápido, mas Sirius entendera perfeitamente.

- O QUE? – gritou. – Tá quando eu disse que podia jogar a bomba, não era para me acertar tão em cheio! Não tinha ninguém melhor, não?

- Sirius! – repreendeu Audrey. – Eu já tinha saído com ele antes, você sabe disso, mas acontece que rolou de novo, e como ele quer algo sério...

- Faça me rir, Parker- Scott quer algo sério?? – disse o maroto andando de um lado para o outro. – Incrível que quando sou eu a dizer isso você não acredita.

- Por favor, não vamos começar a discutir isso de novo. - Audrey se levantou. – Aliás, não vamos falar sobre nada, eu vou descer. – antes que pudesse andar Sirius a segurou firmemente pelo braço. – O que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou quando viu que o maroto estava perto demais.

-Eu quero uma prova de que realmente me esqueceu. – respondeu Sirius a pressionando mais contra seu corpo.

- Sirius, por Merlin, daqui a pouco o Charles entra aqui. – falou a garota aflita, mas não teve tempo de pensar em mais nada, porque Sirius a beijou ferozmente, e para a surpresa dele ela correspondeu.

- Mas o que está acontecendo? – ouviram alguém exclamar. Os dois se separaram e viram Charles olhando carrancudo para eles.

- Oh não! – exclamou a loira colocando a mão na boca e se separando de Sirius.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Lily não creio que ter deixado os dois tenha sido uma boa idéia. – disse Melanie seguindo a ruiva pelos corredores do castelo.

- Mel, para de reclamar e anda! – ordenou Lily. – E foi sim uma ótima coisa a se fazer, a Audrey tem que enfrentar isso, senão como vai ser depois que nos formamos? Cada vez que ela arrumar um namorado vai ter que ir alguém na casa do Sirius avisar? Por favor, ele é um homem ou um rato?

- Nisso você tem razão. – concordou Melanie, Lily sorriu e as duas continuaram a andar até a biblioteca para encontrarem Remus e James. Encontraram os dois conversando em uma mesa um pouco distante, a mesa preferida de Lily para estudar.

- O que houve? Por que essa cara Mel? - perguntou James quando as duas se aproximaram, a ruiva fora até uma estante pegar um livro e Melanie se sentara com eles.

- O Sirius chegou quando estávamos conversando sobre a Audrey e o Charles, e ficou lá para receber uma explicação dela. – respondeu a garota copiando algumas coisas para um pergaminho.

- Como assim? – se surpreendeu Remus. – O Sirius vai falar um monte de porcaria na cabeça dela, sem contar que o Charles já é inimigo dele declarado há muito tempo.

- Foi por isso mesmo que eu queria ter certeza de que tinha sido uma boa idéia deixá-los lá. – disse a garota. – Lily, vamos voltar, por favor?!

- Não! – vociferou a ruiva. – Eu já disse que a Audrey tem que aprender algumas coisas, e o Sirius engolir o orgulho dele.

- Mas Lil, se o Sirius ficar sabendo...

- Ele já está sabendo. – falou Victória se aproximando do grupo.

- Vick, onde você estava? – perguntou Melanie. – Não vimos você na sala comunal.

- Eu estava no dormitório. – explicou. – Mas quando estava descendo ouvi o grito dele. – disse se sentando com eles. – Mas agora está o maior barraco.

- Barraco? – James levantou a cabeça do livro. – Você tem certeza? Porque o Sirius não vai gritar que nem uma garota louca com a Audrey.

- Não, o barraco é entre ele e o Charles.

- Charles? – perguntou Lily se virando para Victória. – Eu não acredito que ele, por ter visto os dois conversando, tenha achado que a Audrey e o Sirius estão juntos de novo.

- Não, mas ele não encontrou a Audrey e o Sirius conversando, eles estavam se beijando. – respondeu Vick puxando o livro para ler.

- Oh Merlin! E agora? – Mel se desesperou.

- E agora, é que a Audrey está em uma fria. – disse Lily.

- E você não vai fazer nada? – perguntou Victória olhando assustada para Lily.

- Fazer o que? Diga-me. – retrucou a ruiva olhando feio para a garota, não gostava muito do jeito de Vick. – Eu por acaso estava lá?Não, estava beijando o Sirius? Também não, não há nada que eu possa fazer para livrar a Aud dessa vez, o máximo vai ser dá colo para ela depois.

- Se acalme Lily. – pediu James. – Vick, você tem certeza disso? – a garota assentiu. – O que acham, a gente vai lá e tenta acalmar a situação ou deixemos que eles venham até nós?

- Prefiro a segunda opção. – disse Remus. – A Lily tá certa, não estávamos lá, sem contar que ficaria muito desagradável para eles dois se fossemos agora para a sala comunal.

- Eu acho que concordo com o Remus e com a Lily, por tudo que foi dito até agora. – Melanie se sentou novamente, pois se levantara com a noticia.

- Então acho que nem se tem o que discutir. – declarou James. – Aonde você vai? – perguntou ao ver Lily se levantar.

- Andar.

- Andar? Lily, você disse que queria estudar, lembra? – falou James encarando a namorada, para ver se conseguia arrancar algo dela, pelo olhar.

- Não estou com cabeça para isso. – Lily guardou seu material. – Você vem?

- Claro. – os dois seguiram para fora da biblioteca, James olhou para os lados para ver se estavam seguros- Eu percebi sua implicância com a Victória.

- Imagina, você está alucinando. – disfarçou a ruiva, James a segurou pelo braço.

- O que houve? Você está estranha, um pouco... fria. – disse ele com medo do que suas palavras podiam causar.

- Não é nada James, é que às vezes eu fico louca com algumas coisas que acontecem, e... – ela baixou a cabeça para a mão direita onde tinha o anel de noivado. – E, saber que meus pais não estão aqui para receberem a noticia de que eu fiquei noiva.

- Meu amor, eu sinto muito, achei que já estava preparada. – se desculpou James.

- Não, a culpa não é sua. – corrigiu Lily. – Vamos voltar para a sala comunal, vai?! Não vou agüentar ficar imaginando que a Audrey pode estar em maus lençóis.

- Se você quer.

E os dois tomaram outro caminho.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melanie estudava enquanto Remus selecionava alguns livros para levar, Vick observava os dois de vez em quando, mas sua cabeça estava em Sirius, não queria admitir, mas acabara se aproximando do maroto nos últimos meses, e agora que ele estava solteiro sabia que seria uma prova de fogo se segurar, mas não iria se entregar aos charmes do Sr.Black.

- Não, isso não. – disse fechando livro.

- O que foi Vick? – perguntou Melanie que se assustou com o gesto da colega.

- Nada Mel, estava pensando alto. – respondeu a espanhola. – Então Remus, tá todo certo para a viajem?

- Sim, semana que vem partimos, aliás, ao falar em viajem, me lembrei que tenho uns assuntos para acertar com a McGonagall. – falou o maroto se sentando. – Eu vou indo, a gente se encontra na torre depois. – murmurou para Mel lhe dando um beijo.

- Ok. – a garota se virou para Vick. – Você estava pensando no Black, não é?

- Hã? – disfarçou Victória, mas sabia que Mel era muito esperta. – Estava, Mel, eu não posso ceder para ele. 1º: porque eu sei que a Audrey ainda o ama, 2º: não sou masoquista e 3º: nunca teria chances.

- Que besteira! – exclamou Mel. – Mas você está certa em alguns pontos, sem contar que é bem capaz de o Black querer se "desculpar".

- Ele era um garoto.

- E agora é um homem. – retrucou Melanie. – Tome cuidado Vick, o Sirius pode seduzir muito bem uma garota se quiser.

- Não eu. –Victória não se dava por vencida. - Ele me ignorou quando eu quis algo, agora nada me vai fazer mudar de opinião.

Melanie deu de ombros anotou algumas coisas no pergaminho, guardou suas coisas e se levantou.

- A única coisa que pode mudar Vick, é esse amor que está nascendo aí, dentro de você. – e saiu.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Audrey não sabia o que dizer, Charles a olhava como se estivesse com nojo ou algo parecido.

- Eu acho que a gente precisa conversar. – disse ele cerrando os lábios.

- Charles, não é o que você pensa. – murmurou ela.

- Eu não estou pensando nada Audrey, eu vi. – o garoto respondeu. – É bem diferente.

- A conversa tem que ser entre nós dois cara. – falou Sirius. – Não mete ela nisso.

- Não meter ela nisso? Black, por favor, é com ela que eu tenho algo não com você, para a gente conversar. – retrucou Charles mal-humorado.

- Então vamos logo. – concordou Audrey tremendo, ela olhou para Sirius, queria mandar ele para um lugar muito feio, mas suas palavras foram interrompidas antes de se pronunciarem, pelo sussurro do maroto:

- Se cuida.

Audrey só assentiu com a cabeça, essa a mil agora, não sabia mais se estava fazendo o certo, mas queria acreditar que sim, não queria de novo o Sirius em sua vida, mas agora isso não dependia só dela, Charles parecia furioso. Eles caminharam até acharem uma sala vazia.

- E o que acha que estava fazendo? – perguntou ele rudemente.

- Não foi minha culpa Charles, eu estava conversando com ele, e... eu não sei o que se passou na cabeça do Sirius, ele me agarrou! – disse ela, mas se lembrou de que não podia deixar o maroto tomar toda a culpa. – Sei que você nos viu se beijando, mas não foi essa a intenção.

- Audrey, eu confio plenamente em você, mas quando está perto do Sirius o jogo vira. – comentou Charles parecendo mais calmo. – É um querendo provocar o outro.

- Era assim. – corrigiu a loira se sentando. – Olha eu sei que foi horrível o que você viu, já me expliquei, mas sabe de uma coisa? Eu não tenho que ficar me redimindo, se não quer acreditar, ótimo, não acredite só não venha me dizer coisas estúpidas como essa.

O garoto pareceu sem palavras, não esperava que Audrey se rebelasse.

- E então, como ficamos? – perguntou ela.

- Me desculpe, fui um pouco precipitado, já devia ter imaginado que o Black poderia fazer algo desse gênero quando soubesse. – falou Charles abraçando Audrey, que no inicio de assustou, mas depois correspondeu ao beijo do namorado.

- Tomara que ele não tome mais esse tipo de atitude. – observou Audrey.

- Aud. – Charles falou balançando a cabeça, a garota preferiu ignorar. – Eu queria conversar outra coisa com você.

- O que? – questionou Audrey se surpreendendo, "ele já esquecera o que ocorreu?", pensou.

- Eu não vou viajar. – disse ele.

- Como? Você tá brincando?! – exclamou ela.

- Não, tô falando sério. – retrucou ele. – Meus pais vão precisar de mim nesse Natal, minha irmã vai ficar noiva, eles querem que eu esteja presente, e eu também queria que você estivesse. – Audrey ficou estática, lembrou que Lily também ficaria noiva oficialmente, mais do que já estava, nessa viajem.

- Er... Charles, eu não vou poder desistir da viajem. – falou.

- Agora é você que está brincando, eu vou precisar de você lá Audrey! - Charles ficou bravo de novo.

- Merlin, não precisa gritar. – pediu Aud. – Você se irrita muito a toa.

O garoto riu, os dois sabiam que os dois motivos não eram "a toa".

- Posso saber o porquê de não poder ficar sem ir para o Canadá?

- A questão não é "ir para o Canadá". – corrigiu ela. - Mas é que a Lily vai ficar noiva também, só que lá.

Charles riu.

- Sei, então me diga Audrey, o que eu falo para os meus pais? – interrogou. – Porque eles estão contando com a bela presença da Srta. Driscoll nessa festa.

- Charles, se quiser eu escrevo para seus pais pedindo desculpas, mas não vai dar! – Audrey se irritou. – Puts, a Lily é minha amiga, melhor amiga, e realmente ela precisa muito mais de mim nesse noivado do que você.

- É bom saber o jeito que pensa.

- Não vamos começar a discutir de novo, né? Não faz nem um dia que iniciamos o namoro. – Audrey se soltou na cadeira, estava exausta. – E acho que se for para viver em discussão é melhor nem engatarmos.

- Você que decide Audrey, aliás, não vai fazer diferença, não é? – murmurou o garoto abrindo a porta. – Sempre tem o Black te esperando. – e saiu. Audrey deu um grito.

- Que Droga!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius sentara assim que Audrey saíra com Charles.

- Cadê a Audrey? – perguntou Lily se aproximando dele.

- O Charles a levou para conversar. – respondeu o maroto, simplesmente.

- Padfoot, onde você estava com a cabeça, cara? Beijar a Audrey? – James sentou-se ao lado do amigo. – É forçar muito a barra.

- Sem contar que você já estava sabendo que ela está namorando. – completou Lily.

- Que ótimo, agora vocês dois vem me crucificar?! Escuta a Inquisição já acabou, ok? Não posso mais ser queimado. – brincou Sirius, mas estava com a cara séria, como nenhum dos amigos sorriu com a brincadeira: - Tá, foi uma atitude idiota a minha, mas não consegui me conter. O que você faria James, se do nada a Lily saísse com, por exemplo, com o Ranhoso.

- Que nojo! – exclamou Lily, os dois marotos rindo.

- Tá Sirius, eu sei que foi difícil, mas pense nela também. – disse James sorrindo. – E a Lily não seria tão boba assim.

- Cala a boca. – retrucou a ruiva. – Eu entendi a sua opinião Sirius, mas resta saber se o Charles e a Audrey vão entender.

- O caso é esperar, não creio que vão demorar tanto assim. – opinou James. – Aliás, Sirius, tudo certo para a sua viajem, né?

- Você acha que eu iria perder isso? Nem ferrando, eu vou sim, tá tudo ok, não preciso a muito tempo dos meus pais. – comentou ele rindo.

- Que ótimo, porque eu queria te pedir uma coisa. – disse Lily.

- Pode falar ruivinha.

- Na verdade te convidar, quando estivermos no Canadá, eu e o James resolvemos fazer o jantar "formal de noivado", lá, na casa dos meus padrinhos.

- É e junto com o convite para o jantar, a gente queria saber já de agora se você aceita ser o padrinho?! – convidou James, Lily apertava as mãos, as vezes achava que Sirius não estava preparado para perder o amigo, mas ficou muito aliviada com a resposta do maroto.

- Bem , eu realmente iria matar os dois se esse pedido não viesse. – disse rindo.

- Então quer dizer que você aceita? – perguntou Lily ainda receosa. Sirius assentiu e a garota abraçou o maroto.

- Ei, calma ruivinha, isso era medo?! – zoou Sirius, depois que a amiga o soltou. – Tome cuidado hein James?

- Ah com certeza, mas você sempre tá por perto. – comentou o maroto rindo, Lily deu um tapa fraco no seu braço. – Lil! Anda agressiva demais!

- Eu agressiva? – Lily fingiu se surpreender. – Me diga, James Potter, por acaso sou eu que azaro o Snape por trás? Porque foi isso que a Belatriz disse.

- O que? – exclamou Sirius. – Calma aí Lily, o Snape também apronta, você sabe que já passamos da idade de azarar ele por azarar.

- E a Belatriz só estava querendo te provocar, você sabe disso. – completou James.

- Nossa, a coisa é séria, para os dois estarem se explicando desse jeito. – Lily falou seriamente, eles ficaram em silêncio, até que Lily caiu na risada, Sirius e James se entreolharam. – Você precisavam ver a cara de vocês! Não Lily, não é isso! – riu fingindo a voz deles.

- Ah, então é isso?! – James puxou a namorada, que caiu contudo sobre ele. – E agora Srta. Evans?

- Vá se danar James! – disse a garota dando um beijo no namorado e se levantando. Sirius ainda ria do casal. Remus e Melanie entraram pelo retrato, junto deles Audrey.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Assim que saíram da biblioteca Remus e Melanie seguiram para a sala comunal, quando estava quase perto esbarraram em Charles, que parecia furioso.

- O que houve? – perguntou Remus, fingindo não saber de nada.

- Pergunte ao seu querido amigo Black, ou então à minha suposta namorada. – respondeu o garoto áspero.

- Suposta?

- Lupin, por favor, quer saber as coisas, pergunte para eles, não tô a fim de falar com vocês, nenhum de vocês. – retrucou Charles continuando seu caminho.

- Nossa, a educação te mandou uma lembrança. – exclamou Melanie para o garoto, não sabendo se esse a ouviria.

- Pelo jeito as coisas não se resolveram. – comentou Remus.

- Então é melhor a gente ir atrás da Audrey, eles devem ter ido conversar em alguma sala. – observou Melanie, começando a verificar as salas, quando foi abrir uma bateu de frente com Audrey. – Ai!

- Que foi? – Remus estava do outro lado, abrindo as portas. – Audrey!

- Sim, essa sou eu, o que deseja? – ironizou a garota.

- Quando começa com ironias é porque as coisas não estão bem. – disse Melanie. – O que realmente houve? Encontramos o Charles, e ele está muito amigável.

- Sabe de uma coisa Mel, eu quero que o Charles se exploda! E os pedacinhos fiquem espalhados, para nunca mais serem achados! – respondeu a garota. – Vocês estão indo para a sala comunal?

- Estamos, vai vir com a gente, ou vai continuar sendo educada? – questionou Remus olhando feio para a amiga.

- Desculpa Remus, não queria ter sido grossa com você. – se desculpou Audrey – Mas é que, argh, o Sirius e o Charles conseguem me tirar completamente do sério, um fica achando que meus hormônios viraram playground, de tanto que brinca com eles, e o outro, acha que eu tenho que ser a "namorada perfeita".

- Ou suposta namorada. – comentou Mel, Remus lhe lançou um olhar feio. – Que foi? O Charles que disse isto.

- É porque ele está achando que eu estou com ele para provocar o Sirius. –respondeu a loira.

- E não é?

- Claro que não Remus! – Audrey fingiu estar indignada. – Vamos logo para a torre, a Lily vai querer saber o que aconteceu.

O trio seguiu para torre, quando entraram viram Sirius, James e Lily sentados no mesmo lugar que antes a loira e Sirius haviam conversado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ainda bem que você chegou – disse Lily se abraçando a amiga. – está tudo bem? – perguntou enquanto olhava a amiga para ver se ela estava machucada.

- Hello! Lily, eu estava com o Charles não com um dinossauro, por favor!

- Tá bom, se estrepe também, que não vou nem ligar. – Lily ofendida se sentou no braço da poltrona de James.

- Ai, que essa ruiva tem agora? – perguntou Audrey.

- Nada Aud, mas é que estávamos preocupados com você. – respondeu James.

- Então me desculpe Lil, tá tudo bem, o Charles não me machucou. – falou Audrey se sentando também.

- Sorte dele, porque senão... – murmurou Sirius.

- Sem comentários Sirius, ou esqueceu que esse rolo todo é sua culpa?

- Minha culpa? – o garoto se surpreendeu. – Não Aud, é sua culpa.

- Ah, quem me beijou a força? Você. – acusou ela.

- E quem está namorando e correspondeu ao meu beijo? Você. – retrucou ele.

- Merlin, será que vocês dois só sabem brigar? – disse Melanie. – Eu vou subir, tenho que estudar.

- A gente se vê depois então. – Remus deu um beijo na namorada.

Os cinco ficaram em silêncio.

- Aff, sinceramente vocês estão insuportáveis hoje. – falou Lily. – Ou alguém começa uma conversa, decente, ou é melhor cada um procurar seu canto.

- Lily, você é que está eufórica demais hoje. – Audrey disse.

- Claro, isso significa algo para você? – perguntou mostrando o anel de noivado no dedo.

- Ok, ninguém aqui está animado, a gente comemora depois, tá amor?- sugeriu James. – Vamos garotos, há muito o que se falar.

- Tá, vem Audrey, temos que conversar também.

Cada um seguiu para seus respectivos dormitórios, Audrey contou tudo para Lily que achou um absurdo Charles achar que ela tem que estar em todas as suas obrigações. E Audrey gritou de alegria quando Lily contou detalhadamente o pedido de James.

O resto da semana seguiu calmamente sem mais relevâncias, a turma do sétimo ano ansiosa, pois na próxima segunda viajariam.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os alunos do sétimo se reuniam no salão principal, os professores Slughorn e McGonagall os organizavam para partirem, em comparação ao tanto de alunos que Hogwarts possui no sétimo ano, eram poucos os que iriam viajar, Audrey ainda estava chateada com Charles, pois esse ainda insistira muito para que o acompanhasse, e Lily tentava animar a amiga, sob os olhos de James e Sirius.

- Aud, por favor, né? Você não vai ficar com essa cara de velório. – disse Lily puxando o braço da amiga. – Puxa, é o último natal que vamos passar com todo mundo!

- Ah, desculpa Lil, mas é que o Charles conseguiu me encher a semana inteira, sem contar que ele fica jogando na minha cara o que aconteceu com o Sirius. – respondeu a garota, Sirius resolveu intervir.

- Não acredito que ele ainda não esqueceu aquilo! – exclamou o garoto, Audrey o olhou. – Eu conversei com ele Aud.

- Que ótimo, quando foi isso? – disse a loira sarcástica.

- Acho que há uns dois dias. – Sirius não estava realmente preocupado com o que Charles pensava, mas vira o jeito de ele tratar Audrey.

- Isso explica o sermão que eu ouvi. – falou Aud saindo de perto dos amigos, e indo conversar com Luke, que estava com o pessoal da corvinal.

- Você realmente é impossível. – comentou Lily.

- Lily você sabe que o Charles tá super sem educação com a Audrey, você ouviu o que ele disse semana passada para ela? – retrucou Sirius fazendo a amiga lembrar o que ocorrera em um café da manhã, Charles falara em alto bom som que Audrey nunca ficaria sozinha, pois todos, já sabiam que era "exclusiva" de Sirius, o que deixou a garota muito mal, mas depois ele pediu desculpas e Aud aceitou.

- Sim, eu lembro. – confirmou Lily – Esse garoto é muito estranho, num momento parece que vai voar em cima dela, no outro a trata como uma rosa.

- Eu não confio muito no Charles. – disse James. – Ele tem o tipo de que não tolera uma coisa que não o agrade, não sei se isso é bom para a Audrey.

- Também acho que não. – concordou Lily. – Mas vocês não se dão com ele a muito tempo,né?

- Mas a gente sabe com quem está lidando Lily, pelo menos achávamos que sabíamos. – disse Remus se aproximando dos amigos.

- Cadê a Mel? – perguntou Lily, notando que a garota não estava ali.

- Eu já me despedi dela. – respondeu Remus. – Vamos, a McGonagall já está chamando.

- Voltei. – Audrey se juntou a eles, para pegarem o mesmo vagão no trem.

Sentaram os marotos e as duas garotas juntos no vagão. Remus ficou só até o trem começar a andar, disse que preferia ficar dando uma volta e pensar.

- É realmente uma pena a Melanie não poder ter vindo. – comentou Audrey assim que o amigo saiu.

- E você, não está com saudades do Charles? – perguntou Peter, Sirius lhe lançou um olhar feio.

- Não Peter, sabe eu não nasci grudada nele. – retrucou Audrey um pouco astutera. – Licença, prefiro dar uma volta também. - E se levantou.

- Não podia ficar de boca calada um pouco? – se irritou Sirius, sabia que não teria mais chances com Audrey, mas era bom tê-la por perto, sem contar que ficara sabendo que Victória estava no trem também.

- Eu não fiz por mal, me desculpe. – disse o garoto olhando sem entender nada.

- Não precisa se desculpar Pedro, a Audrey é bem sem educação quando quer. – falou Lily. – E você Sirius, cuidado, as coisas podem ser interpretadas de outra forma.

O garoto encolheu os ombros, sabia o que Lily queria dizer, na verdade ele só queria Audrey por perto para mostrar à ela o que perdeu, pois estava certo de que daria certo seu plano com Victória, só tinha medo de a garota achar que tudo é brincadeira, pois estava de verdade interessado nela, e confessara isso para Lily uma noite que conversaram.

- Vocês sabem se a Vick veio? – perguntou James, Lily se virou para ele. – Só curiosidade.

- Não disse nada. – retrucou ela olhando a vista lá fora, James abraçou sua cintura.

- Lily, você fazendo cena? – sussurrou no ouvido da garota.

- Tão engraçadinho você, podia começar a trabalhar de comediante, ah me esqueci, com essas piadas você morreria de fome!

- Realmente, qual é a sua implicância com a Vick? – perguntou ele.

- Eu não tenho nenhuma implicância com ela! Só, não sei. – respondeu ela. – Mas que fique bem claro, se eu ficar sabendo de algo James Potter, se considere morto.

- Vou me lembrar disso quando encontrar a Vick. – disse James, levando um tapa de Lily.

- Ridículo.

- Por que estão discutindo? – perguntou Sirius.

- Não é da sua conta Padfoot.- murmurou Peter.

- Ainda bem que a conversa ainda não chegou aí. – retrucou o moreno. – O que foi casalzinho 20?

- Só a Lily com ciúmes. – respondeu James dando um beijo na bochecha de Lily.

- Ciúmes o caramba! – exclamou ela. – Ah, oi Vick. – cumprimentou ao ver que a garota estava parada na porta.

- Ora, mas veja quem resolveu dar o ar de sua graça?! – brincou James.

- Bom dia pra vocês. – disse a garota. – Por acaso viram a Audrey? Eu precisava conversar com ela.

- Ela saiu, mas se você quiser esperar aqui. – respondeu Lily.

- Pode ser. - falou Vick se sentando ao lado de Sirius.

No decorrer da viajem os dois amigos voltaram, a viajem seguiu tranquilamente, assim que chegaram a Londres tinha alguns táxis esperando por eles. Lily por um minuto se lembrou da última vez que esteve em Londres, Audrey percebeu que a amiga estava se lembrando da morte dos pais e pegou sua mão.

- Vou sempre estar aqui. – disse olhando para Lily, a ruiva sorriu com lágrimas nos olhos, os garotos estavam carregando as malas, James se aproximou dela.

- O que houve? – perguntou vendo as duas amigas tristes.

- Nada que a gente não possa mudar. – disse Lily. – Então, quem vai com a gente no táxi?

- Eu, provavelmente o Remus e o Sirius. – respondeu Audrey.

- Então o nosso táxi já está completo. – falou Sirius. – Alguém sabe que hora sai o avião?

- Bem se agora são 20h30 acho que daqui uma hora. – respondeu Lily.

Mcgonagall chamou todo o grupo, eles se aproximaram para ouvir a professora

- Os táxis já estão esperando, formem seus grupos, seguiremos para o aeroporto, nos encontramos lá, ah, grupos de sete.

- Esqueci que os táxis são maiores. – murmurou Lily para Audrey.

- Então o Peter e a Vick podem se juntar a nós. – disse Audrey.

- Isso foi uma observação contente, ou sarcástica Aud? – brincou Lily.

- Nenhuma, mas é que as vezes parece que o Sirius fica dando em cima da Vick, não sei se por querer ou por hábito. – disse a garota, Lily levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Está com ciúmes?

- Lily, ciúmes é quando a gente quer manter algo que tem, e minha amiga, eu nunca tive, não tenho e nem terei Sirius Black. – Audrey falou firmemente. – Vick! – chamou quando viu a garota.

- Aud, Lily. – disse a garota. – Então, ansiosas?

- Um pouco, você quer vir com a gente? A McGonagall disse que são grupos de sete. – convidou Lily.

- Se não for incomodar. – disse a garota.

- Claro que não, pelo menos assim alguém me faz companhia, porque o casalzinho vai estar muito ocupado. – brincou Audrey.

- Audrey!

A viajem foi tranqüila, chegaram no Canadá já no fim da tarde do outro dia, Lily estava super animada, James brincava com ela de vez em quando, Sirius animou o grupo praticamente a viajem toda, e as garotas perceberam o quanto Victória era divertida, a garota fez um monte de piadas e conseguiu fazer Sirius perder a graça. Audrey esqueceu completamente de que Charles não estava lá, estava cansada de o garoto tomar conta da vida dela, Remus tentava ficar mais animado, estava com saudades de Melanie, até pedira uma foto da garota para guardar em quanto estivesse fora.

- Bem, esse é o hotel que ficaremos. – disse McGonagall também surpresa com a beleza do lugar. – Como perceberam é um hotel bruxo, mas muito bonito, amanhã teremos o passeio pela pista de esqui, então podem se acomodar, esse resto da tarde fica livre para vocês conhecerem melhor as oportunidades que o hotel oferece, nos encontramos a noite para o jantar. Mandarei avisos para o quarto de vocês. Aliás, os nossos quartos ficam no 5º andar, do lado direito ficam os quartos das garotas e do esquerdo os dos meninos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James caminhava pelo hotel, Lily estava no quarto com as garotas, haviam tido uma pequena discussão boba, mas a ruiva insistia que era melhor eles conversarem depois do jantar, e cada um aproveitar enquanto isso, mas James sabia bem que isso era desculpa, ela na verdade estava sentindo muito a perda dos pais agora, que estava tão perto de membros de sua família, de repente um sentimento de raiva lhe subiu, pensou que Lily talvez ficasse mais a vontade de expor seus sentimentos para ele, mas percebera que não. Seus amigos disseram que era bobagem de sua cabeça, e resolveram deixar ele sozinho.

- Olá. – ouviu uma voz atrás de si, imediatamente se virou, para encarar uma garota, ela era morena, não se parecia realmente com uma canadense.

- Oi, por acaso nos conhecemos? – perguntou James, tentando não vera beleza da garota.

- Realmente você tem uma memória muito fraca Sr. Potter. – respondeu a garota. James fez cara de assustado. – Não eu não leio mentes, nós nos conhecemos na sua última viajem a Veneza, se lembra? Paolla Carmichael.

- Oh sim! Me desculpe, eu havia me esquecido, você é brasileira,não? – falou ele rindo.

- Isso. – concordou a garota.

- Mas o que faz aqui?

- Acho que nossas escolas resolveram fazer o meso passeio de final de ano, eu estudo na Saleway, uma escola bruxa do Brasil.

- Já ouvi falar, então vocês vão passar o natal aqui também? – James ainda estava meio atordoado, sabia que havia algo que ainda não se lembrava totalmente, e estava com medo do que pudesse saber.

- É, então James continua solteiro e apaixonado? – perguntou ela se aproximando dele, e aí sim a ficha de James caiu, havia ficado com ele na suas férias à Veneza, com a esperança de esquecer Lily, mas não conseguiu e disse a verdade para ela.

- Apaixonado sim, e muito, mas não solteiro. – respondeu se lembrando do anel que colocara no dedo de Lily há uma semana atrás. – Estou noivo.

- Oh Merlin! Que ótimo. – falou a garota sorrindo, gostara de James, mas agora o via como um irmão, embora ele não se lembrasse. – Espero que posso conhecê-la.

- Com certeza, a Lily esta aqui no hotel também. – concordou ele, Lily na verdade estava observando os dois.

- Eu vou buscar um chocolate quente, para conversamos direito, quer um também?

- Pode ser. – a garota sorriu e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e subiu para o lugar que sabia ser a cozinha. Lily aproveitou a oportunidade para se aproximar do noivo, e parou em frente à ele que ainda estava meio fora de órbita.

- James quem é ela? – perguntou Lily cruzando os braços, o maroto a olhou espantado.

- Ninguém Lil. – respondeu o maroto.

- Que ótimo, então eu não sou ninguém? – gritou a garota encarando James e Lily.

- Me desculpe Paolla, Lil essa é Paolla Carmichael. – Lily estendeu a mão para cumprimentar a garota. – Paolla, Lily Evans, minha noiva.

- Oh, então você é a garota misteriosa! – disse Paolla. – Ou era pelo menos.

- Garota misteriosa? – se assustou Lily, mas não estava brava havia gostado da garota.

- Sim, quando conheci o James o motivo para ele terminar comigo, foi que estava apaixonado por uma garota, mas não me deu mais detalhes. – comentou ela, só depois percebeu a burrada que dissera.

- Ah, então vocês tiveram um caso? – perguntou Lily.

- Não seja irônica Lily, isso foi antes de a gente sair pela primeira vez. – interviu James.

- Eu acho melhor ir para meu quarto. – disse Paolla. – Prazer em te rever James, e te conhecer Lily. – e no elevador.

- Foi uma coincidência encontrá-la aqui. – falou James.

- Por que a explicação? – perguntou Lily.

- Nada, eu não estou me explicando. – James estava meio nervoso. – Lily, por favor, não vá brigar comigo.

- James, eu realmente não tenho interesse em gastar minha voz com você por causa de uma ex-namorada, ou assim espero. – Lily disse firmemente e se afastou, indo para o hall do hotel - Merlin será que estou realmente fazendo a coisa certa? Ou devia esperar um pouco? - se perguntou olhando o anel de noivado.

N/A: dúvidas!!!! Será mesmo que a Lily está fazendo a coisa certa??? Veremos no próximo capitulo que é o jantar com os outros Evans. Desculpem-me por não ter atualizado antes e pelo capitulo ter ficado tão medíocre, prometo caprichar no próximo, realmente não sei quando vou poder postar, porque vou viajar, mas dia 12 estou de volta, só torço para não acontecer o mesmo que aconteceu depois da minha última viajem. Beijos para vocês e boas férias!!!!


	17. Passeio à noite

Disclamer: não sou dona de nada disso, somente da história que se desenrola, os personagens são todos de J.K, e os outros...

N/A: PERDÃO!!!! Gente eu sei que demorei muito tempo para postar,nem sei o que falar, eu realmente não podia escrever, estava completamente sem imaginação, e ainda apareci com um capítulo que não foi o prometido, mas o jantar vem no próximo, porque antes eu precisava esclarecer algumas coisinhas! Agradecimentos atrasadíssimos à:

**Kine L.: **Ainda bem que você achou legal o capítulo, eu realmente pensei em colocar o Charles nessa viagem, mas acho que precisamos um pouco de escândalo.. mas no final do capítulo você vai ver que estava certa...agora deixa eu parar por aqui... pois é... vamos ver o que a brasileira e a espanholinha vão aprontar!!! Que bom que conseguiu escrever sua fic, fico feliz, prometo passar pra dar uma olhada, ok???Bjo e desculpe pela demora!

**Thaty: **Também acho que ela ficou em maus lençóis, ainda mais sabendo quem o James era antes... ahh concordo com você..é sim um ÓTIMO negócio..huahuahua, bjoka e desculpa!

**Shakinha: **Que bom que gostou da fique, e já que gosta tanto desse casal espero não decepcioná-la nesse capítulo..boa leitura ok??? Desculpe não ter atualizado antes.. sobre o Sirius e a Audrey, é melhor dar um olhadinha a seguir..hehe Bju!

**Samhaim Girl: **Que bom que conseguiu ler minha fic, só a Lily mesmo para achar que não pode casar com James, onde já se viu,hein??? Vou tentar fazer você não sofrer tanto pelo Sirius e a Audrey.. haha sim, sou muito fã da Danielle Stell, e esse é meu livro preferido!!! Pode deixar vou continuar e prometo não demorar tanto para a atualizar!!! Bjokas!!!

**Capítulo 16 – Passeio à noite**

Audrey conversava animadamente com Vick, elas estavam se dando super bem, Lily observava a as duas e de vez em quando participava da conversa. Voltara a pouco tempo de seu passeio pelo hotel, James viera procurá-la, mas Lily pediu pra Audrey inventar alguma coisa, então o garoto foi embora.

- E você Lily, porque tá com essa cara de Snape, quando estamos em lugar lindo e maravilhoso para aproveitar, e tem um noivo que te ama muito? – perguntou Audrey se sentando na cama da amiga.

- Aud, eu vou te fazer uma pergunta, mas me responda com sinceridade, você é minha melhor amiga e é seu dever não mentir! – disse Lily, olhando apreensiva para a amiga.

- Tá, pode falar. – concordou a loira.

- Você realmente acha que estou fazendo uma boa coisa aceitando me casar com o James? – Lily falou baixo, com medo de que alguém mais pudesse ouvir, Vick estava fora do quarto nesse momento.

- Mas Lily, é óbvio que sim! – exclamou Audrey. – De onde você tirou essa idéia louca de que casar com o James não é uma boa coisa?

- Sei lá Aud, às vezes acho que devia deixar o James aproveitar mais a vida dele, como aproveitava antes. – respondeu a ruiva, Audrey balançou a cabeça.

- Isso é obra da sua mente alucinante minha amiga. – falou dando um abraço em Lily, completando depois: - E o James só aproveitava antes a vida com outras garotas, para tentar te esquecer, você sabe disso.

- É, Aud, uma ex-namorada dele está aqui no hotel também. – contou Lily achando que era importante a amiga saber. Audrey levantou as sobrancelhas. – Não, eu não vi ele fazendo nada além de conversar com a garota, sem contar que ela é muito simpática.

- Então. – disse Audrey animada. – Porque ficar se questionando de uma coisa que você sabe estar certa?

- Não sei, acho que precisava ouvir que estou fazendo a coisa certa de alguém que me conhece bem, a melhor pessoa seria minha mãe, mas, infelizmente não a tenho mais comigo. – falou Lily com o olhar triste.

- Sim, infelizmente você não a tem mais, mas tem a mim, que vou te proteger muito minha amiga, e sempre que precisar sabe que pode contar comigo. – concordou Audrey, as duas se abraçaram de novo. – Mas você tem que me prometer que vai melhorar essa sua cara, e aproveitar bastante essa viajem.

- Ok, eu prometo! – Lily ergueu a mão direita e Audrey juntou suas mãos com as da amiga.

A porta se abriu.

- Até que enfim consegui te ver. – disse James. – Sabia que não estava dormindo.

- É eu minto muito mal Lily. – Audrey sorriu, e se levantou. – Vou deixar vocês a sós para conversar, mas olha, é só pra conversar Sr. Potter, porque isso aqui é um quarto de garotas comportadas.

-Audrey! – gritou Lily.

- Pode deixar Aud, vou me lembrar mais tarde desse detalhe. – falou James recebendo um olhar incrédulo de Lily e uma risada de Audrey, depois que a loira saiu ele se virou para a noiva. – Então, como você está?

- Melhor impossível.

- Resposta curta e rápida. – observou James. – Acha mesmo que vou acreditar nisso? Lily eu te conheço há sete anos.

- Me desculpe James, eu não queria ter sido tão idiota. – pediu Lily.

- Eu sei ruivinha, mas fiquei chateado, porque sei que está mal por estar aqui, tão perto de seus padrinhos e tão longe de seus pais, mas não me contar isso. – disse ele.

- Achei que fosse parecer infantil. – respondeu Lily sorrindo. – Mas, foi só uma opinião boba de minha parte.

- Lily, eu acho que não deixei muito claro, mas antes de seu noivo, sou seu amigo, e espero que se lembre disso. Sempre. – James deu um beijo em Lily, os dois ficaram namorando um pouco, depois, então resolveram que era melhor sair do quarto, senão as pessoas iam começar a falar. – Tudo bem que eu não ligo para o que outros falam, mas...

- Não importa James, eu também, não ligo, mas lembre-se de que a McGonagall está aqui, sem contar que todos devem estar lá embaixo se reunindo para o jantar. – retrucou Lily, James riu.

- Oh Merlin, eu mereço! – murmurou, levando um tapa leve de Lily. – Vamos então.

O casal desceu e Lily estava certa, todos já estavam se reunindo perto de McGonagall, a professora disse onde iriam jantar, era uma sala reservada para os alunos de Hogwarts. O grupo seguiu para a sala, sentaram juntos: Audrey, Sirius, Lily, James, Remus e Victória, Peter não havia descido, os amigos acharam que fosse pelo que ele comeu durante a tarde.

- E aí Vick está gostando da nossa companhia? – perguntou Audrey, Sirius lhe lançou um olhar intrigado. – Depois quero falar com você. – fez o movimento com a boca. O garoto assentiu e sorriu.

- Muito, estou super ansiosa para irmos à estação de esqui. – respondeu Vick. – E você Lily? Já arrumou tudo para o jantar?

- Minha madrinha preferiu cuidar dessa parte, eu na verdade só fiquei com a parte de levar o James. – disse a garota rindo. –Que convenhamos vai ser uma chatice. – completou piscando para os amigos.

- Nossa, obrigado! – riu ele. – Mas falando sério agora, e não faz essa cara Lil! – Lily revirara os olhos. – Certeza que não é melhor a gente levar algo? Uma sobremesa ou algo assim.

- Vou ver, mas creio que não. – Lily sorriu. – Não se preocupe, eles vão te adorar.

- Tomara.

- Com medo Prongs? – zombou Sirius.

- Você também estaria se estivesse no meu lugar Pads. - retrucou James. – Certeza que o Peter não quer mesmo vir?

- Ele disse que era pra gente descer, que ele não estava com fome. – respondeu Remus. –Achei estranho, mas Sirius preferiu ignorar.

- É muito esquisito mesmo. – disse Audrey, balançando os ombros. –Quem é aquela? – perguntou ao ver uma garota morena passar pela porta e olhar pelo salão.

- Carmichael! – chamou Sirius, a garota olhou, e caminhou para a mesa deles. – Tudo bem?

- Olá Sirius, tudo sim, e com você? – disse a garota sorrindo e cumprimentando o garoto.

- Ótimo.

- Acho que o Sirius esqueceu os seus modos.- comentou Audrey, se levantou. – Sou Audrey Driscoll.

- Prazer, mas já tinha te reconhecido. – Paolla sorriu para Sirius.

- Me reconhecido? – Audrey se surpreendeu, a garota acenou com a cabeça. –Bem, deixe-me terminar, Remus Lupin e Victória Portillo, acho que a Lily você já conhece.

- Com certeza, feliz em te ver de novo Lily. – disse a garota. – Então, vão participar da festa?

- Festa? Que festa? – perguntou Sirius incrédulo.

- A festa que vai ter aqui no salão para os hóspedes. –respondeu a garota. – Vocês não estavam sabendo?

- Não tinham comentando nada conosco ainda. – falou Lily. – Será que McGonagall se esqueceu de nos avisar?

- Impossível, talvez Hogwarts não vá comparecer. – retrucou Remus.

- Nada disso, nenhuma festa ocorre debaixo do nariz de Sirius Black sem ele participar. – resmungou o garoto. – Que horas vai ser Paolla?

- Sirius, o que você vai aprontar? – perguntou a garota sorrindo.

- Comparecer à festa, nada mais. – respondeu ele, sorrindo inocentemente.

- Não acho que vá ser possível Black, se McGonagall não nos avisou é porque deve ter outros planos. – comentou Vick.

- Vick, você realmente acha que vou deixar de participar de algo que seja programado por Hogwarts? Claro que não, mas é melhor eu já ficar por dentro da festa, vá que não tenhamos nada? – disse o garoto.

- Ok, a festa vai começar lá pelas 23h. – avisou Paolla. – Agora deixa eu ir senão vão perceber minha saída, tchau, prazer conhecer vocês, e rever vocês três. – disse olhando para Lily, James e Sirius.

Assim que a garota se retirou Audrey olhou para Sirius.

- O que foi Audrey? – perguntou o garoto lhe lançando um sorriso perfeito, Audrey fingiu não ver nada.

- Você pode dar uma volta comigo, por um minuto? – chamou ela, já de pé, ele assentiu e se levantou. – Vejo vocês depois no quarto.

- Tá. –concordou Lily. – Aud, não vá fazer nada que se arrependa depois.

- Pode deixar. – e os dois saíram do salão.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou James.

- Acho que é algo relacionado à Vick. – murmurou Lily em resposta, olhando para o lado para se certificar de que a garota não estava ouvindo, Vick estava entretida em uma conversa com Remus. – James, você acha que o Sirius realmente quer fazer as pazes com a Vick?

- Não sei se o termo é fazer as pazes, Lil, mas ele ficou bem balançado quando descobriu que ela foi a garota que ele negou por ter vergonha. – respondeu o maroto sorrindo. – Mas acho que não é motivo para a gente se preocupar, aliás, a Vick deixou bem claro para o Sirius de que não tem uma segunda chance.

- Eu acho que ela está apaixonada por ele, se ainda não, pelo menos está se apaixonando. – comentou Lily.

- Será? – James olhou para a garota. –Se for isso, vamos ter que tomar algumas providências. – Lily sorriu.

- E o que você acha que a Audrey está fazendo? – brincou, voltando a comer, James sorriu.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius e Audrey foram parar no hall do hotel, por sorte essa hora ele estava vazio, todos os hóspedes estavam jantando.

- Ok, Driscoll, acho que agora você pode falar. – disse Sirius.

- Você deve pelo menos ter uma idéia do que quero falar com você, não tem Sirius? – perguntou a garota.

- Lá vamos nós, dar voltas até chegar ao assunto que realmente interessa. – comentou o maroto.

- Ok, se você quer assim, eu vou direto ao ponto. – disse Audrey nervosa. – Fique longe da Vick.

Sirius tirou o sorriso do rosto, e fez silêncio no hall, até que o maroto resolveu se pronunciar.

- Porque eu tenho que ficar longe dela? – perguntou ele não entendo realmente.

- Como você é cara de pau, Sirius, está na cara que você quer seduzir a garota, para ela cair na sua. – falou Audrey rapidamente cruzando os braços, Sirius lhe lançou um olhar malicioso. – Não é ciúme Sirius, você sabe tanto quanto eu que só quer a Vick agora para reparar um erro que você cometeu.

- Um erro que eu cometi?

- É, porque você ainda era um garoto "ingênuo" e não queria que a Portillo fosse a primeira a entrar no seu caminhão. – Audrey estava despejando tudo que estava entalado em sua garganta, não queria que Vick sofresse como ela.

- Audrey, o que te faz pensar que estou tentando seduzir a Vick? – perguntou Sirius, surpreso pela garota ter percebido isso antes de todos os outros.

- Caso não se lembre eu tive um rolo com você por quatro anos, isso serviu para alguma coisa.

- Hum, ok, mas e se eu realmente estiver interessado na Portillo, e não querendo reparar um erro antigo? – questionou o rapaz, mas mais pra si mesmo do que para Audrey.

- Ai, Black, ao invés de você seduzi-la, tente conquistá-la, e vai por mim, aqui vai ser uma ótima oportunidade.

- E porque você está me induzindo a fazer isso? – perguntou o garoto de repente, e percebeu que não fora uma boa coisa a se falar, mas agora não podia se calar. – Hein? Para poder ficar com a consciência tranqüila? Por ter simplesmente me trocado pelo Charles?

- Sirius, não sei quantas vezes a gente vai ter que falar sobre isso, você ainda não entendeu? Cara, eu não quero me machucar, nem a você, e só resolvi falar com você sobre a Vick, porque não quero que ela sofra as mesmas coisas que eu. – disse Audrey, com os olhos marejados. – Não repita isso, que eu te troquei pelo Charles, só Merlin sabe o que estou passando. – murmurou, porém Sirius ouviu.

- Esse é outro ponto da conversa que eu queria chegar. – resmungou o garoto com a cara fechada. – Aud, o que você está fazendo com esse garoto, ele é super rude com você, mas mesmo assim você continua com ele.

- Acho que nossa conversa termina aqui. – cortou Audrey.

- Não, você está fugindo, e se está fugindo é por que algo sério está acontecendo, mas se não quer me contar tudo bem, eu tenho meus meios de descobrir. – retrucou ele voltando para o salão de jantar.

- Você não sabe como eu queria dizer a verdade para todo mundo. – disse Audrey e chorou.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Após o jantar a professora McGonagall reuniu o grupo novamente.

- Bem, eu sei que alguns alunos já estão a par de que acontecerá uma festa aqui logo mais a noite, porém, não poderemos participar. – os alunos começaram a resmungar e reclamar. – Calma! Hogwarts montou planos para essa noite, não sei se todos leram o folheto, mas aqui há vária opções, por isso essa noite, ao invés de participarmos da festa iremos ter um passeio para um lugar que é esplêndido a noite. – os olhos da professora brilharam.

- Deve ser mesmo, para a McGonagall estar elogiando desse jeito. – comentou James, ao que os amigos riram.

- Continuando, iremos pegar uma espécie de "trenó" para podermos chegar a esse lugar, como eu disse, é como se fosse um parque, porem com muita neve, fiquem a vontade para quem quiser patinar. Encontro vocês daqui a meia hora.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Deve ser perfeito esse lugar que a McGonagall falou, o que acham? – perguntou Lily para Vick e Audrey, mas a segunda estava deitada na cama. – Aud, o que houve?

- Eu não vou nesse passeio Lil. – disse a garota. – E não adianta insistir. – acrescentou ao ver que a amiga já iria começar a falar.

- Mas como assim? Você estava super animada para os passeios que iríamos fazer. – falou Vick. – Aconteceu alguma coisa com você e o Sirius?

- Por quê?

- Ora, é uma pergunta óbvia a dela, vocês dois saíram para conversar, daí o Sirius volta parecendo furioso e você toda amuada. – retrucou Lily.

- Eu não posso contar, será que ninguém entende? - exclamou a garota começando a chorar, Lily a abraçou. – Lil, me desculpe, sei que essa viajem é super importante para você, mas eu não consigo agir sob pressão e você sabe disso.

- Ok Aud, não vamos nos intrometer mais, vamos aproveitar e dar o apoio que a Lily merece, mas você está nos devendo uma conversa séria. – sugeriu Vick.

- Obrigada, vocês são uns amores. – concordou Audrey. – Conversaremos assim que voltarmos para Hogwarts.

- Então, enquanto isso você vai aproveitar as programações que Hogwarts propor para nós, principalmente por que não vai ter o Charles te enchendo o saco. – anunciou Lily, Audrey revirou os olhos. – Você sabe que é verdade.

- É, eu sei. – concordou a loira. – Ok, vamos nos trocar, Lil conseguiu patins?

- Sim, para nós três. – respondeu a ruiva sorrindo, ela adorava patinar, de repente se virou para Vick. –Você sabe patinar?

- Hã? – resmungou a garota, estivera pensando em algumas coisas bem longe daqui.

- Você sabe patinar Vick? – repetiu Audrey.

- Mais ou menos, mas não vou patinar tô levando um livro e acho que vou ter com quem conversar enquanto se aventuram. – a garota se levantou da cama de Audrey. – Vou descer, espero vocês lá embaixo.

Audrey e Lily trocaram um olhar, de repente sabiam que a garota estava escondendo algo, "e talvez", pensou Audrey, "fosse sobre Sirius".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Então Sr.Potter, tem algum plano para esse passeio? – perguntou Sirius rindo.

- Ainda não, mas se você quiser podemos planejar algo. – disse o maroto. – Só que teria que ser longe da Lily, você sabe como ela é.

- Mas nem com um Oceano separando a gente de Hogwarts vocês vão se comportar? – resmungou Remus irritado.

- Ah, nem vem descontar sua frustração em mim, sei que tá todo chateado assim por causa da Melanie. – falou Sirius. – Eu já vou indo nessa, tenho um encontro.- Encontro? Com quem? – perguntou Remus, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Você ainda pergunta com quem Moony? – riu James. - Óbvio que é com a espanholinha Portillo.

- Sirius, a garota já disse que agora você perdeu a vez. – replicou Remus.

- Eu sei, mas sempre se pode dar uma retornada, aliás, se não pudesse ela não teria aceitado meu convite.

- Pode ser, mas mesmo assim acho que o Moony tem razão. – disse James. – Talvez ela só tenha aceitado porque sabe que a Lily e a Audrey vão querer patinar, vai saber se a garota não sabe patinar e essa foi uma desculpa?

- Caramba, vocês deviam estar me apoiando ao invés de me pôr para baixo. – se irritou Sirius. – Será que ainda não perceberam que é um meio de eu tentar esquecer a Audrey também? – e saiu batendo a porta do quarto.

- Agora sim está tudo explicado. – murmurou Remus ao que James concordou com a cabeça.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Audrey e Lily desceram rindo, as duas adoravam patinar, e estavam ansiosas, Audrey finalmente resolvera ceder àquela viagem, sabia que poderia aproveitar muito e se preocuparia com Sirius e Charles quando estivesse novamente em Hogwarts, enquanto isso só iria aproveitar as horas com seus amigos, Lily começava a mostrar sinais de que estava nervosa com a chegada do jantar.

- Lily, você vai conseguir mesmo patinar? – perguntou Audrey rindo, a amiga acabara de fazer um comentário malicioso sobre as garotas da Sonserina.

- Por que não conseguiria?

- Ora, será porque está agindo como louca? – disse Aud rindo mais ainda da cara da amiga.

- Deixa eu liberar meu nervosismo. – respondeu ela. – Cadê o James?

- Bem eu estava com você esse tempo todo, como espera que eu saiba? – retrucou Audrey, Lily lhe lançou um olhar mortal. – Ok, vamos procurar por ele, não vai ser difícil.

Porém a garota estava muito enganada, o saguão do hotel estava lotado com os alunos de Hogwarts. Demoraram uns quinze minutos para localizar o moreno de cabelos espetados.

- Vocês demoraram, onde estavam? – perguntou ele se aproximando da noiva.

- Procurando vocês, óbvio. – respondeu Audrey, enquanto Lily beijava o noivo. – Cadê os garotos Remus?

- Bem, Sirius tem um encontro e Peter... hã, não faço idéia. – disse, a garota riu e Lily também.

- É melhor a gente sair daqui, sabe, senão daqui a pouco a Lily vai ter outro ataque de riso. – comentou Audrey e o quarteto saiu porta a fora do hotel.

- Você está nervosa? – perguntou James, Lily ergueu a sobrancelhas para Aud. – Não ela não me disse nada, mas Lily eu te conheço faz sete anos, e sei que sempre que está nervosa age igual ao Sirius quando bebe um pouco.

- Obrigada, fui ofendida via Black. – disse fazendo cara de ofendida.

James e Remus riram.

- Tô falando, vamos meu amor, o jantar vai sair perfeito. – falou James abraçando- a.

- Tomara. – murmurou.

Eles continuaram caminhando até pegarem um dos "trenós" que McGonagall havia comentado. Até que Audrey não conseguiu se segurar.

- Com quem Sirius tinha um encontro, Remus? – perguntou, James que estava cochichando com Lily até ali, olhou apreensivo para o amigo. – Com a Vick?

- Sabe Audrey, acho melhor ficar entre eles... – começou Lily percebendo que a amiga estava certa.

- Sim, ela aceitou o convite dele. – respondeu James.

- Cale a boca James! – exclamou Lily. – Aud, você realmente não acredita que ela tenha cedido, né?

- Não só acredito Lil, como tenho certeza, olha só quem veio se juntar a nós?

Os outros três olharam para onde a garota olhava e viram Sirius e Vick vindo em direção ao trenó deles, os dois pareciam estar bastante íntimos, ela estava sorrindo e Sirius parecia que tinha ganhado um prêmio.

- É ela aceitou. – disse Lily constrangida.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Remus.

- Porque não estaria?! Agora vamos logo, porque estou louca para patinar! – exclamou a garota, dando um sorriso que convenceu os amigos.

- Ah, que bom que alcançamos vocês! – disse Vick. – Vamos?

Os seis entraram no trenó, Lily e James estavam distantes conversando sozinhos, Audrey estava pensando e conversando com Remus e Vick, Sirius parecia que tinham arrancado sua língua, pois nada falara desde que chegaram. O trenó parou, e os amigos olharam ao redor, o lugar era lindo, havia um lago congelado para se patinar, algumas árvores que pareciam estar enfeitiçadas, pois eram elas que iluminavam o lugar, havia uma praça pequena e alguns bancos espalhados e distantes.

- Caramba, que lugar lindo! – disse Lily olhando maravilhada para James.

- Concordo, acho que devia ter deixado para te pedir em casamento aqui!

- Tá louco?! – replicou Lily.

- Só se for por você... – e deu um beijo na noiva.

- Olha se o casalzinho 20 já terminou podemos descer daqui. – resmungou Remus.

- Só porque a Melanie não está aqui, esse garoto fica assim ó, zangado. – brincou Audrey. – Mas vamos logo mesmo. – os seis desceram do trenó, Vick parou ao lado de Audrey, entre ela e Remus. – Você não tem um encontro?

- Vou patinar com vocês. – respondeu a garota, Audrey olhou surpresa. – Sei que você trouxe uns patins para mim Aud, já te conheço o suficiente pra saber que você iria querer que eu patinasse de qualquer jeito. – as duas riram.

- Realmente eu trouxe um par para você! – confessou Aud. – Mas eu acho que Sirius não vai gostar muito da idéia de você ficar com essa loira chata ao invés da companhia do famoso Black.

- Nem em Aud, eu vou patinar com você, quer dizer, vou tentar aprender. – a garota sorriu e Audrey retribuiu, lançou um olhar para Sirius que se encontrou com o dele, a face do garoto estava séria.

- O que você tem, hein Pads? – perguntou James.

- Cara, eu não consegui ficar com a Vick. – murmurou Sirius para o amigo, que esboçou um sorriso. – Não estou perdendo o jeito James! Só que não conseguia parar de pensar na Audrey... ou talvez esteja, desde quando eu não sou de ficar com uma garota por causa de outra?

- Sirius, meu amigo, por mais que você tente esquecer a Audrey sempre vai estar aí. – disse James apontando para a cabeça e o coração do amigo. – Você sabe que ela sempre estará por perto, e por isso as lembranças vão ser difícil de esquecer.

- É sei, mas por que ela consegue ser feliz ao lado de Charles? – perguntou o garoto irritado.

- Não vamos nos fazer de idiota Sirius, eu e você sabemos muito bem que tem alguma coisa por trás desse namoro. – retrucou James. – Agora vamos indo, o pessoal está indo para o lago.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os dois correram para alcançar os amigos. Lily já estava patinando pelo lago lindamente, James sorriu com a idéia de que assim que terminassem o colégio ela seria sua esposa. Audrey tentava fazer com que Vick ficasse em pé no lago, Remus a ajudava, mas os três riam tanto que acabaram sentando para poderem se recuperar. Sirius ficou observando a garota loira rir, ela parecia tão feliz e diferente ali, um a outra pessoa, sem ter que ficar ao lado de Charles o dia todo.

- Vem Vick, você tem que ficar em pé, senão não vai patinar nunca! – chamou Audrey já em pé no lago.

- Ai, Aud, eu não consigo.. vai patinar um pouco, prometo que assim que você voltar eu vou, quem sabe eu já não aprenda um pouco só de ver você? – sugeriu a espanhola sorrindo.

- Ok, você vem Remus? – concordou Audrey.

- Vou fazer companhia para a Vick, se ela não se importar é óbvio. – ele olhou para Vick que revirou os olhos. – Pode ir Aud.

- Vocês dois são uns medrosos!

Eles riram e observaram a menina se afastar deslizando pelo gelo, era incrível como Audrey fazia com tanta naturalidade alguns exercícios, mais tarde ela confessou aos amigos que já tinha tido aula de patinação. Sirius parecia um bobo, não conseguia tirar os olhos dela.

- James é melhor levar uma bandeja para seu amigo e retirar a Audrey daqui depressa. – comentou Lily com James.

- Por que? – ele perguntou, Lily apontou para Sirius. – Ah, sim ele está babando muito. – e riu. – Você acha que pode acontecer alguma coisa entre ele e a Aud?

- Sinceramente não sei. – respondeu Lily. – Ela anda estranha, não sei se gosta realmente de Charles, mas não acho que seja capaz de trair-lo.

- Os dois estão em uma situação complicada. – comentou o moreno e Lily assentiu.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Então Remus, está fazendo mesmo companhia para mim, ou não sabe patinar também? – perguntou Vick rindo.

- Os dois. – admitiu Remus. – Sério, prefiro não me arriscar, mas eu acho que se a gente não quer se arrebentar nesse gelo é melhor sairmos daqui agora, a Audrey está vindo. – comentou.

- Então vamos logo. – concordou a garota, os dois saíram correndo para a praça, passaram por Sirius que deu um sorriso para os amigos.

- Covardes! – gritou Audrey rindo. – Ah, cansei também, mas não sou nem louca de me sentar aqui. - tirou seus patins e foi se sentar em um banco afastado.

Sirius que a estava observando achou que era o momento perfeito para poderem conversar, sem intrigas. Ele se aproximou da garota, que o olhou e depois voltou a olhar para o lago.

- Vai me evitar? – perguntou Sirius.

- Não, mas não sei por que está aqui. – respondeu secamente.

- Porque eu quero conversar com você. – disse ele se sentando, Audrey virou o corpo em sua direção.

- Sirius, vai dar uma volta com a Vick, vai? Aliás, que espécie de garoto é você que não fica com a pessoa que chama no encontro?

- O do tipo que na hora que vai beijar a garota em questão não consegue, porque está pensando em outra. – retrucou Sirius aumentando a voz, Audrey arregalou os olhos. – Merda.

- Por que veio dizer isso? Eu já disse, Sirius não rola mais nada entre nós, eu estou com Charles...

- Aud, por favor, deixa um pouco a sua vida em Hogwarts e viva agora, eu estou praticamente me declarando pra você e tudo que consegue pensar é em seu namorado do outro lado do Oceano?! – gritou Sirius.

- Sirius, por favor, tá vendo por isso que eu não queria vir nesse passeio. –respondeu Audrey. –Olha, a Vick é uma garota linda, legal...

- Eu sei de tudo isso Aud, mas ao contrário de você, eu não consigo fingir.

- O que está insinuando?

- Ora, você acha que me engana, eu sei de tudo Audrey, eu sei que Charles está te ameaçando e que também te agride, por isso que não terminaram naquela vez que ele nos viu se beijando, e também é por isso que você faz tudo que ele manda, e por isso você está tão preocupada com a volta, pois desafiou ele quando não quis ficar na Inglaterra, e sabe que vai sofrer conseqüências! – disse o garoto tão rápido e com tanta raiva que os olhos de Audrey se encheram de lágrimas a cada palavra que ela ouvia.

- Como pôde disser uma calunia dessa? – desafiou.

- Por causa disso! – Sirius avançou até ela e subiu o agasalho que ela usava e apontou para vários hematomas sobre o braço da garota. Audrey ficou calada, as lágrimas caindo, enquanto via que Sirius, o que último que podia, tinha descoberto sobre sua relação com Charles.

N/A: Ficou bom o capítulo pelo menos??? Espero que sim, gente eu sei que é meio forte isso que o Sirius falou, mas tava faltando um pouco de drama nessa história, mas se gostaram ou não... é melhor deixarem a opinião, certo??? Então é isso!!! Até mais, eu prometo não demorar!!!!!


End file.
